


Chalasmata

by Niladhevan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Post-Tenkai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/pseuds/Niladhevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous sommes en 1997. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que les Guerres Saintes nous ont arrachés ceux à qui nous tenions. Il ne nous reste que des ruines..."Chalasmata".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dix ans plus tard

 

* * *

 

  **...**

* * *

 

 

« Alors, tout était écrit… »

 

Une goutte de sang roula sur sa joue, et alla se perdre au coin de son sourire élargi d’amertume.

Sa nuque se ploya, laissant sa tête dodeliner quelques secondes sous les épaisseurs rougies et poissées de ses cheveux. Un rire le secoua comme une toux violente. Du sang moucheta le sol à intervalles réguliers. Il s’affaissa sur lui-même, vidé de ses dernières forces.

 

« Tout était écrit depuis le début ? »

 

Une autre voix suinta des ténèbres, froide et ténue :

 

_« Cette histoire sera faite de sacrifices. Toi, ton frère, et moi…et mon fils…Nous ne serons pas les seuls, pas les premiers. Beaucoup d’autres suivront. »_

 

« Je…refuse…D’être le jouet des dieux… »

 

Il tomba au sol dans un râle de douleur. La nappe rouge sombre s’étendaient patiemment sous son corps brisé. Il serra les dents, et murmura :

 

« Je…refuse… »

 

Son regard furieux s’éteignit, et tous ses muscles se détendirent soudainement. Le sang s’écoulait encore, pourtant. Lentement, comme un vaste linceul liquide.

Et par le fin voile diaphane qui recouvrait ces yeux dorés, la mécanique des dieux s’enclenchait dans un cliquetis sinistre, loin au-delà des mondes visibles : par cette mort, et celle d’autres encore, tout devenait justifié ; toutes les guerres saintes, les silences, les âmes immolées à une cause innommable, et leur aboutissement indicible.

 

_« Nous nous retrouverons. Les dieux me l’ont dit. Dans cinq mille ans…un peu de patience, mon prince…Patience… »_

 

 

 

* * *

**1997**

* * *

 

 

 

La pluie tombait, loin vers l'Ouest. La ligne de l'horizon en devenait confuse, et de cette brouille vaporeuse on ne distinguait plus la mer du ciel; comme si ces deux mondes contraires ne formaient plus qu'un l'espace d'un instant, sous ses yeux émerveillés. Et cette illusion était entièrement peinte de fauve et d'or: le crépuscule brodait de couleurs chaudes le monde, dans la caressante lueur de ses dernières fanes.

 

"Abricot."

 

Le jeune homme sourit à cette comparaison trouvée. Oui, comme ces petits fruits ronds et sucrés qu'il avait trouvé sur le marché de l'agora. Une belle couleur, d'un orange très doux, tirant sur le miel. Un parfum à la mesure de la saveur de sa chair. Dans son pays d'origine, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fruits; ou s'ils étaient présents sur les étals, c'était à prix d'or.

Ici au Sanctuaire, il suffisait de fureter dans les vergers pour trouver aux bouts des rameaux ce qui constituerait un déjeuner idéal pour le Nordique qu'il était. Si l'on oubliait l'écrasante chaleur du zénith, cet endroit était pour lui un véritable paradis terrestre: la beauté des paysages, l'amabilité des habitants de Rodorio, et la splendeur du Sanctuaire lui-même, irradiant de prestance malgré ses ruines envahies par la végétation…tout cela l'impressionnait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas encore visité le domaine entier –il ne pouvait encore admirer curieusement les Maisons Zodiacales que depuis la grande arène ou l'agora-, mais le charme n'en était pas moins constant. Après tout, ce n'était que le deuxième jour qu'il passait sous le ciel de la Grèce.

 

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant ses yeux d'un vert à la pâleur extrême scruter les nuages moutonneux, roulant et libérant déjà de rares et fines gouttes tièdes. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir abondamment –et sans doute les foudres de Zeus seraient aussi présentes au cours de la nuit. L'adolescent se leva enfin, étira longuement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de les laisser retomber dans un soupir léger.

Son maître lui avait laissé quartier libre pour son premier jour dans l'enceinte sacrée. Il avait donc joyeusement crapahuté dans les vergers ourlant les collines proches, s'était même rendu sur une plage isolée d'où il pouvait observer le visage dévoré par les vagues du Cap Sounion. Puis il était revenu vers l'intérieur des terres, mais des gardes lui avaient bloqué l'accès aux hautes collines arides du Nord.

Il ne connaissait pas encore bien toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire, tous les récits chevaleresques qui courraient de lèvres en lèvres avant de mordre le marbre des sculpteurs fascinés. Son maître avait promis de toutes les lui conter –il avait dû longuement insister pour obtenir cet engagement, et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir fait fléchir son si laconique tuteur. Il était aussi un héros de la dernière Guerre Sainte, après tout! Il y a dix ans, il avait lutté avec ses frères d'armes contre les armées d'Hadès, et il était l'un des derniers survivants des effroyables batailles de 1987.

Le jeune apprenti descendit à petite foulée la butte sèche d'où il avait contemplé le coucher du soleil, ses boucles bleu cobalt caressant sa nuque en cadence. L'agora était presque déserte à cette heure du soir; on entendait le chant des indolentes cigales, quelques rires épars s'échappant des fenêtres éclairées des nombreuses maisonnettes bordant la place, et le claquement caractéristique des quelques gardes chargés de surveiller l'entrée du Sanctuaire de nuit. La lumière fuyait, les ombres rampaient jusqu'à former une seule mare uniforme et les contours des bâtisses blanches, de jour si nets qu'ils étaient pénibles à regarder, s'estompaient et n'attendaient plus que la lueur de la Lune pour se vêtir d'un nouvel éclat nacré.

Quelques torches étaient allumées aux colonnes ceignant la voie principale, mais là où se trouvait la maisonnée de son maître, tout n'était qu'ombre et poussière –elle se trouvait un peu en retrait des autres, c'est à dire au plus près des Maisons Sacrées.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant l'entrée dépourvue de porte de la petite habitation, frappa de ses sandales lacées le sol avant d'entrer le plus discrètement possible.

 

"Enfin de retour, gamin !"

 

Ledit gamin se figea de stupeur et leva les yeux vers la pénombre du logis, d'où venait d'émerger la haute silhouette de son tuteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire léger dévoilant ses canines blanches.

 

"Dé-Désolé si je vous ai fais attendre, maître !"

 

L'homme agita sa main dans l'air pour signifier qu'il était déjà pardonné, puis s'approcha de la table qui occupait ordinairement le centre de la maisonnée, et alluma un vieux chandelier blanchi et aux lignes déformées par des années de cires fondues. La lueur chaleureuse des bougies neuves éclaboussa d'ombres dansantes le visage tranquille de son maître. Son visage basané, aux traits sûrs, ne faisait pas souvent étalage d'une grande expressivité –pourtant il souriait presque en permanence, mais si légèrement qu'on ne le remarquait pas toujours. Ses yeux étaient fins, aux iris comme deux petites perles bleu-grises et aiguisées comme des lames. Il n'avait pas de sourcils, mais son front était complètement envahi de mèches courbes et noires comme l'ébène, à l'instar de ses tempes et ses joues. D'ordinaire ses cheveux sombres s'échouaient mollement sur la naissance de ses épaules, mais ce soir ils étaient strictement noués en catogan le long de sa nuque.

 

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cet homme âgé de vingt-quatre ans et des poussières l'avait grandement intimidé. Il était grand, et quelque chose dans sa démarche et sa façon de scruter les gens lui rappelait la sauvagerie sereine des loups du grand Nord –il ne s'était pas douté à ce moment là de la justesse de sa comparaison. Même s'il n'était pas très bavard, sa voix grave était d'une douceur bienveillante qui compensait son allure revêche et trahissait d'emblée son caractère agréable et distingué.

 

"Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier…" reprit le maître en désignant une assiette emplie de victuailles diverses (essentiellement des légumes) qui reposait sur la table, "Mais comme je n'en suis pas mort moi-même, je suppose que ce doit être comestible..."

 

L'adolescent eut un rire léger en prenant docilement place à table.

 

"Merci, maître ! Ca a l'air très bon !"

 

Le rire sourd du brun s'éleva à son tour, et tandis que son élève entamait avec énergie son repas, il fit quelques pas vers une étroite fenêtre sans volets. Elle donnait sur la pente raide, piquée d'herbes rares, qui s'écoulait jusqu'aux abords de l'agora et des autres logis de chevaliers.

 

"Où es-tu allé, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en laissant son regard sombre errer sur la nuit tombante.

\- Dans les vergers, répondit l'apprenti entre deux bouchées de pain. Puis sur la plage, près du Cap Sounion…et…(il marqua une pause) Maître ?

\- Hum…?

\- Pourquoi la partie nord du Sanctuaire est-elle interdite ? J'ai vu plein de gardes qui en interdisaient l'entrée…"

 

Le Chevalier esquissa un sourire sans joie, les yeux baissés, et répondit sans quitter son poste d'observation :

 

"C'est là que s'est établi le temple terrestre d'Artémis il y a dix ans. Tout ou presque est tombé en ruines depuis..."

 

L'homme aux yeux gris sembla hésiter un instant, puis rajouta d'un ton sombre :

 

"Tu n'aurais rien à gagner à te rendre là-bas. C'est un endroit dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ?"

 

Il eut l'impression de sentir le regard vert anis de son élève vriller sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut effectivement pour rencontrer le regard clair et interrogateur du jeune homme qui avait délaissé son repas pour lui faire face. Ce garçon était bien curieux –il espérait tout de même que cela ne lui attirerait pas de problèmes.

 

"N'y va pas, c'est un ordre du Grand Pope.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce dangereux ? Il n'y a que des ruines, vous l'avez dit !"

 

Le visage du chevalier se crispa, comme si la remarque de son apprenti lui avait fait l'effet d'une pique en pleine poitrine. Il raccrocha néanmoins un sourire vaporeux à ses lèvres, avant de répondre avec lenteur, comme s'il citait les paroles d'un autre :

 

"Des ruines, oui…Le théâtre d'une tragédie ensanglantée, consumée dans son propre feu. Fouiller les cendres, c'est aussi raviver des braises douloureuses."

 

Sa voix de velours s'éteignit dans l'obscurité avec le fatalisme d'un cierge mouché. L'élève s'était figé, comme glacé par la tristesse qui sourdait de ces paroles, et abaissa son regard.

 

"Je comprends."

 

Le maître s'approcha et abattit une main sur la chevelure bleutée de son nouveau protégé, avant de faire d'un ton plus léger :

 

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Demain, je te présenterai aux autres Chevaliers et au Grand Pope.

_C'est vrai ?!

_Évidement. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux est impatient de te rencontrer… Mais maintenant, il faut dormir."

 

Le jeune homme semblait hautement enthousiasmé par ce qui l'attendait le lendemain; il bondit de son banc, débarrassa la table en un éclair sous le regard amusé de son maître. Lorsque l'unique pièce de la maison devint aussi austère et impeccablement rangée qu'à son habitude, il suffit d'un souffle pour que les ténèbres envahissent les lieux, rendant l'atmosphère presque opaque.

 

"Bonne nuit, Maître!"

 

Sous le couvert de l'obscurité, le chevalier but d'un trait le contenu d'une fiole de verre mat, avant de répondre avec bienveillance :

 

_Bonne nuit, Yakoff..."

 


	2. L'éclipse inversée

 

La pluie tombait lourdement sur le toit, dans une symphonie aux nuances modulées par le vent nocturne. Jacob regardait le plafond de pierre lézardée tout en prêtant l'oreille aux bruits de la nuit, pour les identifier les uns après les autres; le sommeil le fuyait depuis longtemps déjà. Tous les paysages qu'il avait découverts ce jour-là dansaient devant ses yeux, pareils à de douces aquarelles détrempées de lumière. Il trouvait le Sanctuaire beau ; et ce malgré cette espèce de nostalgie mélancolique qui en estompait les contours…

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux pour mieux évoquer la face déchirée du Cap Sounion, sur laquelle se superposait étrangement le regard profond de son maître. Il avait vu des apprentis aider des habitants de Rodorio à reconstruire des toits de tuiles, d'autres bondir avec vivacité le long des chemins escarpés menant au Sanctuaire. Il était à présent l'un des leurs, même si, à dix-sept ans, il était particulièrement "vieux" pour ce statut de Néophyte…Il lui tardait de commencer son entraînement, de rencontrer plus de gens…Venir au Sanctuaire avait toujours été son rêve le plus cher.

Et demain, il rencontrerait le Pope. Rien de moins que le plus haut dignitaire de la chevalerie –représentant d'Athéna sur terre! Il sourit dans son début de somnolence, grisé par l'excitation et sa fierté de devenir un serviteur de la Déesse.

Il prouverait à tous qu'il était capable de devenir un bon chevalier. A cette pensée, ses paupières s'appesantirent sous le poids d'un souvenir fait de glace et de lumière –cela remontait à loin, mais il se souvenait de ce froid, de la plainte muette des cygnes et de son sourire assuré…

Demain, il…

 

Déchirure. C'était le silence soyeux de la nuit tombée qui venait de se déchirer. Violemment, brusquement, sans que rien ne l'annonce. C'était un hurlement.

Yakoff s'était redressé, piqué, électrisé, glacé par ce son qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier. Le souffle lui manqua l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le cri s'éteignit lentement, suivit d'un grondement sourd et décousu –un éboulis.

 

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme repoussa d'un mouvement nerveux sa mince couverture de côté et en voulant se lever, manqua de peu de s'y prendre les pieds et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il se figea, crispé, et fouilla l'obscurité de la pièce de ses yeux aveugles ; il entendait la respiration profonde et à peine audible de son maître. Comment pouvait-il continuer de dormir après un tel fracas ?!

Il porta son regard dans la direction de la sortie. Ce hurlement lui avait glacé les sangs –était-ce quelqu'un en danger ? Devait-il réveiller son maître ?

Yakoff hésita un instant, puis le doute s'insinua comme une froide couleuvre le long de sa nuque. Il avait peut-être rêvé... Non, non non ! C'était bel et bien un cri –alors pourquoi personne ne semblait réagir ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il aucune rumeur d'agitation sur l'agora, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun flambeau dansant dans la nuit vers la source de ce hurlement ?

 

Le jeune apprenti traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, et sortit de la masure avec prudence. Dehors la pluie s'était soudainement raréfiée, et ne tombait qu'en bruine tiède et fine sur la terre humide. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'agora et toutes les maisons ne trahissaient aucun mouvement, pas la moindre réaction.

Les gouttes d'eau piquaient sa peau ; Yakoff n'était vêtu que d'un chiton brun dont les pans ondoyaient mollement sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas froid, mais se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Un sentiment qui se mua en anxiété tandis qu'il tentait de distinguer les reliefs ténébreux des alentours, insolemment plongés dans une léthargie nocturne.

Le hurlement venait de _là-bas_.

 

Des Maisons Zodiacales.

 

* * *

 

 

Ses minces sandales dérapaient sur le chemin caillouteux et trempé de la butte qui serpentait entre des rocs pour atteindre la première Maison. Yakoff laissait l'extrémité de ses doigts effleurer les parois encore ruisselantes, ses yeux demeurant fixés droit devant lui, là où il distinguait le faîte aigu du Temple du Bélier.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. Encore moins de quitter la maison de son maître de nuit, et à son insu.

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au fond de son lit, et d'oublier ce hurlement déchirant.

 

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui semblait juste: s'il n'y avait rien, il rebrousserait chemin. Si quelqu'un avait réellement hurlé, il lui viendrait en aide et n'aurait plus rien à se reprocher.

 

Il déboucha bien vite sur une courte esplanade de vieilles dalles, toutes détruites ou au moins fêlées et crevassées –par autre chose que le marteau du Temps, c'était certain. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et le vent avait même dévoilé la lune presque pleine, froide comme un œil aveugle. Il s'arrêta, fasciné par la silhouette auguste et austère du temple. Une maigre végétation avait envahi le monument, rendant d'ondoyants reflets argentés à l'astre nocturne. Tout semblait calme, même si ces pierres témoignaient d'une violence à présent éteinte, consumée –et oubliée.

Yakoff fit quelques pas vers les escaliers, en proie à une appréhension teintée de respect. Il n'avait pas envie de profaner un endroit sacré, que peut-être personne n'avait approché depuis dix ans…Néanmoins, ce cri le tourmentait toujours.

 

"I…"

 

Sa tentative d'appel avorta presque aussitôt. Il fixa les ombres bruissantes avec inquiétude; sa voix n'avait pas eu la force de s'élever, étouffée par le silence souverain des lieux. Il déglutit, et réitéra sa tentative.

 

"Il y a quelqu'un…?"

 

Sa voix ne résonna pas. Des feuillages accrochés aux acrotères cornus riaient sous la caresse de la brise tandis que Yakoff tournait la tête de gauche à droite, attentif. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Avait-il donc vraiment rêvé ? Et cet éboulis, d'ailleurs…?

Le jeune homme passa une main humide sur son front, et ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il ne savait plus que penser ou faire.

Il releva la tête, dans l'intention de contempler une dernière fois le temple avant de retourner à l'agora. Mais ce faisant, son regard accrocha un petit détail: un petit filet de poussière et de débris de pierre dégringolait du fronton dans un léger crissement. Il resta l'espace d'une seconde figé, puis amorça un mouvement pour se détourner.

 

Dans l'instant, une déflagration lumineuse brisa tout : le silence, l'obscurité, le calme et cette colonne qui avait retenu son attention. L'onde de choc projeta aussitôt Yakoff plusieurs mètres en arrière, mais il parvint à effectuer un salto et se réceptionner décemment au sol, quoique parfaitement sonné et abasourdi. Un bras levé pour se protéger les yeux, il lutta contre la bourrasque pour rester campé sur place, et surtout pour voir ce qu'il venait de se passer ; ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle décharge de puissance.

L'intensité lumineuse ne diminuait pas : le reste du temple tenait bon, et les ombres des colonnes se tordaient absurdement tandis que la lumière – un fabuleux concentré d'énergie couleur soleil - semblait tressaillir, là-bas, quelque part sur le péristyle d'entrée. Puis soudain, le vent tomba et les ténèbres retombèrent comme un lourd voile de velours sur le Temple du Bélier.

Ahuri, Yakoff n'osa même pas esquisser un mouvement. Son regard fouillait inutilement l'entrée de la maison : il n'y avait rien. Ni personne.

 

"Mais qu'est-ce que…"

 

Le son de sa propre voix, et même de sa respiration saccadée, l'assourdissaient. Il baissa ses yeux vert anis pour contempler ses mains, retombée comme inertes sur ses genoux. Elles tremblaient.

Son cœur cognait avec acharnement les parois de sa cage thoracique. Oui, il avait eu peur. Il avait toujours peur, même.

 

Et par Athéna, que s'était-il passé ?

 

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longuement : Un nouvel hurlement déchira l'air nocturne. Un hurlement strident, d'une puissance inconcevable et tissé d'une souffrance qui arracha des frissons de terreur au jeune apprenti.

Le souffle coupé net, Yakoff ne put que lever la tête vers le ciel.

C'était une éclipse inversée: la silhouette du Soleil qui se découpait dans la sphère blême de la Lune.

Il vit cette aura lumineuse si dense et brillante qu'elle brouillait les contours de ce corps humain.

Et ce poing brandi gainé d'un cosmos destructeur qui le visait, lui.

 

Yakoff n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, ni même de songer à cette éventualité. Ses prunelles réduites à de minuscules points demeurèrent focalisés comme des papillons ivres vers cette lumière.

Une lumière aux couleurs chaudes, flamboyantes.

La couleur d'un coucher de soleil sous la pluie…Oui, c'était bien ça…

 

"Abricot".

 


	3. Le Dieu du Jour

 

Il y eut un instant de flottement, péniblement long, durant lequel Yakoff ne comprit rien à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ses yeux écarquillés dévisageaient le vide, sans saisir le sens de ces images qui défilaient sur leurs rétines. Il cilla, hébété, et tâcha laborieusement de récapituler les dernières vingt secondes les plus obscures de son existence.

 

Non, il ne comprenait pas. "Ça" l'avait attaqué. Cette personne, avec ce cosmos phénoménal. Il savait qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'à la dernière fraction de seconde, par pur réflexe –sinon, il aurait regardé jusqu'à la fin cet hypnotisant magma de lumière.

Il avait fermé les yeux, oui. Et ensuite…Ensuite il n'avait pas senti l'impact logique de ce poing en plein sur son visage –non, la douleur était venue d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose d'excessivement pointu l'avait agrippé très violemment par l'épaule, perforant sa peau dans le même élan.

Et à présent, il était adossé à une colonne brisée entourant l'esplanade du Temple, avec son bras gauche ensanglanté qu'il tenait vaguement de son autre main. On l'y avait projeté, s'il se référait à la cuisante douleur qui vrillait également sa colonne vertébrale.

 

Yakoff inspira difficilement. Son regard anis se focalisa à grand peine devant lui, là où se tenait campé en position d'attaque ce qui l'avait poussé hors de la trajectoire du coup sans grande douceur. Un chien. Immense, et ce n'était pas peu dire: il lui atteignait certainement l'épaule au garrot.

L'animal au pelage gris sombre était hérissé, grondant comme un démon et exhibant sa mâchoire légèrement rosie de sang. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul : quatre autres chiens, plus petits que lui mais tout de même impressionnants, formaient un demi-cercle parfait entre lui et son agresseur. Comme pour le protéger.

 

D'accord.

 

Le Nordique frémit involontairement. Son regard s'était reposé, presque avec avidité, sur la personne qui l'avait assailli : elle était grande, mince comme une liane, et son cosmos encore vibrant humectait de lumière sa peau blanche. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de longue tunique brune, usée au point que ses pans et ses manches n'étaient qu'une suite de lambeaux sous le col, largement déchiré, qui mettait à nu l'arrondi de ses épaules et sa poitrine. Le tissu lourd ondoyait délicatement, et Yakoff remarqua sans le vouloir que le-dit vêtement était fendu sur le côté gauche, et révélait presque indécemment la cuisse de cet individu.

Yakoff déglutit faiblement, une vague de curiosité substituant sournoisement la douleur, mère de prudence. C'était un homme. Même si sa silhouette même pouvait prêter à confusion, même si son visage était –de ce qu'il pouvait en voir- pareil à celui d'une poupée, et même si de très longs cheveux ondulaient de façon quasi liquide autour de lui, il reconnaissait bien en cet inconnu un homme. Bien trop beau, au sens pur du terme, pour lui sembler normal; mais un homme. Tout de même.

 

L'être se tenait immobile. Son air altier, son aura solaire et le sentiment de danger qu'on éprouvait en posant les yeux sur lui…Yakoff n'en était pas loin de songer à l'apparition d'un dieu. Un dieu du Jour, majestueux…et irrité par l'impertinence d'un mortel. Il n'accordait toutefois attention qu'aux chiens, sans pour autant manifester la moindre inquiétude. Son visage était fixe. Yakoff ne pouvait que le trouver profondément _anormal_ , ainsi.

 

Quelques pesantes minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, uniquement marquées par le duel visuel entre les bêtes fauves et la créature céleste. Tous deux semblaient hésiter, ou attendre; Yakoff ne savait qu'en penser –il observait attentivement les deux partis se jauger inlassablement.

Soudainement, l'homme au cosmos doré pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, sans lâcher des yeux le chien géant. Un épais bracelet d'or tinta à son poignet fin, presque aveuglant de clarté. Son visage lui se marqua d'une expression saisissante de détresse, de colère et d'incompréhension mêlées.

Le chien réagit en poussant un grondement menaçant, ses babines retroussées exposant ses mâchoires monstrueuses, et banda ses muscles comme s'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier parut l'espace d'une seconde choqué, puis la colère reprit le siège de son visage: son regard flamboyant se ficha avec la violence de flèches sur Yakoff, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur. Sa main tendue vers lui s'arqua comme pour agripper le vide. Son aura s'éleva comme une flamme nourrie d'huile, et une sphère de lumière se forma progressivement au creux de sa paume.

 

Yakoff écarquilla les yeux, presque plus émerveillé qu'apeuré par ce qu'il voyait.

L'Univers...

C'était l'Univers qu'il voyait derrière cet être divin: une galaxie, une infinité d'étoiles brûlantes et hyper-puissantes, entraînée dans une danse colorée et lumineuse magnifique, lente, délicate et comme lointaine.

La main s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, rejetée avec grâce vers le ciel. Les étoiles dansaient en cercle, tourbillonnaient comme des ballerines. Comment croire que tout cela était fait pour le blesser, le tuer même ?

Leurs reflets se tordirent dans les yeux clairs de Yakoff. Son souffle s'était tari; tout son être était tendu, tétanisé par quelque chose qui dépassait son sentiment de peur.

 

La main s'abaissa, comme une sentence implacable portée à son encontre. Il entendit un nouvel hurlement percer ses oreilles; il eut mal durant cette infime seconde, ne sachant s'il y avait plus de colère que de désespoir dans ce cri aigu et surpuissant.

Cela eut un effet aussi inattendu que subit: comme une petite pièce de l'engrenage lance toute la mécanique, ce cri blessa son âme… Et lui rappela qu'il ne _devait pas mourir_.

 

Oh que non.

 

Ses muscles se contractèrent, son corps se cambra, répondant parfaitement aux injonctions martelées par les battements de son cœur. Il se retrouva en appui sur ses mains, son corps dessinant une rotation avec vigueur. D'une poussée sur ses bras douloureux, il se déporta de côté, suffisamment loin pour éviter de plein fouet la cascade de lumières qui annihilèrent la colonne, mais pas assez pour échapper à son onde de choc. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, et parvint maladroitement à atterrir, ses sandales glissant sur le sol. Il fléchit aussitôt, épuisé par cet effort fourni alors que tout son bras le brûlait littéralement. Il empoigna son épaule ensanglantée d'une main, et, sans prêter attention à ses genoux écorchés, releva son regard vers le dieu.

Les chiens semblaient danser autour de lui. Ils courraient, changeaient subitement de direction, sautaient, refermaient hargneusement leurs mâchoires dans le vide, hurlaient sinistrement. Lui, l'homme aux longs cheveux lumineux, tournait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, suivant tant bien que mal leurs déplacements avec une rage frustrée qui saturait son cosmos. L'énorme chien fondit brusquement sur lui, et Yakoff ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler d'effroi: cette bête énorme, dont les muscles roulaient sous sa fourrure couleur d'orage, bondissant sur l'homme dans un feulement à glacer les sangs... Le dieu hurla, sembla esquisser un mouvement pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Les crocs claquèrent, mais le reste de l'attaque fut brouillé par un intense éclat doré.

Yakoff, aveuglé, n'entendit qu'un tintement métallique résonner lourdement avant que ses prunelles se fixe à nouveau sur la silhouette distincte du chien. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, sa massive encolure inclinée tandis qu'il reniflait le sol. Tout autour de lui, les autres canidés se tenaient immobiles, leurs yeux d'ambre fixés sur leur leader. L'inconnu s'était volatilisé.

Le Nordique cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Le silence qui régnait à nouveau sur l'esplanade du premier temple était presque inquiétant, après tant d'agitation. L'obscurité était revenue, nuancée par l'éclat orgueilleux de la presque pleine Lune.

 

"Yakoff !"

 

L'adolescent se figea, surpris par cette voix grave et sombre qui provenait de derrière lui. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le timbre particulier de son Maître Nachi. Ce dernier avança d'un pas calme, presque lent, puis s'arrêta aux côtés de son disciple. Il était torse nu, et sa cage thoracique se haussait au rythme profond et calme de sa respiration. Tous les chiens avaient tourné la tête vers lui, les oreilles hautes dressées et leurs yeux lumineux attentifs à ses moindres mouvements. Le plus grand poussa un grondement sourd, mais en quelque sorte serein.

 

"Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

\- C..ça va…"

 

Yakoff voulut s'excuser d'emblée d'avoir désobéi, mais ses idées étaient trop brouillées pour qu'il parvienne à l'articuler sans que d'autres questions parasites ne viennent troubler sa pensée. Il leva un regard clair vers son aîné, et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Même s'il faisait quasiment noir, il pouvait bien voir que les yeux de son maître, étaient rouges –comme injectés de sang, au point que tout le globe paraisse carmin. Ses iris minces et noirs semblaient voilés, et se portaient sur un point invisible, quelque par sur le fronton du temple. Comme s'il était aveugle.

 

"Maître Nachi…? Vous ?

\- Rentre." Le coupa-t-il d'un ton presque dur. "Je m'occuperai de toi demain matin."

 

Le Nordique inclina la tête en signe de soumission, se leva et tourna les talons au temple redevenu silencieux. Son cerveau pulsait douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que ce tintement métallique qu'il avait entendu plus tôt résonnait encore sinistrement entre ses tempes, comme un appel.


	4. Le Trésor des Loups

 

 

_"Où est-il ?"_

_Des pierres se brisent, le ciel est noir comme la suie. Ça tourne ; c'est un manège. Au secours._

_"Où est-il ?!"_

_Il n'y a rien. Rien. Rien ? Pourquoi ? Au secours._

_Je ne le retrouve pas. Où est-il ?_

_Le monde continue sa danse démente, ça tourbillonne. Il n'en peut plus. Il doit le retrouver…Et lui. Et lui ? Quoi ? Le cercle du soleil. Il fait nuit. Noir, noir, noir !_

_"Où est-il ?"_

_Au secours…_

 

* * *

 

 

Yakoff avait mal dormi. En fait, il avait eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir fermer l'œil, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Sa nervosité ne l'avait pas quitté, et à présent il se sentait aussi épuisé que s'il avait passé toute la nuit à courir et s'agiter. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il avait passé tout son temps à fixer le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre sans vitres, et à ressasser ses souvenirs. Ce qui ne l'aida pas pour autant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

Lorsque le Soleil fut haut levé dans le ciel, son maître revint à la maison. Habillé de vêtements d'entraînement noirs, il entra dans la masure sans un mot. Yakoff, gêné, leva un regard prudent vers son visage : ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, quoique abondamment soulignés de noir. Il avait l'air éreinté. Sans le regarder, son maître lui dit d'une voix sombre, tout en élevant un sac en papier :

 

"Approche-toi gamin, je vais te faire un pansement."

 

Le Nordique obtempéra aussitôt, désarçonné de ne pas avoir eut de suite droit à un sermon rageur. Il s'approcha de son maître, qui s'était assis –ou plutôt laissé tomber- sur un vieux tabouret, et prit docilement place sur l'autre siège en lui présentant son côté gauche. Avec des gestes infiniment précautionneux, le chevalier écarta des pans de tissus déchirés qui s'étaient sournoisement collés à la peau, noire de sang coagulé. Yakoff ne dit rien et ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais préféra planter résolument son regard sur le mur plutôt que d'observer sa blessure. Les doigts de son maître étaient glacés, et il les sentait distinctement se promener avec délicatesse autour des points de la morsure.

 

"Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait blessé.

\- Le chien…?"

 

Yakoff déglutit faiblement. Même s'il pensait (sans trop grande conviction, tout de même) que cet immense animal l'avait mordu pour mieux lui sauver la vie, il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Son maître se mit enfin à nettoyer la plaie du sang séché avec du coton humide, et reprit d'un ton presque amusé :

 

" Ce n'était pas un chien, Yakoff, mais un loup. Il s'appelle Hagane."

 

L'adolescent coula un regard empli d'effroi et de stupeur vers son pédagogue, qui laissa échapper un rire sourd et grave, pareil à un grondement animal.

 

" Lui, sa compagne Kogane et leur meute sont chargés de protéger le pourtour des maisons du Zodiaque. Je les ai dressés pour qu'ils ne se montrent agressifs qu'envers les visiteurs indésirables.

\- Moi, par exemple ?" Grimaça Yakoff, dans une tentative de plaisanterie qui lui rappela aussitôt le dieu du premier temple. Il n'osa poser de questions à son maître, et attendit le cœur battant que celui-ci reprenne la parole.

Mais ce dernier garda le silence un bon moment, peut-être trop concentré sur sa tâche pour répondre. Il avait finit d'éponger le sang, et l'épaule de Yakoff présentait une lignée de fentes rouges plus ou moins larges là où le loup avait enfoncé ses grands crocs. Il fouilla patiemment dans son sac de papier pour en sortir une boîte d'onguent au parfum entêtant, qu'il se mit à appliquer avec une surprenante douceur.

 

" Tu dois savoir que tu es en tort, Yakoff, dit-il enfin. Normalement, approcher les temples est sévèrement puni par le Grand Pope, mais tu as de la chance…Non, tu as eu _beaucoup de chance_ , bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Bref, aucune sanction ne sera levée contre toi pour cette fois."

 

Yakoff sentit ses épaules se détendre sensiblement, comme déchargées d'un lourd fardeau. Le jeune homme soupira, et murmura comme s'il rappelait pour lui-même la raison de son escapade :

 

"J'avais entendu un cri horrible…"

 

De son côté, le maître leva ses yeux gris bleuté sur le visage détourné et pensif de son élève. Il le fixa quelques secondes, puis abaissa son regard. Ses yeux lourdement cernés semblaient encore plus lestés sous le couvert de ses paupières. Dire qu'il avait l'air éreinté était un bel euphémisme. Non, il semblait plus sur le point de mourir de fatigue ou d'accablement. Le chevalier cilla lentement, et reprit sa tâche sans un mot. Bientôt, des bandelettes blanches vinrent ceindre fermement d'épaule de Yakoff, en passant en travers de son torse.

 

"C'est ce que j'appelle du travail bien fait, se félicita le maître tout en se levant. La morsure n'est pas tellement profonde, et grâce à cet onguent spécial les traces auront disparu dans trois jours…"

 

Yakoff se leva à son tour, et tâta les bandages du bout des doigts. Ledit onguent était chaud, et picotait étrangement sa peau. Ses mouvements étaient relativement limités au niveau du torse, et malheureusement pour lui, cela signifiait également que son premier entraînement était encore repoussé à plus tard.

 

"Merci beaucoup, Maître Nachi."

 

L'homme aux cheveux noirs agita légèrement la main pour accuser réception des remerciements, et lui tourna le dos pour ranger le matériel de soins.

 

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais le médecin du Sanctuaire… D'ailleurs il est temps d'aller le voir, il trépigne d'impatience."

 

Le maître se tourna vers son pupille avec un sourire léger, comme pour surprendre l'expression ébahie qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

 

"C'est…le chevalier dont vous m'avez parlé hier ?

\- Exact. Son officine se trouve tout près de l'arène ; et c'est là que tu pourras aussi voir le Grand Pope... Alors, sois présentable."

 

Yakoff retint à grand peine un hoquet à la fois émerveillé… et paniqué, lorsqu'il avisa sa chemise déchirée, imbibée de sang et de poussière. Ce n'était vraiment "présentable". Nachi hocha la tête avec gravité, et sortit diligemment d'un vieux bahut de bois un chiton noir, aux manches élimées mais de solide facture, qu'il offrit à son élève. Le vêtement semblait un peu trop grand pour Yakoff, et il dut en conséquence nouer un ceinturon de cuir à sa taille et composer avec le col déterminé à bailler sur son épaule. Il passa une main impatiente dans sa crinière bleutée, et, presque rayonnant, s'élança avant son maître au-dehors de la masure. Il ne ressentait déjà plus aucune douleur ou tiraillement au niveau de son épaule –ou alors, c'était uniquement son excitation qui le distrayait assez pour qu'il l'oublie. Il dévala la butte et se mit à trotter avec énergie sur le sentier marqué de vieilles dalles brisées qui menait au reste de l'Agora. Derrière lui marchait d'un pas posé le chevalier, dont le regard plus sombre que jamais se perdit bien vite au milieu des collines brodées de vergers du Sanctuaire.

 

"Maître ! Maître Nachi !! Nooon, non, pas toucher ! Pas tou –Aïeuuuh…Maître !"

 

L'interpellé cilla, le temps de s'extirper de ses pensées, et tourna la tête vers son apprenti. Ce dernier venait de se faire cerner par les quatre jeunes loups qu'il avait déjà croisé la nuit précédente, lesquels galopaient allègrement autour du jeune homme, en jappant et mordillant les longs pans de son chiton. Yakoff semblait embarrassé, et tournait sur lui-même pour se défaire maladroitement de cette invasion.

 

"Ils ont certainement senti mon odeur sur toi. Tu es définitivement leur ami, maintenant." Lança tranquillement le maître en s'approchant, puis en dépassant nonchalamment son élève.

 

" Quoi ?! Maître ! Je veux pas jouer avec –Aïe, arrête toi ! – eux ! Maîîîître !"

 

Yakoff, désemparé et ballotté par les gesticulations enjouées des loups, regarda son précepteur s'éloigner progressivement, puis disparaître au détour d'une des premières bâtisses de l'Agora. Abandonné à son sort, il baissa ses yeux vert lime sur les loups –oui, c'était bien des loups…comment avait-il pu les confondre avec des chiens ? – et fit d'un ton faussement allègre :

 

" Bonjour… Je suis Yakoff, dix-sept ans, je viens de Kohoutek en Sibérie orientale… enchanté. Aïe. Je peux partir, maintenant ?"

 

Les quatre compères jappèrent sans cesser leur jeu de bousculade et de le bourrer de coups de pattes ou de truffes inquisiteurs. Le Nordique poussa un soupir résigné, et se prit au jeu en leur grattant vindicativement les oreilles. Et dire qu'il allait rencontrer le Grand Pope, juste après…!

 

"Allez, allez, laissez-moi ! Merci pour hier soir, hein…mais je jouerai avec vous plus tard. D'accord ? Hé toi, là…c'est un domaine privé ! Ça suffit !"

 

Yakoff entendit un grondement sourd derrière lui, et se tourna pour constater avec un certain désespoir qu'il s'agissait des deux chefs de meute. L'immense loup qui l'avait mordu –Hagane, c'était ça ? – s'approcha et s'assit tranquillement, comme si son seul but était de venir profiter du spectacle. Kogane, la louve, arborait un curieux pelage gris-mordoré, et lorsqu'elle se coucha au sol avec une nonchalance quasi souveraine, les loups plus petits délaissèrent aussitôt Yakoff pour venir la cajoler. Étaient-ils ses louveteaux ? Le Néophyte soupira de soulagement, épousseta tant bien que mal sa tunique et son pantalon malmenés, et posa son regard sur les immenses loups, gardiens du Sanctuaire. Un détail attira aussitôt son attention : la louve tenait depuis son arrivée un objet dans sa gueule, qui brillait avec force lorsqu'un rayon de soleil s'y échouait. Intrigué, Yakoff s'accroupit devant l'imposante Kogane, et tendit une main prudente vers sa gueule. La femelle darda sur lui un regard doré et incisif, puis déposa avec docilité l'objet dans la main qu'il lui présentait.

Les yeux du Nordique s'arrondirent de stupeur, et son souffle se tarit soudainement dans sa poitrine. C'était un bracelet. Et pas n'importe lequel : il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son éclat solaire lorsqu'il tintinnabulait au poignet de son propriétaire. Le dieu du Jour…

Yakoff le fit précautionneusement tourner entre ses mains. Il était plutôt épais, aux bords rebondis, et orné sur sa frise de quelques griffes dessinant des sortes de parenthèses crochues autour d'un disque. Il brillait comme de l'or pur, mais était bien trop léger pour être constitué de ce métal précieux ; sa surface restait nue de toute imperfection, pourtant ce bijou lui semblait tout de même ancien.

Il donna une chiquenaude sur le métal, qui vibra délicatement. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était entendu, la nuit dernière. Il avait du tomber et s'égarer lorsque Hagane avait attaqué le dieu…

Pensif, Yakoff se redressa et courut vers la maison de son maître pour dissimuler précautionneusement le bracelet sous son oreiller. Il resta quelques secondes à dévisager muettement son lit, se sentant aussi coupable qu'un voleur. Il savait qu'il devait montrer ce bijou à son maître, le prévenir ; il s'agissait peut-être d'un danger pour le Sanctuaire…Oui, il devait lui en parler, au plus vite.

Et pourtant…

Les yeux immergés dans le souvenir lumineux du dieu du Jour, Yakoff se pencha légèrement pour lisser avec la vigilance d'un criminel son oreiller, avant de quitter la maison d'un pas tranquille.


	5. Le Fantôme des Noëls Passés

 "Nachi-kun, tu tires une tête de mort vivant."

 

L'extrémité pâle d'un doigt toucha le front dudit mort vivant comme pour y marquer un point, mais ne fit que lui arracher un grondement sourd. Ses yeux couleur d'orage demeuraient rivés au sol, comme si Atlas avait déchargé le poids du monde sur ses paupières. Il faisait plutôt sombre à l'intérieur, mais un rayon de lumière blanche balafrait son dos voûté avant de se perdre sur le mur opposé à l'entrée.

 

"Tu as trop lutté, je crains que ce ne soit plus efficace à partir de maintenant."

 

Nachi baissa la tête encore plus, et se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ; avec une violence sans cesse redoublée.

 

"Arrête ! Arrête, Nachi…Ce n'est la faute de personne. Et surtout pas la tienne.

\- Il n'empêche, murmura lentement le brun, que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer pleinement ma charge. Je suis irresponsable. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu se passer si la meute n'était pas intervenue, si…

\- Tu penses qu'il serait allé jusque là ?

-…Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout."

 

Nachi se leva soudainement de son siège, en poussant un profond soupir. Il se détourna vers la porte, aveuglant rectangle de lumière qui donnait sur l'Agora. La place grouillait de vie, à cette heure tardive de la matinée ; de très jeunes apprentis s'amusaient à slalomer entre les gardes et les domestiques du Sanctuaire, tandis que des ouvriers s'attelaient encore et encore à redresser les colonnes et restaurer les vieux bâtiments.

 

"Yakoff arrive.

\- Ah, enfin ! Il sait se faire attendre, lui !"

 

Le jeune Nordique arrivait en effet en courant à travers la place. En voyant son maître apparaître à l'entrée d'une vaste bâtisse aux murs envahis de plantes grimpantes, un large sourire apparut sur son visage, et il stoppa sa course juste devant lui :

 

"Maître, comment avez-vous pu me laisser entre leurs griffes !

\- Ces petits sont très affectueux, répondit simplement Nachi.

\- Comment ça, "petits" ?! Maître, ils sont ENORMES…et collants. Je suis en retard ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

 

Le chevalier eut un petit sourire, et recula dans l'ombre fraîche de l'officine, libérant le passage à son élève. L'endroit était un véritable capharnaüm ; tout l'espace de cette vaste pièce était occupé par une multitude de petites étagères alignées et ne ménageant que d'étroits couloirs entre eux. Il y avait des flacons aux formes et contenus hétéroclites classés sans ordre apparent, entre des pots de plantes étranges et des empilements de boîtes de fer décorées et rouillées par le temps. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'herbes séchées, de menthe et de poussière. Yakoff cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'accoutumer à cette trop soudaine obscurité, et ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme qui se trouvait avec eux.

 

"Bonjour, jeune homme !"

 

L'apprenti sursauta, tandis que l'apothicaire s'approchait en étirant un large sourire. Ce n'était plus la soudaineté de son apparition que son apparence elle-même qui avait surpris Yakoff : l'homme qui venait de le saluer avait un teint d'une curieuse couleur cendreuse, comme s'il ne s'était jamais exposé au soleil. Il portait un ample vêtement ressemblant presque à une robe de bure par sa coupe et sa lourde étoffe brune, et ses bras croisés sur son torse étaient complètement dissimulés sous ses longues manches évasées. L'Apothicaire inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut, faisant ainsi ondoyer la longue chevelure blanche qui dessinait une crête sur son crâne – comme une vague écumeuse, songea Yakoff sur l'instant – avant de s'échouer sur son épaule et cascader sur son torse.

Sur le côté droit de son crâne, laissé à nu, s'étalait une impressionnante cicatrice, étoilée, mais dont l'une des "branches" de tissu cicatriciel se faufilait jusqu'au milieu de son front. Yakoff sentit un discret frisson lui parcourir la nuque, juste avant de répondre maladroitement :

 

"Euh…Bon- Bonjour…"

 

Ses yeux eux étaient noirs, intégralement noirs. Mais toute cette obscurité était paradoxalement lumineuse : on ne décelait que bonté et douceur dans ce regard-là, aussi singulier fût-il.

 

"Je suis l'apothicaire du Sanctuaire, Ichi, ancien chevalier de l'Hydre, reprit-il d'un ton enjoué. Tu peux m'appeler Maître Vénéré si tu veux, ça me fera autant plaisir qu'à toi !"

 

Le médecin sourit largement et allongea avec une inattendue vivacité sa main pour tapoter le crâne de Yakoff. L'apprenti répondit à son sourire, les yeux brillants d'admiration, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

 

"Le Chevalier de l'Hydre ?! Cela veut dire que vous avez participé à la dernière Guerre Sainte, comme maître Nachi ?"

 

Nachi, qui était resté posté à l'entrée, détourna son regard sombre vers l'extérieur comme si l'agora venait soudainement de gagner en intérêt à ses yeux. Ichi, lui, cligna des yeux d'un air étonné, puis se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployée.

 

"Ma foi, oui ! Répondit-il enfin en reprenant un semblant de sérieux. Et d'ailleurs jeune homme, sache que j'ai hérité ceci…(il tapota sa cicatrice en affectant un air conspirateur) de ma dantesque confrontation avec le dieu Thanatos, Messager de la Mort !"

 

L'apothicaire sembla beaucoup apprécier l'expression débordante d'admiration, de frayeur et d'enthousiasme mêlés du jeune apprenti, mais sembla vite se raviser pour s'adresser directement à Nachi, d'un ton exagérément choqué :

 

"Nachi-kun, tu ne lui as donc pas encore enseigné l'histoire du Sanctuaire ?!"

 

L'interpellé grogna quelque chose comme "pas eu le temps" tout en agitant sa main, et alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret, sans doute pour fixer l'extérieur plus confortablement.

 

"J'ai compris ! C'est encore une mission pour Ichi, ça !" soupira théâtralement ce dernier en imitant le coutumier moulinet de main de son compagnon d'arme. Il sourit en reposant son regard d'obsidienne sur Yakoff, et ajouta :

 

"Je fais un peu de tout, au Sanctuaire. Ma fonction principale est de sauver de la mort, et ce quotidiennement, des apprentis lancés sur la voie de la chevalerie –comme toi, à quelques détails près. Je m'occupe aussi d'enseigner aux apprentis les rudiments de l'histoire du Sanctuaire, le protocole, la mythologie évidemment, et aussi l'usage du cosmos sur le plan théorique. Bref, tu l'as certainement déjà deviné : le Sanctuaire ne peut pas fonctionner sans moi. Je suis indispensable, et sais-tu qu'en plus j'ai pour projet de…

\- Ichi, arrête de raconter ta vie au premier venu."

 

Le médecin, tout comme Yakoff, sursauta, comme électrisé par cette voix autoritaire. Dans l'encadrement de l'entrée se découpait une sombre silhouette, vêtue d'une lourde robe noire qui semblait couvrir intégralement son corps. Yakoff cligna des yeux, tandis que Nachi se levait déjà de son siège, quoique sans empressement, pour incliner son buste :

 

"Grand Pope…"

 

Ichi l'imita sans faire de commentaires, et Yakoff, proprement désarçonné, s'inclina respectueusement. Le Pope. Le Pope en personne !

Le Nordique leva timidement son regard tandis que le Régent s'avançait dans l'officine avec une grâce altière. Il portait un masque noir et soigneusement poli sur son visage, ainsi qu'un lourd casque d'apparat rouge sombre. Sa taille était ceinte d'un ceinturon, si large que l'on aurait dit un corset, et incrusté de gemmes opaques aux teintes sombres. De nombreux colliers, alourdis de croix orthodoxes pendaient à sa poitrine et émettaient de délicats cliquetis à chacun de ses pas.

 

" Toi."

 

Sa voix, incontestablement féminine, fit tressaillir Yakoff de crainte. Il se raidit, et murmura un inintelligible "oui ?" en tâchant de fixer ce masque noir et inexpressif avec tout le respect qu'il se devait.

 

"Tu es le nouvel élève de Nachi, c'est bien ça ?

\- O-Oui !

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup parler de toi, gamin. Et ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es ici, tout au plus.

\- Je…

\- Ne pense pas avoir droit à un traitement particulier parce que tu es plus âgé que les autres apprentis, voire même parce que tu as connu Cygnus. Un autre écart de conduite te vaudra un sévère châtiment, sache-le."

 

Yakoff ne parvint même pas à déglutir, tant l'aura de supériorité du Grand Pope était écrasante et le submergeait de culpabilité. Ichi poussa un soupir discret, tandis que Nachi passait une main fatiguée sur son visage.

 

"Shaina, fit-il enfin d'une voix lente. Je l'ai déjà prévenu, ce n'est pas la peine de le terroriser de la sorte."

 

Le Grand Pope sembla darder un regard noir sur le maître à travers son masque neutre, et finit par rétorquer d'une voix plus calme :

 

" Je dis ça pour son bien."

 

Nachi hocha la tête et adressa un vague sourire à Shaina, qui elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, préférant se retourner vers Yakoff pour ajouter :

 

"Tu as tout intérêt à être convainquant lors de ton premier entraînement dans l'Arène, gamin. J'y serai. (son masque s'inclina légèrement de côté) Ah, et suis-moi à l'extérieur, il faut qu'on parle, seul à seule."

 

Le Grand Pope posa une main ferme et impitoyable sur l'épaule d'un Yakoff muet de frayeur et l'attira vers la sortie sans se soucier de son avis, ou de celui des deux autres chevaliers présents. Ichi leur adressa un petit signe de main jovial, comme si de rien n'était, et Nachi laissa échapper un lourd soupir en se laissant retomber sur son tabouret.

 

"Elle a encore du mal à assumer sa charge de Pope, nota le médecin en s'avançant jusqu'au pas de la porte, à côté de son ami.

\- Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut.

\- C'est évident, elle est devenue plus douce…avec certes quelques piques de colère, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'apanage des Grands Popes."

 

Ichi rit légèrement de sa propre plaisanterie, puis ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux :

 

"Elle va lui en parler, tu crois ?"

 

Nachi esquissa un signe de tête négatif avec lenteur. Il passa une ixième fois sa main sur son visage, puis la porta avec une sorte d'hésitation vers Ichi pour serrer le pan de sa longue manche. Le sourire du médecin s'estompa progressivement jusqu'à disparaître totalement alors qu'il baissait lentement les yeux vers son ami ; ce dernier l'observait déjà fixement, et murmura sur un ton indéfinissable :

 

"Ichi…Aide-moi…"

 

* * *

 

 

"Assis."

 

Yakoff tressaillit et prit docilement place sur une colonne couchée qui faisait à présent office de banc pour les badauds de l'Agora. Les passants en question, comme s'ils percevaient de loin la mauvaise humeur de la Régente, évitèrent soigneusement de passer près d'eux. Ils étaient donc effectivement "seul à seul", au beau milieu d'une place supposée être bondée à cette heure du jour.

Le Grand Pope resta debout, les bras croisés et son visage masqué de noir incliné vers lui d'un air menaçant ; elle sembla attendre quelques secondes pour instaurer une terreur plus dense, puis reprit la parole :

 

"Yakoff, c'est bien ça ? Répond à mes questions, et sans tergiverser je te prie…Pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison de ton maître, hier soir ?

-Je…(Yakoff crispa ses mains sur le granit ensoleillé de la colonne) J'ai entendu un cri. Qui venait de là-bas…j'ai pensé que…

\- Que ?

\- Que quelqu'un était en danger…mais mon Maître ne s'est pas réveillé, ni personne dans le village…"

 

Le Nordique était dérouté ; le masque d'onyx poli du Pope ne lui permettait pas de voir ses réactions, si ce n'étaient de légers mouvements de tête. Mais cette fois, elle demeura parfaitement immobile, avant de faire d'un ton maussade :

 

" Et qu'as-tu vu, ensuite ?"

 

Yakoff retint sa respiration. Il se retrouvait face à un dilemme de taille ; lui qui voulait garder pour lui sa rencontre avec le dieu du premier temple, voilà que le Pope en personne venait lui soutirer ses aveux… Et ce devait forcément être important…il en allait peut-être de la sécurité du Sanctuaire ( _Pourtant… pourtant…!_ ) …D'ailleurs, quelle raison concrète pouvait-il invoquer pour garder le silence ? Il n'était pas un "élu", ou quelque chose comme ça !

 

"Je…j'ai vu un grand éclat lumineux, une… explosion de cosmos. Après, un inconnu m'a attaqué, sans dire un mot…Juste en criant. C'est à ce moment là que les loups sont intervenus, et…ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je crois.

\- Et cet inconnu ? fit-elle d'un ton impatient.

\- Il s'est…volatilisé. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion."

 

Le Grand Pope hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, puis sans crier gare, se détourna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Yakoff, sidéré –car il s'était évidemment attendu à de troublantes révélations, à l'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre sainte ou dieu sait quoi encore-, ne put s'empêcher de se lever et se courir après Shaina.

 

"Attendez !"

 

Il la dépassa et se posta fermement devant elle pour lui barrer la route, les bras en croix. Le Pope s'était arrêté, et semblait le jauger en silence. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'insolence de son acte, mais il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses :

 

"Dites-moi, je vous en prie ! Etait-ce un ennemi ?"

 

Shaina émit un rire étrange, assourdi par son masque, avant de répondre d'une voix atone :

 

" Toi que l'on dit éveillé au sixième sens depuis l'âge de cinq ans, as-tu senti dans son cosmos de la malveillance ?

\- N…Non. Non, je ne crois pas…(Yakoff baissa la tête, troublé) En fait, je n'en sais rien.

\- Bonne réponse ; au moins tu sais ne pas présumer de ton savoir."

 

La Régente posa sa main dextre aux longs ongles mauves sur l'épaule droite de Yakoff, et l'écarta d'une poussée exagérément puissante pour poursuivre son chemin. Yakoff tituba maladroitement et manqua de peu de tomber par terre. Il se retourna aussitôt, et s'exclama :

 

"Grand Pope ! Vous savez qui est cette personne ? Est-ce…un…un dieu ?"

 

Le cœur battant à tout rompe, il attendit la réponse de Shaina ; celle-ci s'était figée, mais lui tournait toujours le dos. Une brise légère vint glisser ses doigts joueurs dans les boucles vertes qui s'échappaient de son lourd casque de Pope, et faire ondoyer délicatement les pans de sa robe noire.

 

" Un dieu ? Non, pas que je sache..."

 

Elle poussa un soupir –Yakoff ne l'entendit pas, mais vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement-, et reprit sa marche plus lentement, tout en ajoutant d'un ton amer :

 

" Mais le fantôme des Noëls passés, peut-être..."


	6. Long Gone

 

Yakoff était resté un long moment seul, à fixer l'étroit sentier en pente au bout duquel le Grand Pope avait disparu.

"Le fantôme des Noëls passés" ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Un fantôme…

Le Russe frémit spontanément, se souvenant du hurlement comme si le dieu était encore là pour crier tout près de son oreille, et de toute cette lumière…Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre le Pope –si telle avait été son intention, du moins.

Au bout de cette longue pause songeuse, Yakoff se détourna et reprit le chemin de l'officine d'un pas lent, les yeux rivés sur les dalles blanches qui pavaient l'agora.

 

Il était encore à plusieurs mètres de l'antre d'Ichi lorsqu'il releva la tête. De surprise, il s'arrêta et resta presque bouche bée. Un grand rectangle de lumière s'insinuait par l'entrée sans porte de l'officine, dévoilant avec une netteté presque déplacée ce qui s'y passait. L'apothicaire et son maître Nachi étaient encore à l'intérieur, et semblaient se disputer.

Yakoff n'entendit pas distinctement ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'expression empreinte sur le visage ordinairement serein de son précepteur le glaça suffisamment pour qu'il ne tente même pas de s'approcher un peu plus. Nachi tenait les poignets pâles du médecin, que ce dernier agitait frénétiquement pour se défaire de leur étau. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dit quelque chose avec insistance, et Ichi ne répondit qu'en secouant énergiquement sa tête, dans un signe manifeste de refus.

Le cœur battant, Yakoff ravala son appréhension et courut de côté pour s'approcher discrètement du mur de l'officine, sans être vu par les deux vétérans. La façade était chargée de plantes à fleurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, et dont le parfum capiteux éveilla quelques picotements à l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, en position accroupie. Les bras ceinturant ses genoux, il se mit à fixer l'agora ; mais toute son attention étaient malgré lui tournée vers les voix à l'intérieur… Il les entendait plus distinctement à présent, bien que leur dispute parût déjà s'être un peu apaisée :

 

"Tu…Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens ?"

 

C'était la voix de Nachi. Yakoff retint son souffle : chacun de ses mots prononcés semblait peser lourd, blindés d'incompréhension, de lassitude et de peine. Même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il ressentait le trouble de son maître aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing en plein cœur.

 

"Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Ichi d'un ton sans doute moins convaincu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider ?

\- Je t'aide déjà, Nachi-kun." La voix du médecin était cette fois emplie d'une détresse mal jugulée. "Tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile, pour moi ? A chaque fois, j'ai peur de te…Nachi-kun, attends !"

 

Yakoff sursauta violemment en entendant des bruits de pas. Il tourna la tête de côté juste à temps pour voir son maître apparaître à l'entrée, son regard bleu gris déjà fixé sur lui. La mâchoire du chevalier se crispa, pourtant ce fut une voix lente et dépourvue d'agressivité qui s'éleva :

 

"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

 

Le Russe esquissa un "non" de la tête. Nachi acquiesça légèrement, comme pour signifier qu'il le croyait, alors que derrière lui apparaissait Ichi, l'air embarrassé.

 

"Oh, Yakoff…

-Tu as parlé avec le Grand Pope ?

\- Euh, oui, répondit Yakoff tout en se levant prudemment.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?" Demanda à son tour Ichi, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire pâle : "Elle fait un peu peur dans son genre, mais j'espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur…

-Euh…"

 

Yakoff chercha ses mots un bref instant, tout en sentant les yeux des deux chevaliers plantés sur lui avec un intérêt un peu trop poussé pour être normal. Le jeune apprenti reprit alors sur un ton hésitant :

 

"Elle m'a parlé de "fantôme des Noëls passés", mais je n'ai pas compris ce que…

-Ah ! Fit Ichi en hochant la tête, l'air aussi soulagé que son ami. Ça vient d'une œuvre de Charles Dickens, son Chant de Noël…

\- …Ah bon."

 

Yakoff cligna des yeux, passablement étonné. A Kohoutek il n'avait jamais lu que quelques livres d'auteurs russes, et les seuls contes qu'il connaissait étaient ceux que lui avait contés son grand-père. Il n'avait même pas songé à une référence littéraire.

 

"Le livre se trouve sûrement dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, si ça t'intéresse, renchérit Ichi en passant une main sur son crâne scarifié. Décidément, Shaina-san n'a pas fini de me surprendre : la voilà poétesse !

\- Si elle t'entend, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, fit remarquer Nachi d'un ton neutre, son regard toujours chevillé sur son élève.

\- Oh euh…Heum. Et si tu allais occuper ton apprenti tout frais sorti de Sibérie, toi ?"

 

Ichi joignit le geste à la parole en donnant une tape dans le dos de Nachi pour le chasser du pas de sa porte. Ce dernier se retourna brièvement pour lui adresser un regard difficile à définir, puis finit par esquisser un sourire. Comme un acte de reddition.

 

"Entendu…(il se tourna vers Yakoff) Avec ta blessure, je ne vais pas t'obliger à soulever des montagnes aujourd'hui…Alors nous allons juste observer l'entraînement des autres, dans l'arène. On en profitera pour aborder quelques points techniques."

 

Yakoff hocha la tête en affichant un sourire un iota crispé -son maître paraissait très sérieux en parlant de lui faire soulever des montagnes -, et après avoir salué Ichi avec une déférence qui fit éclater de rire l'apothicaire, il suivit Nachi sur le chemin de l'arène du Sanctuaire.

 

* * *

 

Le vent faisait grincer les branches des oliviers – ces arbres courbes, comme torturés par le Temps, qui suivaient la ligne du petit sentier séparant l'agora de l'arène. Yakoff avait prit les devants, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de voir les autres apprentis s'exercer. Il entendait déjà leurs clameurs fuser au-delà des hautes façades de vieille pierre, qui sonnaient comme une invitation à ses oreilles. Il avait envie –non, besoin – de se changer les idées ; il lui semblait incroyablement difficile de se camper sur un seul état d'esprit au Sanctuaire : tantôt l'allégresse, et tout de suite après la crainte, et ces mystères, puis la jovialité d'Ichi, et les allusions du Grand Pope…

Yakoff posa ses yeux rêveurs sur la voûte en demi-teinte des feuillages, qui défilait au-dessus de sa tête en tâchant d'ombres son visage.

 

"Yakoff ?"

 

Le Nordique se figea, et tourna la tête en arrière, là où se tenait son maître. Il était immobile et très légèrement voûté, lui aussi recouvert par les ombres dansantes des frondaisons. Yakoff cligna des yeux, interrogateur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses yeux, la nuit dernière, et du ton qu'il avait employé il y a quelques minutes à peine pour supplier Ichi – _de quoi, au juste_ ?

Une chape d'accablement tomba sur ses épaules, qu'il chassa presque aussitôt d'un revers de pensée. Quelque part, il ne doutait pas que son maître était trop honnête pour lui cacher des choses importantes ; et si ce qu'il avait entrevu et entendu depuis son arrivée était grave, il savait qu'il finirait par le savoir, bientôt.

Nachi n'avait pas encore parlé, et se contentait de le fixer de ses prunelles minces et sombres.

 

"Maître ?"

 

Le chevalier s'approcha à pas lents de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule valide. Il y avait toujours cette fine esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres, qui semblait là pour excuser l'aspect presque inquiétant de ses yeux fatigués.

 

"Tu dois t'en douter…mais beaucoup… _beaucoup de choses_ ont changé au Sanctuaire en dix années. A l'époque où Hyoga s'entraînait avec le Seigneur Camus en Sibérie, ou lorsqu'il y a eu la bataille du Sanctuaire…l'Ordre était déjà sur la voie de la déliquescence."

 

Nachi crispa encore ses mâchoires, comme si évoquer ces faits lui étaient douloureux. Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ? " _Fouiller les cendres, c'est aussi raviver des braises douloureuses_ " ? Yakoff baissa la tête, pensif. C'était vrai que beaucoup de gens étaient morts ; à commencer par les Chevaliers d'Or. Même lui qui était un ami de Hyoga, il ne savait pas où ce dernier se trouvait. Non, il ne savait même pas si le Cygne était en vie, ou non.

 

"Le Sanctuaire, reprit son maître d'un ton bas, ne compte aujourd'hui que le tiers de ses occupants habituels. Trouver des apprentis, prêts à renoncer à la vie moderne, prêts à servir une Déesse absente, et tout cela sans obtenir de récompense…cela relève pratiquement de l'impossible. Et de plus…"

 

La main du vétéran se crispa sensiblement sur l'épaule de Yakoff, qui leva vers lui un regard troublé.

 

"De plus…il ne faut pas oublier que les armures d'Athéna sont toutes mortes, ou restées introuvables.

-Q…Quoi ?!"

 

Une brise caressante se leva et fit tanguer les tâches de lumière sur les pommettes de Nachi, tandis que Yakoff le dévisageait, estomaqué. L'homme aux cheveux noirs abaissa ses paupières, et fit d'un ton si bas qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre distinctement :

 

"Oui, sur les quatre-vingt huit…Il ne nous en reste aucune."

  

* * *

 

_Ils sont partis, tous._

_Et nous qui sommes restés en arrière, nous…Nous ignorons tout, et nous continuerons certainement de tout ignorer. Tel est notre châtiment._

_"Ils sont partis" ; combien de fois me le suis-je répété, comme si à force de le dire ces mots perdraient tout sens et deviendraient inoffensifs ? Seiya, Shiryû, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Marine…et Athéna. Partis. Disparus. Morts, peut-être, mais je me refuse à y penser. S'ils étaient morts…je l'aurais su, je l'aurais senti._

_J'y crois._

_Et pourtant, comment expliquer que l'ancestrale barrière de cosmos divin se soit délitée en moins de dix ans ? Pourquoi le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est-il tombé en ruine, en même temps que le Sanctuaire d'Artémis ?_

_Pourquoi les Dieux se sont-ils tus si longtemps?_

_Je n'ai pas de réponses à ces questions. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour nous ; nous qui sommes devenus si vulnérables, si ridicules…Si seulement tout n'avait pas dérapé, il y a neuf ans, peut-être que…_

 

Elle caressa avec une curieuse tendresse l'herbe poudrée de minuscules fleurs ; ces petites fleurs violettes qui ne poussaient que sur cette colline. Que sur cette tombe.

 

"Que dois-je faire, Cassios ?

 

Évidemment, aucune voix ne vînt lui murmurer de précieux conseils. Tandis qu'un vent doux se levait, Shaina replaça son masque son visage, le cœur soudainement alourdi de plomb.

Et plus bas sur l'agora, au même moment, Ichi décantait avec minutie l'une de ses préparations. Il tourna vaguement la tête lorsque la brise vint faire chuchoter les feuillages, à l'extérieur. Il porta une main à son visage pour frotter consciencieusement ses yeux, puis se remit au travail.

Parfois, Nachi, Ichi, Shaina…tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière en somme…Parfois, ils avaient l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, ou du moins, que c'était ce qu'il aurait du faire : Ils étaient seuls, ils avaient tout perdu, et ils savaient aussi pertinemment que le peu de choses qu'il leur restait, ils les perdraient bientôt. Ils se doutaient peut-être qu'après eux, le Sanctuaire serait progressivement vidé, et tomberait dans l'oubli pour toujours.

Qu'il n'y aurait personne pour se souvenir d'eux-mêmes, de leurs aînés, de leurs ancêtres, de ces héros qui avaient sauvé le monde et dont le nom finirait par s'éroder sur les modestes stèles du cimetière.

Mais ils se rappelaient toujours, immanquablement, que quelques personnes étaient restées debout, par amour pour la Vie. Pour cette raison, ils continuaient de regarder le monde tourner, et ne baissaient pas les bras.

 


	7. Le Reflet de l'Univers

 

Yakoff observa un mutisme tenace lorsqu'ils passèrent sous l'immense arcade de pierre qui faisait office d'entrée à l'arène. Il avait encore, roulant dans sa tête comme un écho déjà ancien, les paroles de son maître : plus aucune armure…Et soudainement s'ouvrait devant lui une perspective incongrue et vertigineuse, faisant naître en lui un sourd sentiment de crainte : il comprenait aisément qu'auparavant, les armures servaient en quelque sorte de récompense, de "graal" pour remercier la fidélité et l'acharnement des guerriers. Maintenant réduit à une poignée, les vétérans de la précédente Guerre Sainte devaient s'acharner à rebâtir un monument, pas même avec des ruines, mais avec un sable qui coulait entre les doigts.

Le Russe poussa un soupir, marchant comme au ralenti aux côtés de son maître redevenu muet, mais finit par raccrocher une ébauche de sourire confiant à ses lèvres. Lui, il était là. Il n'était ni une ruine, ni du sable, mais une terre neuve et solide. Et il avait la très ferme intention de porter haut l'héritage laissé par Hyoga, et tous les autres chevaliers disparus pour sauver l'humanité.

 

Yakoff releva les yeux, et fut aussitôt obligé de les plisser sous une soudaine et inattendue luminosité : au-delà de l'arcade, sous le brûlant soleil du zénith, des dizaines d'enfants ou adolescents s'exerçaient dans l'arène tandis que sur les hauts gradins de pierre brute, les aînés lançaient des conseils et réprimandes en criant, et les autres encourageaient vivement leurs camarades.

Lorsque Nachi apparut en pleine lumière, Yakoff eut la surprise de voir pratiquement tous les jeunes apprentis tourner la tête dans leur direction en affichant de larges sourires. Ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers le chevalier en l'appelant à grands cris, si bien que le Russe, bien vite noyé dans une bousculade joyeuse, fut repoussé à trois bons mètres de son précepteur. Avec la quiétude de celui qui est accoutumé à ce genre d'effusions, Nachi saluait chacun des enfants en laissant les plus jeunes se pendre à ses bras et tirailler les pans de sa tunique.

 

"Maître Nachi, j'ai réussi à sentir mon cosmos !

\- J'ai enfin pu battre Olaf, vous auriez du voir ça !

\- Hé, c'était un coup de chance ! Maître, vous venez nous entraîner ?

\- Oh oui ! Maître, je peux vous affronter ? S'il vous plaît !"

 

Yakoff passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, plutôt amusé de constater que son maître avait un véritable fan-club, mais aussi un tantinet vexé d'avoir été évincé de la sorte. Le Japonais éleva ses mains pour intimer les néophytes au silence – et soulevant par la même occasion deux petits garçons hilares, toujours accrochés à ses bras :

 

"Du calme…fit-il d'un ton bas qui acheva de taire leur babillage enthousiaste. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas vous accorder beaucoup de temps. Je dois m'occuper personnellement d'un nouvel apprenti (il adressa un signe de tête Yakoff, ce qui lui valut un regard torve général plus qu'intimidant), venu de Sibérie orientale. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider, même s'il est plus âgé que vous."

 

Nachi s'autorisa un sourire plus large en prenant dans ses bras les deux garçonnets et les soulevant comme s'ils ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Ravis, ils agitèrent les bras comme pour célébrer l'accession au plus haut sommet du monde, tandis que les autres néophytes se tournaient vers Yakoff. Ils le dévisagèrent avec intérêt ou curiosité, certains même avec une touche de mépris, puis vint l'inévitable jeu de questions-réponses :

 

"Comment tu l'appelles ?

\- Yakoff.

\- Tu as quel âge ? T'es grand !

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Woa…Pourquoi t'es pas devenu apprenti plus tôt ?

\- Euh…je devais m'occuper seul de mon grand-père…et ma région natale est récemment devenue inhabitable. A cause de la fonte des glaciers, et, euh..."

 

Yakoff esquissa un sourire gauche, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune facilité à expliquer les raisons de sa venue au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé orphelin, et quasiment sans maison, il avait aidé au déménagement en catastrophe des villageois de Kohoutek avant de se diriger vers le Sanctuaire d'Athènes. C'était une période de sa vie où il s'était senti particulièrement seul, désespéré… et surtout impuissant. En parler blessait son orgueil, immanquablement.

 

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir Nachi pour Maître, fit remarquer une jeune fille au port noble. Il est l'un des plus puissants guerriers du Sanctuaire, après le Grand Pope."

 

Yakoff acquiesça avec ferveur ; Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour en avoir la certitude. Pour bien plus que sa puissance, il était heureux d'avoir Nachi comme maître.

Ce dernier se rapprocha des gradins, y déposa doucement les deux garçons jusque là juchés sur ses épaules, puis se tourna vers le Russe :

 

"Yakoff, reste là et regarde."

 

Le chevalier attendit que son élève prenne place sur la haute marche de pierre, puis se recula un peu en faisant crisser le sable sous ses pieds. Tous les autres apprentis, subjugués alors que ce cours ne leur était pas destiné, burent chacun des mots lâchés par Nachi :

 

"Tu sais déjà ressentir et voir le cosmos depuis longtemps, de façon instinctive ; tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est éveiller celui qui repose en toi."

 

Les contours de son corps se brouillèrent sensiblement. Yakoff cilla, reconnaissant là l'émergence du cosmos : déjà, une aura d'une sereine teinte verte auréola Nachi, dégageant de délicates ondes d'énergie autour de lui. On entendit quelques "Oh" admiratifs, juste avant que le Japonais ne reprenne :

 

"Pour révéler le Cosmos, il te faut comprendre que tout est constitué d'atomes. Toi, moi, les animaux, les végétaux, l'Univers entier…ressentir cette universalité au plus profond de toi, c'est être éveillé au sixième sens : le sens du Cosmos. Pour déployer son énergie, tu dois le sublimer, jusqu'à déchirer les atomes."

 

Yakoff hocha la tête, particulièrement attentif. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu, l' _Univers dansant_ …Il mit aussitôt de côté ce souvenir d'un léger mouvement de tête, et observa la démonstration de son maître. Comme semés par une main de géant, des blocs de pierre brune hauts de plusieurs mètres jalonnaient l'arène, et servaient apparemment de cibles pour les apprentis. Nachi s'était approché de l'un d'eux. Sans attendre, il posa son index sur sa paroi, en un geste en apparence anodin, comme pour tester sa solidité. Mais le bloc vola aussitôt en éclat, s'effondrant sur lui-même comme s'il n'était constitué que de fins gravillons volatiles.

Les apprentis poussèrent des exclamations ferventes en battant des mains ; Yakoff, lui, était trop soufflé pour les imiter.

 

"Le Cosmos se matérialise différemment d'un individu à un autre, poursuivit Nachi en revenant sur ses pas. Tout dépend de la personnalité, de certaines affinités…Par exemple, Olaf…(il désigna d'un ample mouvement de bras un garçon de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux frisés) semble avoir une affinité avec l'élément terre. Ingrid elle commence déjà à maîtriser les poisons, sous l'égide d'Ichi."

 

Yakoff resta pensif, dévisageant avec curiosité l'élève de l'apothicaire, une jeune fille chétive aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et portant un masque parfaitement blanc. Celle-ci, apparemment amusée, leva deux doigts pour dessiner un "V" triomphateur dans sa direction.

 

"Yakoff, ton travail pour l'heure sera de révéler ton aura..."

 

Nachi fut dès lors inondé de supplications véhémentes de la part des autres élèves, qu'il entraîna patiemment à l'écart pour laisser seul un Yakoff passablement déconcerté.

Le jeune Russe se posta en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de la meilleure méthode à suivre, mais l'important était d'essayer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il parvienne à faire le vide dans son esprit ; il entendait les clameurs des néophytes, la voix lointaine de Nachi distribuant des tâches à tout-va, et les propres battements de son cœur.

 

Le Cosmos…

 

Il avait été le premier à voir Hyoga revêtir l'armure du Cygne ; cela remontait, mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement : les glaces qui tombaient du ciel, la plainte du cygne qui résonnait tandis que des étoiles glacées naissait au creux de ses mains…Et son sourire rassurant tandis qu'il lui disait "A bientôt". _Hyoga ne disait jamais adieu. Jamais_.

 

Le Cosmos. Comme celui du dieu, ou du fantôme, ou quoiqu'il soit en réalité. Yakoff sentait la chaleur du Soleil s'échouer sur son dos, tandis qu'il baissait légèrement la tête. Cosmos…le reflet de l'univers au fond de l'âme.

 

Jamais d'adieu. _Ne jamais oublier la promesse_. C'était pour l'honorer qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin, après tout.

 

_Le reflet de l'univers au fond de l'âme._

_La glace, la promesse de l'éternité._

 

Le cosmos se trouve en chaque humain. Il suffit de l'exprimer. Pousser les limites, plus loin, toujours plus loin.

 

_Sublimer…le reflet de l'Univers…_

 

Lorsque Yakoff rouvrit les yeux, des larmes s'en échappèrent aussitôt, comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Il courba le dos tout en portant son bras à ses yeux, autant pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes que pour dissimuler son visage aux éventuels regards des autres. Des sanglots incontrôlables lui secouaient les épaules, et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à gémir comme un petit enfant.

Il pleurait…Pourtant, il s'était rarement senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant précis, baigné dans la lumière blanche de son propre cosmos.

 

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, piqué par une sorte d'intuition, il ne vit que les visages ébahis des apprentis, et celui passablement étonné de Nachi. Il ne comprit la raison de leur surprise que lorsqu'il remarqua que tout autour de lui s'était étalé une gangue de glace scintillante, dessinant sur la pierre et le sable d'une vaste étoile. Ou plutôt, à la vue de sa géométrie particulière, à un cristal de glace géant. Il avait non seulement réussi à déployer son cosmos, mais son essence élémentaire s'était également révélée.

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait eut une drôle d'impression, une espèce d'élan d'espoir et de joie…qui n'avait cependant duré que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux : en sentant le froid l'entourer, il avait cru que Hyoga du Cygne était enfin revenu.

 


	8. Les Rêves des Chevaliers

_Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête est noir de nuages épais et lourds. Ils tournoient, roulent, comme des flots ténébreux aux multiples courants._

_Il cligne des yeux, les abaisse vers ses pieds. Ils sont nus, et baignent dans de l'eau basse qui chatouille ses chevilles._

_Non, ce n'est pas de l'eau. Elle est rouge. Il cille encore une fois._

_Il regarde les ondes délicates et lumineuses à la surface de l'eau pourpre, frémissantes et multiples comme si la pluie tombait. Mais ce ciel noir ne pleure pas._

_Lui, il pleure._

_Il porte une main à son visage pour chasser ses larmes. Il pleure parce qu'il est triste. Il avait pleuré comme ça, quand son grand-père était mort._

_Il frotte son visage avec lenteur. C'est là qu'il l'aperçoit._

 

_Il est là-bas, debout et immobile, les pieds perdus dans l'eau rouge. Le dieu du jour. Le fantôme des noëls passés. Vieux, beau, jeune, effrayant, lumineux, mauvais. Il est tout cela à la fois…_

_Vertige. Son ventre se tord, et il ne sait pas si c'est de la peur, de la joie, ou autre chose encore._

_"Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ?"_

_Il cille. Et lorsque ses paupières se relèvent, la déité chimérique est là, juste devant lui –presque trop près._

_Ses lèvres frémissent, s'entrouvrent délicatement. Et sa bouche s'élargit, encore et encore. Dans un cri muet devenu inutile, car chaque ligne de son visage tirée en une expression de souffrance vibrait suffisamment pour lui crever les tympans._

_Des larmes coulent sur les joues du spectre divin. Il les voit, ces grandes perles dévaler ses joues, rouler sous son menton et joindre dans une ultime chute la mare carmine._

_Ses larmes sont lourdes, et aussi rouges que du sang._

_Idiot._

_C'est du sang._

* * *

 

Yakoff se réveilla dans un hoquet de terreur, aussitôt redressé en position mi-allongée sur son lit. Le souffle haché, ses yeux restèrent fixés dans le vide. Déjà, il perdait le fil de son rêve, les rets s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts. Il ne lui restait plus que cette impression de tristesse, et ces larmes de sang sur le visage du dieu du jour.

 

La nuit l'enveloppait dans un doux cocon d'obscurité. Il écouta le silence comme un réconfort, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il dénoua patiemment ses muscles crispés.

 

"Yakoff."

 

La voix de son maître s'éleva dans les ténèbres, faisant involontairement frémir le jeune Russe.

 

"O-Oh…pardon, je vous ai réveillé…"

 

Seul le silence lui répondit, néanmoins ponctué par quelques froissements de tissus sur sa droite. Une lumière naquit dans l'obscurité –la timide flammèche d'une bougie-, jetant des pans de clarté sur les larges mains bronzées de Nachi et son visage incliné. L'ombre de ses cils s'allongeaient curieusement au-dessus de ses paupières, se mêlant aux anthracites boucles de sa chevelure.

 

"Je ne dormais pas."

 

Il leva légèrement son regard dans sa direction, tout en esquissant un léger sourire. L'apprenti se détendit sensiblement, lui rendant son sourire malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il était toujours plongé.

 

"Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-Oui…avoua à demi-mot Yakoff. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

\- Hm."

 

Difficile de décortiquer cette syllabe songeuse pour deviner ce que son maître pensait. Le Russe poussa un soupir discret, tira sur sa couverture pour la passer sur son dos et s'y blottir. Il regarda la bougie flotter dans le noir devant le torse dénudé de son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur sa table de chevet. Nachi s'assit sur le rebord de son matelas, lui présentant son profil. Yakoff ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et se recula légèrement pour laisser plus de place à son tuteur. Il était vrai qu'il avait perdu toute envie de dormir; sa proximité lui était plus un réconfort qu'une gêne.

 

"Dis-moi, Yakoff…Es-tu… heureux d'être ici ?"

 

Le regard de Nachi se leva légèrement vers lui. Sa demande se teintait d'une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait guère, aussi Yakoff répondit aussitôt :

 

"Bien sûr ! Euh, je veux dire…Le Sanctuaire est presque une nouvelle maison pour moi, déjà. Il y a plein de gens formidables ici : Ichi, Ingrid, vous évidemment, et je n'ai pas fini d'en rencontrer je crois ! J'avais un peu peur de vos loups au début, mais ils sont amusants. De jour, du moins. Et puis j'ai réussi à manipuler mon cosmos, c'est génial ! L'élément de glace, comme Hyoga et le Seigneur Camus : vous pouvez imaginer ma fierté !"

 

Nachi ponctua le discours précipité et enjoué de son élève d'un bref rire sourd et bienveillant, tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

 

"Tu me rassures, je croyais que tu dormais mal à cause...

\- Je vous promets, tout va bien. D'ailleurs…d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de quoi je rêvais !" Ajouta Yakoff en secouant ses mains comme pour chasser les inquiétudes de son maître. Ce dernier opina légèrement, sans le regarder, puis reprit dans un soupir :

\- Tu sais…les rêves ont de l'importance, chez les guerriers dotés de cosmos. Ils ont souvent un sens, et chez certains, ce sont même des rêves prémonitoires.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- …Mais tu es encore trop jeune pour cela, je pense. Il est assez difficile de différencier une prémonition d'un rêve ordinaire…ou d'un cauchemar."

 

La flamme de la bougie se tortilla légèrement. Yakoff fixa avec attention le visage exténué de son maître, pensif, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

 

"Et vous, Maître, vous faites ce genre de rêves ?"

 

L'ancien chevalier du Loup ne répondit pas de suite, observant un silence et une fixité presque inquiétants. Finalement il se leva du lit, en faisant de sa voix grave :

 

" Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien… J'espère que non."

 

Il tourna la tête, et remarquant sans doute l'expression décomposée de son élève, il ajouta d'un ton adouci :

 

"Ceci dit, cela fait longtemps que je ne rêve plus."

 

Nachi étira un bref sourire qui ressemblait presque à un spasme musculaire, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son propre lit. Il ne s'y recoucha pas, mais enfila une longue tunique sombre à capuche, puis fit mine de s'approcher de la sortie. Une main posée sur le mur, il se tourna vers son élève interloqué, et lui dit d'une voix basse :

 

"Ne m'attend pas, et dors si tu le peux."

 

L'orbe de lumière dispensée par la bougie n'atteignait pas pleinement Nachi. Yakoff le dévisagea muettement l'espace de quelques secondes, toujours troublé par l'intensité de son regard bleu acier, toujours gêné par ces lignes noires et ces veinules rouges.

 

"Où allez-vous, Maître ?"

 

Nachi leva ses mains patientes pour rabattre la capuche sur sa tête. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une frange d'ombres opaques. Yakoff cilla, presque perturbé, et sursauta lorsque vint la réponse de son précepteur :

 

"Voir Ichi. Repose-toi bien, Yakoff..."

 

L'ombre longiligne et bruissante qu'était devenu l'ancien chevalier du Loup disparut par l'entrée sans porte de la maison. Yakoff demeura un moment immobile, à fixer pensivement l'extérieur, puis il se rallongea avec lenteur. Il tâta machinalement le bandage qui recouvrait sa blessure, presque oubliée déjà ; elle ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Il devrait penser à remercier Ichi pour son baume.

Yakoff ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cette impression fantomatique que lui avait laissé son rêve s'accrochait à sa poitrine, le griffant de ses minuscules serres pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Mais lui ne pouvait pas lui donner de nom ; c'était un mélange trop confus d'émotions, comme un parfum aux fragrances trop subtiles pour un odorat moyen. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il savait juste que ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Sa main glissa le long de son matelas pour se faufiler sous son oreiller. Il en tira le bracelet, et l'observa silencieusement à la lueur de la bougie. Il était petit ; il se demandait même comment il avait pu glisser du poignet du dieu. Son index redessina pensivement l'orbe au relief délicat qui ornait le bijou, avant de le tapoter du bout de l'ongle. Le métal tinta, comme il s'y était attendu. Ce fameux "appel" qu'il avait pensé entendre…

Yakoff soupira une nouvelle fois et replaça le bracelet sous son oreiller, se plongeant dans la contemplation songeuse du mince cierge. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à travailler son cosmos ; son premier essai avait été certes spectaculaire, mais il avait eu du mal à renouveler sa maîtrise par la suite. Il espérait que cet entraînement suffirait à divertir son esprit saturé d'interrogations pour un bon moment.

 

"Maître Nachi…"

 

Yakoff se recroquevilla en position fœtale, et tira sur sa couverture pour se recouvrir jusqu'au cou. Son murmure lui avait noué la gorge, et ce nœud pulsait douloureusement : Il se sentait mal, pour son maître. Il était conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ; et en même temps ils agissaient tous comme si de rien n'était : Nachi, les apprentis qui l'aimaient tant… et lui-même, en fin de compte.

Le Russe ferma les yeux, sentant sourdre au fond de sa poitrine ce sentiment innommé hérité de son cauchemar, si lourd, si écrasant qu'il ne se sentit pas retomber doucement dans le sommeil. Non, cela ressemblait plutôt à une noyade. Avec toute la détresse et la suffocation que cela supposait.

 

"Hyoga…"

 


	9. Carpe Noctem

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses boucles noires, jusqu'à ce que sa peau blanchisse et que ses mains se mettent à trembler d'être trop tendues. Les mâchoires serrées, ses fins yeux clos, il murmurait inlassablement :

 

"Ichi…Ichi… !"

 

Sa voix était rauque, aux accents suppliants. En face de lui se tenait l'ancien chevalier de l'Hydre, dont le regard demeurait obstinément fuyant. Il se colla presque contre le mur, et lança évasivement :

 

"Rentre chez toi.

\- Non ! Aboya presque férocement Nachi, et comme surpris par sa propre violence, il répéta d'un ton bas : Non…ne me fais pas ça. Ichi !"

 

Le Japonais aux longs cheveux blancs ferma ses yeux avec force, manifestement affecté par la voix brisée de son ami. Déjà, sa propre voix flanchait, et trahissait nettement son trouble :

 

"Arrête, n'insiste pas…Je ne veux pas faire ça."

 

Le Loup inclina brusquement la tête en poussant un feulement de rage. Ses bras s'abattirent sur la table qui les séparait, la faisant voler en éclats. Ichi sursauta, l'air soudainement apeuré. Les muscles de Nachi saillaient sous la peau bronzée de ses bras nus, ses poings demeuraient fermés, et crispés avec force. Des veines enflées déformèrent l'échancrure de sa gorge tandis qu'il lâchait un hurlement presque sauvage :

 

"ICHI!"

 

Sa voix tonnait, arrachant des frissons de crainte à l'apothicaire. Nachi tomba soudainement à genoux, et enlisa une nouvelle fois ses mains blessées par de fins éclats de bois dans sa chevelure. Un gémissement roula dans sa gorge, comme un grondement animal. Ichi, lui, semblait tétanisé par la démonstration de fureur du Loup, et ce ne fut qu'après une interminable minute d'un silence uniquement troublé par une respiration sonore et hachée, qu'il s'approcha à pas lents. Il posa un genou à terre, près de son ami, et posa ses mains blanches sur ses épaules.

 

"Pardon, pardon…murmura soudainement Nachi, le visage toujours incliné. Je…Je ne veux pas…te…Pardon.

\- Bah, je suis sûr que tu sauras me faire une table encore plus belle que l'ancienne, lança Ichi dans une tentative de plaisanterie si désespérée qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer. Et…ce n'est pas ta faute. N'oublie pas ça : ce n'est pas ta faute."

 

Nachi sembla soudainement perdre toute force ; il se pencha en avant avec une lenteur infinie, jusqu'à ce que son front se cale dans le creux dessiné par le cou d'Ichi.

 

"Je suis…fatigué…articula le Loup d'une voix presque inaudible. Tellement…que parfois je préfèrerais mourir…"

 

Ichi, peu habitué à une telle proximité, passa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de Nachi, l'une autour de ses épaules, l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne. " _Préférer mourir"_ …? Il l'attira à lui avec une douceur prudente, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer inexorablement –il pleurait trop facilement, et à cela le Temps n'y pouvait rien.

 

"Ce ne serait pas gentil de me laisser seul, Nachi-kun. Vraiment pas gentil..."

 

Nachi ne répondit rien. Il s'était laissé glisser contre son ami, son épaule contre son torse, ses jambes étendues au milieu des débris de la table. Ichi baissa la tête légèrement pour voir son visage : les yeux du Japonais étaient ouverts, et fixaient le vide. Évidemment. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts.

Ichi poussa un soupir qui acheva de fendre son propre cœur, et reprit d'une voix lente :

 

"Quand tu me demandes de t'aider, je ne sais même pas si c'est pour que tu vives ou que tu meures…Tu sais que c'est terrifiant ?"

 

Nachi demeura muet, et d'ailleurs l'apothicaire ne s'attendait pas tellement à une réponse de sa part; il avait seulement eu besoin de le dire, de se décharger un peu du poids de cette crainte. Le silence qui flottait dans l'officine était lesté de nuages noirs, et semblait encore résonner des hurlements du Loup comme le souvenir vibrant du tonnerre et de la foudre.

 

"Quelque soit le chemin que j'emprunte, c'est la mort qui m'attend au bout. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie, non…"

 

La voix de Nachi était lente, plus basse encore qu'un murmure.

 

"… Ne me laisse pas finir comme lui, Ichi…"

 

L'ancien chevalier de l'Hydre se figea, bouleversé. Son esprit se voila de blanc, comme si l'on avait tiré un rideau opaque devant ses pensées, ses doutes et ses angoisses. Il se leva avec précaution, laissant Nachi inerte sur le sol jonché de débris. Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'officine, fouilla dans une boîte pour en sortir une minuscule fiole de verre fumé. Il retourna vers le Loup, et lui fit boire quelques gouttes d'un breuvage odorant.

L'apothicaire se releva en portant son ami dans ses bras, observant à travers un étrange écran flou et liquide ce visage brisé par une lutte de longue date.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain, Yakoff bondit hors de son lit avec une énergie renouvelée. Aucun cauchemar ne l'avait plus troublé, et même si son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi paisible qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par un subconscient capricieux. Notant que son maître n'était pas rentré de la nuit, il se dirigea au trot vers l'Agora. Il ralentit près d'un étal de fruits, et échangea quelques piécettes contre une poignée d'abricots. Grignotant les fruits tout en marchant plus sereinement le long de la place centrale, il observa les apprentis –dont il reconnaissait à présent quelque uns- sortir des maisonnettes ou des dortoirs et s'occuper à diverses activités. Yakoff se dirigea vers l'officine, et s'arrêta dans l'entrée dépourvue de porte.

 

"Bonjour Ichi !"

 

L'apothicaire se retourna vers lui en affichant un large sourire, et brandit le balai qu'il tenait à la main comme pour mieux manifester sa joie :

 

"Oh, Yakoff ! Quel plaisir de te voir, entre, entre !"

 

Le jeune Russe, contaminé par la bonne humeur du médecin, s'avança tout sourire dans la vaste pièce sombre aux éternelles allures de caverne d'Ali-Baba. Il marcha sur un débris de bois qui émit un craquement sous ses sandales; intrigué, il haussa son pied et lâcha un "hum" perplexe.

 

" Ah ça, soupira Ichi en secouant sa crinière blanche de consternation, ils se sont faufilés partout sous mes étagères. Je sais que je suis doué pour tout ce que je fais, mais le ménage…je m'en passerais bien !"

 

Yakoff rit avec légèreté, et finit par demander :

 

"Vous savez où est Maître Nachi ? Il est sorti vous voir et…

\- …il est toujours dans ma chambre, lâcha Ichi d'un ton à la fois amusé et râleur. D'ailleurs il est vraiment pénible, il m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit : il prend toute la place et la couverture pour lui ! Et impossible de la lui reprendre ! Rha…"

 

Ichi se mit à pester contre sa nuit passée tête en bas au pied de son lit en agitant avec conviction son balai, sous le regard pour le moins ahuri du jeune homme. Yakoff toussota de gêne, n'osant rien supposer sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et détourna résolument son regard de côté, quoique encore attentif au babillage exaspéré de l'apothicaire…

 

"…parce que Mossieur semble avoir l'habitude de se rouler dans ses couvertures pendant la nuit ! Il ressemblait à une momie, et moi en attendant, j'avais froid ! Sans parler de ses vêtements, qui ont été comme éjectés aux quatre coins de ma chambre par la volonté divine ! Et qui les ramasse et les plie soigneusement pendant que môssieur dort du sommeil du juste ? C'est Ichi !"

 

Le Japonais poussa un soupir théâtral, les mains appuyées sur l'extrémité de son balai, et adressa à Yakoff un regard de connivence ennuyée :

 

"Yakoff, si je finis en tant que "Légendaire Soubrette du Sanctuaire", le monde court à sa perte… et ma réputation aussi."

 

Le jeune Russe éclata de rire, à l'instant même où, par un passage uniquement barré par une lourde tenture sombre, émergeait silencieusement Nachi. L'apprenti manqua de s'étrangler dans son rire, mais fut le seul à remarquer l'apparition du Loup ; Ichi continua gaillardement sur la lancée, en se plaignant encore des conditions dans lesquelles il avait passé la nuit. Nachi marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête juste derrière l'apothicaire, et empoigna avec un calme calculateur la longue chevelure incolore d'Ichi.

 

"AÏEUH !"

 

Nachi tira légèrement sur sa prise pour obliger l'Hydre à reculer, ce que ce dernier fit avec une série effrénée de plaintes douloureuses.

 

"Ichi…fit le Loup d'un ton serein. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, on pourrait mal l'interpréter (il leva un regard vers Yakoff, dont le visage s'empourpra aussitôt).

\- Mais quoiii ?! s'indigna Ichi. J'ai été très clair : c'est impossible de dormir dans le même lit que toi !"

 

Nachi soupira et lâcha les cheveux d'Ichi dans un signe manifeste de reddition. Yakoff, embarrassé, prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

 

"Euh…Bonjour Maître !

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?"

 

Le Russe acquiesça avec un sourire, qui sembla trouver son reflet sur les lèvres de son maître. Nachi s'étira, et fit à l'adresse de son élève, puis de l'apothicaire :

 

"Yakoff, après l'entraînement, il faudrait qu'Ichi jette un coup d'œil à ton bandage. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas de soucis, clama Ichi en glissant à côté de Yakoff pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. On pourra se retrouver, entre hommes."

 

Nachi leva un regard grave vers son ami, une virgule interrogatrice et renfrognée creusée entre ses yeux comme pour dire "Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre à ça?". Yakoff se retint de sourire en faisant mine de toussoter, puis se précipita vers son maître pour le tirer par le bras :

 

"Maître, allons-y ! (Nachi se laissa docilement guider vers la sortie, sans lâcher des yeux un Ichi hilare et très satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie) Vous pensez que je pourrai briser des blocs de roche bientôt ? J'ai hâte d'apprendre à me battre, aussi !

\- Hum…"

 

Ichi les regarda s'éloigner en agitant la main avec jovialité. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, l'apothicaire perdit son sourire graduellement. Il baissa les yeux vers le monticule de débris de bois, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de leur présence, et murmura :

 

"Huit heures…C'est… tout …?"

 

* * *

 

 

Yakoff se laissa tomber sur un tabouret dans un grand soupir, l'air exténué. Il était couvert de poussière, ses cheveux bleus étaient en désordre et quelques mèches défiaient même la gravité en s'élevant au-dessus de sa tête comme pour crier grâce. L'officine et son éternelle pénombre lui offraient une agréable fraîcheur après des heures passées sous le soleil mordant de l'arène.

 

"Dans quel état tu es ! s'exclama Ichi d'une voix indolente tout en apparaissant d'entre deux étagères. Nachi ne t'a pas raté on dirait !

\- On dirait, répéta lentement le jeune Russe en se frottant le visage à deux mains. J'ai commencé à m'entraîner au combat au corps à corps. Et c'est dur de se faire battre par un gamin de douze ans…! Après Maître Nachi m'a obligé à geler complètement un cours d'eau, près de l'arène…

\- Et tu as réussi ?

\- Non, soupira Yakoff. J'ai tout juste réussi à la rendre plus froide. Du coup, il m'a envoyé ici."

 

Le Nordique baissa la tête d'un air abattu, laissant l'apothicaire lui tapoter le sommet du crâne avec sollicitude.

 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça paraît toujours long à venir au début. (sa voix devint soudainement plus sonore) Bon ! Enlève-moi donc cette tunique poussiéreuse, veux-tu ?"

 

Yakoff s'exécuta en grimaçant quelque peu de toutes les courbatures qu'il avait écopé, et laissa son chiton sombre retomber sur ses genoux dans un singulier nuage de poussière brune. Ichi se tenait dans son dos, et il sentit ses doigts fins et blancs effleurer le bandage, mis à mal par sa journée d'entraînement. Les lignes blanches aux bords élimés glissèrent sur sa peau tandis que le médecin ôtait avec minutie le pansement.

 

"Par-fait ! fit enfin Ichi lorsque l'épaule de Yakoff fut mise à nu. Il n'en reste aucune trace.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Haha, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je suis un génie. J'en ai la preuve chaque jour…" Ajouta d'un soupir satisfait l'Hydre en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour farfouiller dans ses étagères. "Dis-moi…Nachi-kun compte passer après l'entraînement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet."

 

Yakoff baissa la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation stérile de ses bras ensevelis dans les plis noirs de son vêtement. Les bruits de tintements de verre qui accompagnaient les recherches d'Ichi se turent. Le jeune apprenti pivota sur le tabouret pour faire face à l'apothicaire, et fit d'une voix hésitante :

 

"Je…Je peux vous poser une question, Ichi ?"

 

L'Hydre posa presque à contre-cœur son regard sombre sur Yakoff, et étira un sourire encourageant. Cependant, ses doigts demeuraient crispés anxieusement autour d'un flacon d'alcool médical.

 

"Je t'écoute."

 

Le jeune garçon déglutit, sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, puis finit par articuler avec prudence :

 

"J'aimerais… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'a Maître Nachi. S'il vous plaît…"


	10. Cette grande déchirure

"J'aimerais… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'a Maître Nachi. S'il vous plaît…"

 

Ichi détourna son regard, et fit quelques pas de côté pour reposer avec une lenteur exagérée la fiole qu'il tenait à la main parmi la forêt de verre qui fleurissait chaque étagère. Yakoff se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de son indiscrétion. Ce fut cependant la voix de l'apothicaire qui s'éleva en premier dans la pénombre de l'officine :

 

"Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?"

 

Le Russe secoua négativement la tête, et sembla se tasser sur son tabouret, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains crispées sur le rebord de son siège. Ichi lui s'approcha avec la même lenteur précautionneuse, et s'arrêta à l'entrée pour dévisager l'extérieur, les yeux plissés. Au bout de quelques seconde d'un silence pensant, il reprit d'un ton adouci :

 

" Il ne te l'aurait pas dit, de toute façon… Nachi ne parle jamais de lui, et encore moins de ses problèmes !"

 

Il esquissa un sourire amer, puis s'adossa à l'encadrement de l'entrée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Yakoff observa un mutisme anxieux, dévisageant l'apothicaire comme pour deviner ce qu'il allait dire; la peur d'apprendre quelque chose de grave lui nouait l'estomac, comme la promesse d'une chute vertigineuse et sans fin. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le bois. Le regard toujours tourné vers l'agora inondée de lumière, Ichi ajouta avec la lenteur de celui qui choisit soigneusement ses mots :

 

"Tu te souviens du Tournoi Galactique… ?

\- Oui, opina aussitôt Yakoff. Hyoga m'en avait parlé, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la Sibérie…

\- C'est là que nous, les survivants des cent orphelins confiés au Sanctuaire par Mitsumasa Kido, nous nous sommes retrouvés pour un affrontement hautement médiatisé…(Ichi passa une main dans sa crinière blanche en lâchant un ricanement amusé) Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai affronté Hyoga le premier !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Il m'a même battu avec une aisance déconcertante, ajouta Ichi avec un sourire. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir ma revanche !"

 

Son ton enjoué vacilla sur ses derniers mots, et il baissa les yeux en soupirant un vague "Mais c'est une autre histoire". Yakoff demeura silencieux, tentant vainement d'imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu être l'affrontement entre Hyoga et Ichi adolescents. D'ailleurs, il imaginait très mal Ichi en guerrier, sans sa robe de bure et ses gestes délicats…

 

"Tu le sais aussi, sans doute, que le tournoi a été interrompu par l'arrivée du Chevalier du Phénix, Ikki.

\- Le frère aîné de Shun d'Andromède ?

\- Exactement. Mais à l'époque, Ikki était…Enfin, disons que son entraînement ne lui avait pas réussi, même s'il en était revenu doté d'une incroyable puissance pour une tout aussi incroyable armure. Il s'en est pris à nous, et a dérobé l'armure d'or du Sagittaire."

 

Les yeux de Yakoff s'arrondirent de stupeur, et il demanda dans un murmure :

 

"Et Maître Nachi, dans tout ça ?

\- Il devait être l'adversaire d'Ikki, répondit sombrement l'apothicaire avant de plisser amèrement ses lèvres. Il s'est interposé pour revendiquer ce duel..."

 

Ichi marqua une longue pause, visiblement hésitant. Encore une fois, il passa nerveusement une main sur sa cicatrice, puis lâcha :

 

"Il a suffit d'un coup à Ikki pour le terrasser : Le _Hô ô Gen ma Ken_ , l'Illusion du Phénix. C'est une attaque très puissante, qui plonge l'adversaire dans un cauchemar d'une violence inouïe. Nachi a eut de la chance de ne pas en mourir sur le coup."

 

Yakoff retint son souffle, à la fois impatient de connaître toute la vérité, et effrayé à la seule idée de l'effleurer enfin. Il déglutit faiblement, et fit dans un souffle :

 

"C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours aussi…fatigué ? Et… qu'il ne rêve plus ?"

 

Ichi tressaillit, et tourna son regard vers lui comme s'il venait de l'apercevoir. Muet, il se détendit sensiblement et inclina la tête dans un signe manifeste de peine :

 

"C'est plus complexe que cela, mais sur le fond… tu as raison. Les Dieux seuls savent ce qu'il a bien pu voir et vivre à ce moment-là…en tout cas, il est en ressorti…différent. Mais il n'a rien dit, rien montré ; même moi qui suis resté avec lui longtemps après le Tournoi, je n'ai rien remarqué. Il a poursuivi son entraînement au Libéria, puis est revenu au Sanctuaire avec nous, et les batailles se sont enchaînées aux courtes périodes de paix. Ce n'est que lorsque le Sanctuaire d'Artémis s'est effondré que j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas. Depuis tout ce temps, Nachi était insomniaque."

 

L'apothicaire crispa ses mâchoires, comme si tout ce temps passé à ne rien voir représentait son échec le plus cuisant et humiliant.

 

"Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour revivre exactement la même chose que lors de ce duel contre Ikki. J'ai dû le harceler pour qu'il m'en parle…"

 

Le ciel se colorait de pourpre, au-dehors, signant là l'arrivée du crépuscule. La lumière carmine s'échouait sur les reliefs de son visage et lui rendait facticement les couleurs que son discours lui avait graduellement dérobé.

 

"Je me souviens lui avoir promis de le guérir. J'ai travaillé longtemps à élaborer un somnifère pouvant le priver de ses rêves, et cela a marché…du moins, temporairement…"  

 

Ichi caressa sa cicatrice d'un air agité, tandis Yakoff le dévisageait, frappé de mutisme. Plongé dans la pénombre de plus en plus épaisse, seuls ses grands yeux vert lime demeuraient clairement visibles, presque comme luisaient les prunelles d'un chat.

 

"Il n'est pas… guéri ?

\- Non, avoua Ichi d'un ton bas. Nachi a… Nachi a mal réagi à un événement qui s'est produit il y a plusieurs années. Depuis son état s'est considérablement aggravé, et il me demande des doses toujours plus fortes de narcotiques…N'importe qui d'autre que lui serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, que ce soit du manque de sommeil lorsqu'il ne prend pas ses médicaments, ou par les toxines qui s'accumulent dans son organisme lorsqu'il les prend. "

 

Les lèvres d'Ichi se crispèrent, et le silence qui tomba soudain entre Yakoff et lui pesait aussi lourd que les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Le jeune Russe sentait un creux béant dans sa poitrine; ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'affolait, le désolait… et ces deux sentiments brûlaient sur le bûcher sinistre de l'Impuissance. Si Ichi, le médecin du Sanctuaire, avait été incapable de le soigner, qui le pourrait ? Et lui à présent, il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était, pendant que son maître oscillait entre deux sorts opposés mais aussi funestes l'un que l'autre…Ce serait un silence trop dur à supporter.

 

"Il…Il n'y a vraiment aucun remède ?" Murmura Yakoff en élevant son visage avec un soupçon d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Ichi secoua la tête, puis poussa un soupir profond comme s'il s'était attendu à cette répartie, et lâcha sur un ton à peine intelligible :

 

"Je ne connais aucun remède contre la culpabilité."

 

Yakoff n'entendit pas clairement les paroles de l'apothicaire, et renfila sa tunique avec des mouvements lents, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. Le regard fixe mais égaré, il se leva de son tabouret et épousseta son vêtement avec une concentration trop poussée pour être naturelle. Ichi, redevenu silencieux, s'éloigna de l'entrée et s'approcha d'un chandelier qu'il entreprit d'allumer. Bientôt, trois faisceaux de lumière mordorée apportèrent un peu plus de clarté à l'intérieur de l'officine. L'Hydre resta à observer les languettes dorées danser de façon hypnotique. Yakoff glissa un regard sur son dos drapé de sa robe de bure, hésitant, puis dit d'une voix triste :

 

"Lorsque je suis sorti de la maison, l'autre nuit…et quand il est intervenu ensuite…

\- Nachi ne t'a pas entendu car il avait prit son somnifère, le coupa Ichi sans brusquerie. Mais…il a dû te sentir en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre…alors il a brisé l'action de mon narcotique par sa seule volonté de te venir en aide.

\- C'est aussi ma faute s'il ne trouve pas le repos." Conclut Yakoff en baissant la tête, anéanti par cette idée.

Un pli se creusa entre les yeux d'Ichi, et il secoua la tête avec véhémence en se retournant d'un bloc vers le jeune Russe :

 

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable…Nachi avait à faire un choix : celui de rester endormi et de recouvrir un peu sa santé en te laissant sans protection, ou d'accomplir son devoir de maître… Et je sais qu'il n'éprouve aucun regret : il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste...Ce qui _était_ juste."

 

Yakoff ne s'en sentit pas mieux pour autant. Il avait la gorge nouée, les mots naissaient puis retombaient aussitôt dans le lourd marasme de son esprit, le laissant muet et désemparé. Ichi se retourna et sembla se replonger dans la contemplation muette des cierges. Yakoff leva ses yeux clairs vers lui, son expression reflétant son trouble et sa peine. L'apothicaire demeura immobile –sans doute trop pour cela semble naturel –, le visage incliné et sa main à la blancheur diaphane reposant près du chandelier.

Yakoff cilla, et il lui sembla sur l'instant que cette immobilité, ce visage détourné et le jeu de clair-obscur dessiné par les bougies…tout cela, était la manifestation déchirante mais silencieuse d'une souffrance acceptée. Il ferma les yeux, blessé, et articula avec lenteur :

 

"Merci de me l'avoir dit, Ichi. Et…merci, pour ce que vous faites pour mon maître.

\- Non, non…Ne me remercie pas, rétorqua Ichi sans se retourner. Va, il se fait tard.

\- Bien…Bonsoir."

 

Yakoff demeura cependant immobile quelques secondes, et voyant qu'Ichi était résolu à lui tourner le dos, il sortit de l'officine, et inspira l'air frais et délicatement parfumé du soir.

 

Au-dehors, le ciel tendait déjà à se colorer de rouge, tandis que les nuages moutonneux et ourlés d'or fuyaient le Soleil vers les ténèbres naissantes de l'Est.

La place centrale du Sanctuaire restait tranquillement animée au crépuscule. Une poignée d'hommes passait, accompagné par des enfants galopants, et allumait des flambeaux muraux qui dessinaient une longue galerie éclairée autour de l'Agora. D'autres étaient installés devant l'entrée d'un humble café-restaurant, et jouaient du bouzouki. Leurs voix grave égrenant des chansons en grec s'élevaient dans l'air doux du soir, enfilant des canons et des harmonies plaisantes aux oreilles.

Yakoff demeura immobile un moment, à contempler ce spectacle comme un étranger condamné à n'en profiter qu'une seule et unique fois. Il se sentait triste, vidé de toute énergie. Il marcha d'un pas lent à travers la place, passa devant les musiciens en leur adressant un regard presque suppliant qui demeura sans réponse, et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres et la poussière du chemin qui menait à la maison de son maître.

En levant la tête, il put voir le délicat éclat d'une bougie posée à la fenêtre sans vitres de la minuscule demeure. Guidé par elle comme par un phare en pleine tempête, il continua sa marche laborieuse, ballotté par les flots enragés d'une sourde tourmente. Lorsque la musique des bouzoukis s'étiola dans l'obscurité du maigre sentier, Yakoff s'arrêta, et crut entendre sourdre des profondeurs de son esprit ce cri du fantôme, bouleversant et surpuissant, qui résumait à lui-seul tout ce que représentait le Sanctuaire.

 

Une grande déchirure. Une blessure frottée au sel.


	11. Des roses, du soleil et de la poussière

 

En ces lieux drapés d'obscurité, le Silence restait son unique compagnie.

Shaina déambulait lentement entre des colonnades élégantes brodant les extrémités du Palais du Grand Pope, le regard perdu vers les larges bandes d'ombres que dessinait le péristyle sur le dallage du couloir. Il y avait un étrange et discret parfum de rose, toujours le même, qui flottait dans l'air. Elle n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. C'était vers le midi que ce parfum devenait plus fort, en se mêlant aux brises sablonneuses des hauteurs du Sanctuaire et à la fragrance du soleil généreux. Des roses, du soleil et de la poussière... Shaina s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être près du palais au zénith. Sinon, ses pensées s'égaraient immanquablement, troublées par ce mariage d'odeurs douces-amères.

Le Pope ne prêta pas plus attention aux jardins sur lesquels s'ouvrait le péristyle oriental ; sous le couvert de la nuit tombée, les feuillages dentelés d'argent bruissaient et donnaient presque vie et voix aux ombres mouvantes de l'extérieur. Même ces jardins somnolents lui évoquaient de douloureux souvenirs.

 

_Ces amis, ces frères émergeant des ténèbres, noirs et sanguinolents. Eux qui autrefois étaient pareils au Soleil…_

 

Shaina accéléra sensiblement son pas, et s'engouffra avec sa détermination habituelle dans étroit couloir sur sa droite, plongé dans une totale obscurité. Le claquement de ses talons sur les dalles de marbre veinés résonnait lourdement dans le passage, qui semblait s'enfouir interminablement dans le noir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait la porte qui lui faisait face. De jour, elle se serait certainement attardée sur la finesse des décorations qui ornaient ses doubles battants : une carte du ciel bleu nuit, où chaque étoile était représentée par des éclats de quartz brillants, et où se dessinaient en délicate filigrane argentée des silhouettes d'animaux, d'objets ou de personnages aux yeux vides identifiant les constellations. Le verrou restait cependant la pièce la plus étonnante de par sa forme et sa complexité : autour de la serrure en or de forme circulaire et creuse se détachaient au-dessus du ciel de larges cercles dorés symbolisant des orbites, alors que des pierres précieuses aux couleurs variées, enchâssées d'or, représentaient les planètes ornées de leurs glyphes.

Shaina claqua des doigts, et il suffit d'une étincelle de son cosmos pourpre pour enflammer les deux fanes qui encadraient la porte. Sous leurs lueurs fauves et ronflantes, le Pope porta ses mains à la lourde parure dorée qui pesait sur ses épaules, laquelle se terminait sur sa poitrine par une forme circulaire dont les contours et les reliefs n'étaient pas sans rappeler un hibou. Tout le ventre du symbole d'Athéna était occupé par un spinelle rosé de grande taille, que les doigts fins de l'ancienne chevalière d'argent eurent tôt fait de désolidariser de son cadre doré.

Shaina sembla hésiter, pensive. La pierre reposait dans sa main, éclaboussée de reflets dansants. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, de l'autre côté de cette porte solidement verrouillée. Elle savait que rien n'avait changé depuis un mois, depuis un an…

Pourtant elle porta la pierre au centre creux de la serrure, et y glissa la gemme pour le combler. Le spinelle sembla s'illuminer, et soudainement les planètes se mirent à bouger dans une série de petits craquements mécaniques. La carte céleste remontait le temps.

Lorsque la danse des planètes cessa, ce fut une cacophonie de grincements qui s'élevèrent au-delà de la porte. Finalement, le ciel s'ouvrit en deux et laissa champ libre au Grand Pope. Elle s'avança avec lenteur, son chemin éclairé par un cortège de flambeaux muraux déjà allumés. La pièce était circulaire, blanche mais d'aspect sinistre. Les murs étaient creusés de nombreuses et grandes alcôves, surmontant des bas-reliefs de pleurants, où étaient érigées des statues blanches à la pureté enchanteresse. Elles étaient au nombre de douze.

Shaina s'avança au centre de la pièce, la gorge serrée. Au centre s'élevait un massif socle de granit, rappelant les fondations d'une colonne que l'on aurait tronquée; Et au-dessus reposait un lourd cadran de pierre aux bords effrités ; le Pope s'en approcha et se pencha pour contempler les gravures et bas-reliefs qui l'ornaient. Les douze signes du Zodiaque, et leurs glyphes, le tout encadrant un Soleil à la figure grave, presque triste.

C'était tout ce qui restait de l'Horloge du Sanctuaire.

Le Pope poussa un soupir amer sous son masque noir, et allongea une main pour caresser les dessins de pierre, même si son regard lui demeura irrémédiablement chevillé aux trois flammes bleues qui s'élevaient, tels des feux follets, au-dessus du cadran.

Les Poissons. Le Verseau. Et le Capricorne, déjà affaibli.

Shaina sembla soudainement vaciller sous le poids d'une peine trop lourde. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la pierre du cadran sacré, et elle murmura d'une voix basse :

 

"Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Seigneurs… ?"

 

Sa supplique résonna étrangement dans la pièce aux allures de tombeau. Shaina se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux, et porta des mains fiévreuses à son lourd casque doré et à son masque pour les retirer, comme si leur métal lui brûlait la peau. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'elle jeta avec nervosité ses attributs au sol, et elle enlisa ses doigts dans son opulente chevelure verte, en proie à une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer qu'ici. Dans cette pièce secrète et séculaire.

 

"Que dois-je faire… ?!"

 

Comme d'habitude, ce ne fut que le Silence railleur qui lui répondit en contrefaisant sa voix. _Que dois-je faire ? Faire ?_

La chevalière leva son beau visage noyé de larmes vers les statues, représentations antiques des Chevaliers d'Or des Premières Ères. Son regard émeraude tomba sur un homme au port noble, aux yeux clos, qui tenait entre ses mains une longue épée dont le bout de la lame se plantait entre ses pieds.

 

"Saint Chevalier du Capricorne…pourquoi votre flamme dépérit-elle, comme les autres ?

 

_Comme les autres…les autres…_

 

"Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elles seront toutes consumées ?"

 

_Consumées…consumées…_

 

Shaina se tut, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler. Elle portait en elle la douleur du doute ; elle était seule, sans guide –et pourtant tant de gens croyaient en elle. Elle errait. Et dans son cœur elle portait les chaînes de cette erreur qu'elle avait commise il y a neuf ans, ce péché qui avait brisé l'existence de ceux qu'elle chérissait. Et la peur de commettre un nouvel impair.

 

"Aidez-moi…"

 

_Aidez-moi…_

 

* * *

 

 

"DIAMOND DUST !"

 

Le courant d'air frais que souleva le coup de poing de Yakoff fit frémir les boucles noires qui envahissaient le front de Nachi. Ce dernier adressa un regard perplexe à son élève, qui lui semblait très significativement déçu. Le Russe abaissa le bras, épuisé, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en gémissant :

 

" C'est pitoyaaable.

\- Je dirais plutôt "agréable", sourit Nachi en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Même si apparemment ton but n'était pas de me rafraîchir le visage…

\- Vous vous moquez de moi !"

 

Le Loup tapota le dos nu de son élève dans un signe de trêve :

 

"Tu as bien progressé dans le combat rapproché, Yakoff. C'est le principal pour un apprenti; ta maîtrise du cosmos en combat viendra avec le temps."

 

Yakoff accusa réception des encouragements d'un soupir éreinté, tandis qu'il étirait soigneusement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel poudré de nuages moutonneux. Non loin de lui, d'autres apprentis s'entraînaient entre eux, mais tous guettaient du coin de l'œil le moindre moment d'inactivité de Nachi pour lui demander un duel. Ce fut à cet instant le cas de Olaf, le grand garçon aux cheveux blonds frisés :

 

"Maître ! S'il vous plaît !"

 

Nachi acquiesça sans lui laisser le temps de formuler explicitement sa demande, et se mit en garde en face de son élève. Yakoff affecta une mine vaguement morose, et se dirigea vers les gradins pour s'y reposer un peu. Il tendit la main de côté et attrapa sa gourde pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

A quelques mètres devant lui, Olaf et Nachi avaient entamé un combat – certainement plus impressionnant que celui qu'il avait mené juste avant : le jeune Allemand enchaînait ses coups de poings gainés de macles de pierre à une vitesse folle, tandis que Nachi esquivait avec une ahurissante facilité en lui donnant des directives et des conseils de sa voix calme. Comment faisait-il pour paraître ainsi alors qu'il était privé de sommeil depuis une décennie entière ? Yakoff se mordit la lèvre inférieure, assailli par l'amertume d'un côté et de l'autre par la nécessité de taire son inquiétude : Ichi lui avait confié un secret lourd, et il ne tenait pas à blesser son maître par une sournoise indiscrétion…Non, non : il devait penser à autre chose. Mimer l'oubli.

Yakoff secoua machinalement sa gourde pour entendre le clapotis sourd de l'eau à l'intérieur, sans rater une miette de l'affrontement entre maître et élève. Les yeux rivés sur les mouvements alertes de Nachi, il contracta ses phalanges en cherchant à matérialiser son cosmos. Son aura se dilata délicatement, et il sentit moins pesamment les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

Il secoua à nouveau sa gourde, et n'entendit rien ; l'eau avait gelé –du moins ce fut l'enthousiasme conclusion qu'il en tira. Sa joie ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, car maintenant qu'il devait attendre que l'eau dégèle pour la boire, il se retrouvait un peu désœuvré. Yakoff se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et reporta son attention sur le combat d'Olaf. Ce dernier venait de rater sa cible très largement : son poing percuta violemment le sol et y creusa aussitôt un cratère d'environ un mètre de rayon. Nachi, déjà posté derrière lui, étira un petit sourire appréciateur et attendit que son élève haletant se relève pour commenter son offensive :

 

"C'est très bien, mais travaille encore ta précision, Olaf. La force brute de fait pas tout."

 

Yakoff poussa un soupir ennuyé, le menton échoué au creux de sa main et le regard perdu sur l'arène secouée de clameurs de combattants. Il donnerait cher pour être aussi puissant qu'Olaf, et maîtriser son cosmos aussi naturellement qu'Ingrid ! Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore pour atteindre leur niveau ?

Le Russe se leva subitement du gradin, glana sa gourde du bout des doigts et sauta les hautes marches de pierre pour prendre la direction de l'extérieur. Il avait autant besoin de se changer les idées que de s'occuper physiquement. Il comptait rejoindre le ruisseau que Nachi lui avait montré la dernière fois, il y remplirait sa gourde et continuerait de s'entraîner là-bas. Au calme.

Le jeune homme passa sous l'ombre des immenses façades du Colysée adossé à la falaise, dépassa l'allée des oliviers tordus puis bifurqua sur la gauche. Son maître lui avait dit qu'auparavant, le Sanctuaire était bien moins verdoyant, que tout autour de l'Agora il n'y avait que pierre et sable. A présent, les ruines séculaires émergeaient de leurs cocons de lierres et de buissons, et l'herbe, quoique chétive, s'étendait presque partout. Yakoff descendit un minuscule sentier pentu entre des arbres, ses sandales dérapant souvent sur les pierres moussues. L'air était agréable sous le couvert de ce bosquet, délicatement parfumé –on sentait même les embruns, lorsque le vent se levait. Il parvint enfin au ruisseau ; c'était un court d'eau jeune, qui traçait son chemin en aplanissant les herbes dans une tranchée de terre encore peu creusé. Il se souvenait de l'emplacement où il s'était entraîné la première fois : au bord de l'eau se trouvait un aplat rocheux, à la forme circulaire quasi-parfaite, sur lequel il s'était assis en tailleur. Il reprit donc place au même endroit, posant sa gourde près de lui.

Son regard s'attarda un bref instant sur les alentours, puis il ferma les yeux en expirant profondément. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sentir son aura blanche l'entourer. Il ouvrit les yeux, et distingua quelques délicats cristaux de glace tournoyer lentement autour de lui, avant de disparaître graduellement. Il se sentait calme, en harmonie avec son cosmos glacé. Un peu de givre scintillait sur la roche.

 

"Je dois maîtriser cette attaque…Le Diamond Dust…"

 

Yakoff inspira longuement, et son aura gagna en importance. _Il avait promis_.

Il éleva son poing fermé, déplia délicatement ses doigts l'un après l'autre.

 

"Diamond Dust…" chuchota-t-il en fixant l'amas de glace brillante qui se formait au creux de sa main. _L'Univers qui danse_.

Le Russe intensifia encore son cosmos, et la sphère enfla et gagna en luminosité. Il se leva avec précaution, puis abattit sa main sur le ruisseau. Le Diamond Dust fusa dans un étrange sifflement et projeta des gerbes d'eau – ou de lumière ? - tout autour du point d'impact. Yakoff eut un mouvement de recul. L'eau sembla se figer dans les airs, et des craquements sonores de glace se firent ensuite entendre. Le jeune apprenti cligna des yeux, puis observa avec un mélange confus de curiosité et d'enthousiasme l'étrange sculpture de glace qui s'était formée en travers du cours d'eau : elle dessinait comme une fleur exotique, ses pétales étant les gerbes d'eau projetée par le coup : tout s'était solidifié dans l'instant, emprisonnant un fragment de temps dans la glace.

Yakoff fixa longuement la forme élancée qu'il avait créée, le souffle court et un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Son reflet distordu tanguait sur la surface translucide de la glace. Il s'en approcha, effleura du bout des doigts la fleur gelée, qui ne craquela pas à son contact.

A l'instant même où son doigt quitta la surface glacée nimbée de lumière, un mouvement furtif attira l'attention de Yakoff sur sa gauche. Il leva les yeux vers l'amont du ruisseau, et distingua sans mal la silhouette d'un des louveteaux. Étonné, il regarda l'imposant animal sautiller tranquillement sur les rocs semés au pied de la falaise, là où s'écoulait des hauteurs pierreuses la longue cascade qui, formant un petit bassin, s'écoulait vers le Sud en une rivière et une multitude de petits ruisseaux comme celui au bord duquel il s'entraînait. La brume liquide enveloppant la cascade donnait une allure fantomatique au loup, qui ne semblait faire que tourner en rond autour du pied de la falaise. Que cherchait-il ?

Yakoff se leva, et se dirigea au trot près de la cascade.

 

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? " Lança-t-il joyeusement à l'animal, pour attirer son attention.

 

Le louveteau dressa ses oreilles et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, comme un enfant pris en faute. Yakoff cligna alors des yeux, dérangé par un étrange éclat.

Oh non…

 

"HE !"

 

Yakoff se précipita vers l'animal les bras en avant, qui recula aussitôt en quelques petits bonds allègres. Il sauta sur une pierre haute, proche du bassin creusé par la cascade, et agita la queue d'un air presque moqueur.

 

"Rend-le moi ! Ça n'est pas à toi !"

 

… "ça" n'était pas à lui non plus, en réalité. Ce louveteau avait dérobé le bracelet. Et bizarrement, savoir qu'il n'était plus en sécurité lui nouait l'estomac. Pas qu'il considérât réellement ce bijou comme le sien, non…il voulait plutôt le… protéger. De quoi, il l'ignorait.

 

"Reviens ici !" Tenta le Russe avec un ton autoritaire, qui n'eût pour effet que d'inciter le loup à sauter sur un rocher plus élevé encore, puis sur une corniche étroite qui passait sous le rideau de la cascade.

 

"C'est pas vrai…" gémit Yakoff en passant une main nerveuse sur son front.

 

Il lâcha un soupir excédé en maugréant contre une Fatalité devenue décidément très joueuse, et se mit à escalader les roches à la suite du loup. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que Yakoff parvienne à son tour sur la corniche, puis détala brusquement le long du maigre sentier qui serpentait le long de la falaise sous le couvert de la chute d'eau.

Le Russe resta une seconde immobile, essoufflé et déjà couvert d'éraflures, à fixer les reflets solaires qui échouaient sur l'échine velue de l'animal en fuite, consterné par sa propre situation.

 

"REVIENS !"

 

Yakoff se releva avec vivacité et s'élança sur les traces du louveteau, bien décidé à récupérer le bijou des crocs fautifs.

Et qu'importe si, en suivant les foulées allègres du loup, il pénétrait aussi dans le territoire interdit du Sanctuaire…Il _devait_ le récupérer… le bracelet du Dieu…

 

* * *

 

Nachi repoussa doucement un rameau de feuillage qui venait de lui caresser le front. Son regard parcourut patiemment les environs, s’attardant malgré lui sur chaque bruissement de feuillage, chaque jeu trompeur de lumière sur les troncs moussus des arbres. Il suivit d’un pas lent l’étroit sentier à peine dessiné qui menait au bord du ruisseau, calme, mais comme travaillé par une intuition assez désagréable.

 

« Yakoff ? »

 

Aucune trace de lui ; il avait pourtant pensé qu’il viendrait s’entraîner ici. Où était-il parti, alors ?

Nachi s’apprêtait presque à faire demi-tour, lorsque son regard tomba sur la gourde. Elle reposait au bord de l’eau, quelques mètres plus en aval et à moitié dissimulée derrière des herbes hautes qui bordaient le cours. Un pli soucieux se creusa sur son front. Il était certain qu’il s’agissait de celle de son élève, car tout autour subsistaient quelques traces brillantes de grive rapidement éteintes par la chaleur du midi, et qu’à ce niveau le ruisseau semblait s’être encombré de débris rocheux, qui n’étaient pas autre chose que des morceaux de glace en pleine fonte.

 

« Yakoff ! »

 

Le Loup, n’obtenant toujours aucune réponse à son appel, lâcha un bref soupir et passa une main sur sa nuque raide. Il se faisait sans doute trop de soucis pour rien. Il s’approcha de la rigole isolée, ploya un genou pour aller recueillir un peu d’eau au creux de ses mains. Une multitude de gouttes roulèrent, brûlantes d’être trop froides, sur sa peau hâlée. Après une fugace pause songeuse, il s’aspergea le visage. L’eau ruissela sur les reliefs de son visage fermé, perla aux boucles de ses cheveux et humecta de ses longs rets fluides ses lèvres, entrouvertes dans un soupir exténué. Elle avait ce parfum givré de lys, cette fraîcheur épurée propres aux ruisseaux nouveau-nés. Ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle parvint à le débarrasser de sa lassitude -et encore moins de son mauvais pressentiment. Les yeux bleu d’orage de Nachi s’élevèrent presque durement. Il fouilla encore les environs de son regard scrutateur, puis amorça un mouvement pour se relever - et abandonner ses vaines recherches.

Et il entendit. Le hurlement animal qui lui vrilla les oreilles, cribla son instinct de meneur de loups d’une flèche assassine, et qui, pire que tout, attira son regard alarmé vers la haute cascade de la falaise. Là-bas. Vers le territoire interdit.

Nachi écarquilla les yeux, et tandis que ses minces prunelles se retrouvaient encerclées d’un blanc sanguin, son cosmos émergea, couleur de forêt, comme une chape mouvante colorée d’angoisse. Les muscles crispés, les genoux fléchis et comme prêts à bondir, Nachi ploya son échine d’une façon quasi animale, les traits tirés par un mélange confus de choc, de colère et d’inquiétude.

 

« Yakoff…! Non…! »

 

Les mâchoires serrées, sa nuque hérissée, l’ancien chevalier du Loup s’élança à travers le bosquet, le cœur battant par la seule peur de ce signal de détresse envoyé par l’un des louveteaux.

Danger…Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu’un seul « danger »… là-bas.


	12. L'Ombre des Chrysopyles

 

« Tu vas revenir ici, oui ?! »

Le soleil déversait des torrents de lumière et de chaleur sur le plateau de la falaise. Ici, il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de verdure : seulement des escarpements rocheux étranges, comme des lances de pierre plantées par les dieux pour troubler la linéarité sablonneuse de ce désert, et le sable, un véritable désert d‘or en fusion. Loin devant Yakoff, le jeune loup galopait, fendant le sable brûlant comme si de rien n’était, allant et venant, narguant le jeune Russe avec le bracelet qu’il tenait soigneusement dans sa gueule.

Yakoff était vidé. Il avait chaud, sa tête lui tournait presque et la frustration se mêlait à une soudaine appréhension : il venait de se rendre compte -un peu tard- …qu’il était allé trop loin.

« Reviens ! »

Il leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel, vertigineusement bleu, et la traîne emperlée de prismes colorés du rayon de soleil au-dessus de sa tête. Cette chaleur était écrasante, tout bonnement insupportable pour le Sibérien qu’il était. Il glissa sur le sable, tomba à genoux, et ses mains s’enlisèrent dans le magma sablonneux en lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Le bracelet. Le bracelet du dieu, bon sang…Son poing de serra, emprisonnant un peu de sable brûlant dans sa paume.

« Reviens ! »

Son dernier cri résonna étrangement. Le louveteau s’était arrêté dans l’ombre nette d’un immense roc, et semblait humer l’air. Encore plus loin derrière lui, une sorte de tornade de sable s’était levée -trop lointaine pour être menaçante, trop mince pour présenter un véritable danger. Le loup sembla hésiter, et, à la grande surprise de Yakoff qui voyait à peine la silhouette de l’animal derrière l’épais brouillard de chaleur, il se précipita à grandes foulées vers lui, les oreilles en berne et une sorte de gémissement roulant gravement dans sa gorge.

Le Russe se redressa sur ses genoux, ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour accueillir l’énorme louveteau contre lui. Le poids conséquent de l’animal faillit le faire tomber à la renverse, d’autant plus que ses pattes pesaient et piétinaient sur ses genoux. Sa fourrure aussi mordorée que celle de sa mère Kogane caressa la peau de ses bras, tandis que le loup inclinait l’échine pour coller son museau contre le torse de Yakoff, en poussant des gémissements propres aux chiots - et jurant définitivement avec sa carrure hors du commun.

« Là, là… » fit Yakoff, perplexe, tout en flattant la massive encolure du louveteau. « Ne me dis pas que c’est moi qui t’ai fait peur…? »

Bien sûr que non. Yakoff baissa les yeux, tendit une main sous sa gueule et récupéra sans mal le bracelet, intact et plus étincelant que jamais sous le soleil du zénith. Il resta pensif, à faire tourner délicatement le bijou doré pour faire jouer les rayons sur sa surface ornée de délicats reliefs.

« Je ferais mieux de le remettre au Pope. Je me suis attiré suffisamment d’ennuis comme ça… »

Le Russe poussa un soupir navré, continuant de caresser avec affection le louveteau pour le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas sa fascination presque déraisonnée pour cet objet - normalement, il aurait dû fuir tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa douloureuse entrevue avec le dieu. Mais…

Il y avait cet appel, cette délicate résonance qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Et bien sûr, le souvenir vivace de ce hurlement qui le hantait, qu’il ne parvenait toujours pas à définir, à cerner…Tout cela, et peut-être d’autres choses encore, l’empêchaient d’oublier, de penser à autre chose.

Un vent d’est se leva. Le louveteau recommença à s’agiter en geignant , et Yakoff fut obligé de le repousser car ses griffes labouraient la peau de ses cuisses à travers la fine protection de son pantalon. Le loup fit mine d’aller se cacher derrière lui, et le Russe se retourna pour suivre ses piétinements nerveux.

« Calme-toi… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? »

Le Russe arborait une expression étrange ; le comportement du louveteau l’inquiétait. Ce dernier, les oreilles en berne, l’échine voûtée et son regard doré plein de détresse porté vers l‘orient, ouvrit la gueule en gémissant pitoyable, de plus en plus agité. Les flatteries de Yakoff n’y firent rien, et au bout de quelques secondes d’une nervosité sans cesse plus palpable à mesure que le vent se renforçait, il finit par relever brusquement la tête, déployant sa gorge à la fourrure claire pour pousser un hurlement à glacer les sangs.

Yakoff tomba à la renverse, aussi surpris qu’assommé par la puissance de ce cri de loup. Il le regarda hurler longuement, les yeux écarquillés d’une peur qu’il partageait à présent, mais sans en connaître la cause. Un hurlement à la mort…

Sans connaître aussi parfaitement les loups que son maître, il devina, aux accents lugubres et désespérés de cet appel animal, qu’il avait tout à craindre de ce que cela annonçait.

Le vent retomba. Mais soudain, une onde de choc cueillit Yakoff en plein dos. Dans un hurlement de surprise et de douleur mêlée, il culbuta plusieurs fois et avec à grande vitesse sur le sable, avant de s’immobiliser à une bonne dizaine de mètres de son emplacement d’origine. Sonné, le corps incendié d’éraflures vives dues au sable, Yakoff se releva légèrement sur les coudes, sans même chercher à voir ce qui lui avait fait ça. Le louveteau semblait s’être déporté à temps pour ne pas recevoir la rafale de plein fouet, mais semblait tout de même groggy, présentant tout les signes physiques d’une crainte interdite.

Yakoff tourna alors lentement la tête vers l’Est, de là où était venu la bourrasque. Et son cœur rata un battement, si violemment qu’il manqua de peu de perdre connaissance. Un hoquet de frayeur mâtinée de stupeur sincère s’échappa de ses lèvres, modulé en un faible « non ».

Le fantôme était là.

Le soleil trônait au-dessus de sa tête, dessinant en lignes claires et presque tranchantes les contours de sa silhouette, nimbant de lumière crue sa longue chevelure et la pâleur de ses épaules dénudées. Le reste restait dissimulé dans un contre-jour inquiétant, troublé de quelques tâches claires. Comme ses yeux. De grandes prunelles pervenche, lumineuses, écarquillées d’un courroux vibrant. Le vent venait cette fois du sud, soulevant les pans lourds de son vêtement en lambeaux sombres, mouvance vivante de rets de tissus, ondoiements qui jouaient autour de sa silhouette androgyne. Et autour de son visage trop fixe flottaient ses cheveux longs, fluides, presque blonds sous le soleil.

Yakoff le vit serrer ses poings, si forts qu’ils en tremblaient. Les muscles de ses bras fins saillaient sous sa peau. Il le vit incliner légèrement le menton, et piqué par son sixième sens qui anticipa presque la déflagration de cosmos autour du dieu, Yakoff se releva d’un bond et se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire une seconde et terrible fois ! Le Russe expira, déploya à son tour son cosmos tandis que, une quinzaine de mètres devant lui, le fantôme poussait un hurlement de stentor en écartant largement les bras. Une nouvelle onde de choc, plus puissante encore que la première, disloqua l’air ambiant avec violence. Cette fois préparé, Yakoff croisa ses bras gainés d’un cosmos bleu de glace devant lui, juste à temps se protéger de la rafale. La puissance du choc ne le blessa pas, mais le fit reculer encore plus, enlisant presque ses mollets dans le sable. Le louveteau hurla encore, mais différemment, et se rapprocha à grandes foulées de Yakoff comme pour l’aider dans son combat. Le dieu, qui avait le bras déjà levé pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, marqua un temps d’arrêt, mais rien sur son visage marmoréen n’indiqua les raisons de cette soudaine immobilité. Le louveteau se campa à côté de Yakoff, son flanc velu collé contre la jambe du jeune Russe. Il montra les dents, les oreilles basses, mais sans paraître pousser la menace jusqu’à gronder ouvertement.

Yakoff, le souffle court, risqua un regard par-dessus le bouclier de ses bras. Le temps d’une seconde, il se demanda ce qu’il avait bien fait aux dieux pour mériter une telle malchance. Puis son regard tomba sur le bracelet, qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main. Des sueurs froides coulèrent abondamment le long de son dos, mais il n’eut pas le temps de penser plus loin ; le fantôme, ou le dieu, ou quoi qu’il fût en réalité, referma lentement la main qu’il tenait toujours haute levée, puis abaissa à demi son bras comme pour le désigner du doigt. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, et ses yeux brûlèrent d’une flamme livide - inhumaine.

« Rends-le ! »

Sa voix, que Yakoff aurait aussi bien pu attribuer à un homme ou une femme, tonnait d’une façon surréaliste, tout en étant inexplicablement altérée. Trop choqué pour réagir immédiatement, Yakoff abaissa sensiblement sa garde pour dévisager le dieu avec des yeux ronds. C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait parler, et, paradoxalement, sa voix lui avait semblée…humaine. Juste humaine.

Une poignée de secondes s’écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Yakoff abaissa complètement ses mains, mais ses muscles refusèrent net de lâcher le bracelet -ce qu’il aurait dû faire dès l’instant où la voix du dieu avait tonné. Le Russe, assourdi par les battements effrénés de son cœur, ouvrit la bouche pour articuler difficilement :

« Qui êtes… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il vit bien, tout en parlant, que le visage pétré du dieu s’était décomposé en un rictus étrange, qui n’était pas exactement de la rage, mais qui s’en rapprochait par la violence. Il y eut un froissement lumineux, et la seconde suivante, avant même qu’il n’eut pu se rendre compte de la disparition soudaine du dieu, ce dernier _réapparut_ , juste devant lui. Et durant cet infime laps de temps, cette seconde immergée dans l’image surréaliste et trop précise de ce visage, il eut de hurler comme lui, comme le loup, de déchirer sa gorge d‘une plainte accablée. _Mais pourquoi_?

La pensée s’envola, balayée par le vent et le sable, et les mouvements du dieu : il sembla ployer légèrement les genoux, ses pieds nus reprenant appui sur le sable sans difficulté apparente, pour se projeter légèrement dans les airs. Yakoff, pétrifié par la surprise, ne put que voir se déployer en retrait et comme au ralenti le corps étrange du dieu. D’abord, son visage, incliné comme pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Ce torse voilé du lourd tissu brun, une ceinture de tissu rouge sombre, les longs pans élimés de la tunique qui dévoilaient les cuisses, maintenant à hauteur de son visage. Le tout auréolé de lumière, de ce cosmos doré aux méandres abricot. Il y eut alors presque une brisure dans la ligne de temps, qui semblait d’abord s’être étirée langoureusement, avant de se rétracter à la façon d’un ressort. Un choc, une accélération soudaine, suffocante de violence : le genou droit s’était levé, et puis la jambe s’était dépliée, frappant Yakoff en pleine tempe. Assommé par le coup, sans la moindre esquisse de parade, le Russe se sentit confusément projeté à une vitesse folle sur le côté, ses pieds se décollant du sol tandis que son corps inerte croquait une sorte de torsion douloureuse dans les airs.

Le louveteau aboya et claqua ses mâchoires dans le vide - mais c’était déjà trop tard, le dieu semblait avoir également pris de vitesse ses réflexes animaux. Le dieu retomba souplement sur ses jambes, le visage glacé d’une colère encore palpable. Loin sur le côté, à une distance d’environ vingt mètres, le corps de Yakoff venait de retomber dans le sable, et ne s’immobilisa tout à fait qu’après une série de roulades désarticulées.

Le Russe ouvrit les yeux, plus groggy que véritablement conscient, et toussa pour tenter de chasser le sable qui avait envahi sa bouche. Couché sur le ventre, il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu’il s’était passé, pas plus qu’il ne prenait conscience de ses blessures, et de sa peau écorchée par les frictions du sable. Son regard était brouillé de tâches blanches, de points colorés qui s’étalaient dans une vibration douloureuse qui trouvait un écho encore plus cuisant sous son crâne. Il se passa quelques secondes sans qu’il parvienne à se fixer sur le paysage jaune, noir et bleu barbouillé, mais son regard accrocha un éclat mouvant dans le sable. Le bracelet roulait encore, effectuait des bonds légers dans le sable, sans que ce terrain friable et inégal ne parvienne à le stopper. Bond. Rebond couronné d’étincelles solaires. Tintement de métal - cet appel…

Il était improbable que dans l’état où il se trouvait, il ait eu le temps de tenir compte de la bande noire qui barrait le paysage juste devant lui. Ni d’associer cette trace à la proximité immédiate d’une des gorges des Chrysopyles. Mais il sentit le danger. Pas pour lui, non : le bracelet allait tomber. Et de façon presque instinctive, il chercha à stopper l’ultime cahot du bijou. Son bras se projeta en avant, suivit du reste de son corps raidi de douleur. Il perdit l’équilibre, parut l’espace d’un instant surpris de ne pas déjà rencontrer le choc du sable contre sa poitrine.

Yakoff sombra alors dans la perspective béante et incongrue des ténèbres du gouffre, sans comprendre. Ses doigts s’étaient refermés sur le bracelet. Il tomba, et il comprit.

 

* * *

 

Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient -il avait l’impression d’avoir dormi des jours entiers, mais sans se sentir reposé pour autant-, ni même quelle avait été l’ampleur de sa chute. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l’impact. Peut-être s’était-il évanoui avant, pour s’épargner un si pitoyable spectacle ?

Yakoff remua faiblement l’extrémité de ses doigts. Tout son côté gauche était immergé dans de l’eau, terriblement froide. Sans la voir, il devinait l’angle étrange que dessinait son bras dans l’eau ; sans doute était-il cassé, mais cette perspective ne le toucha pas plus que cela. Lorsque le monde arrêta de tanguer sur sa rétine, le sentier lumineux de la surface lui sembla alors dramatiquement lointain. C’était une chance -ou un miracle- qu’il ne soit pas mort sur le coup.

 

Sa main droite se crispa sur le métal du bracelet, et un soupir se fraya difficilement un chemin dans sa poitrine percluse de contusions. C’était stupide de s’inquiéter pour un bijou qui ne lui appartenait même pas - et pour lequel il s’était par ailleurs littéralement jeté dans la vide. Mais savoir qu’il n’était pas perdu…le rassurait.

Il entendit vaguement des hurlements loin au-dessus. Le louveteau, mais qui semblait avoir été rejoint par ses frères - ou était-ce juste l’écho qui lui jouait des tours ?

« Ah… »

Yakoff grimaça en essayant de tourner prudemment la tête. Là où il se trouvait, l’eau circulait silencieusement et lentement, et ne semblait pas être très profonde. Des cavités et défilés creusaient le roc en une multitude de galeries sombres. Quelques rayons de lumières tombaient jusque là, mais trop peu nombreux pour qu’il soit capable de tout voir clairement.

Un clapotis régulier attira son attention. Il tourna son regard encore brumeux de l’autre côté, et vit aussitôt la silhouette fine du dieu émerger de l’ombre pour s’approcher de lui d’un pas ferme. Il n’y avait plus d’aura autour de lui, comme s’il s’était calmé. Mais lorsque son visage marmoréen fut furtivement éclairé par un mince puits de lumière, le Russe abandonna vite ses espoirs de trêve.

Le dieu s’arrêta presque au-dessus de lui, le contemplant sans un mot. Yakoff, peut-être encore abruti par sa chute, esquissa un sourire qui craquela une goutte de sang séché au coin de ses lèvres. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, et parvint tout juste à décoller sa main droite du sol sablonneux et humide pour lui tendre faiblement le bracelet, dans un signe sans équivoque de reddition.

« Désolé… » croassa-t-il difficilement.

Les yeux pervenche du dieu étincelèrent, et ce fut la seule infime réaction que Yakoff décela chez lui. Cependant, l’être surnaturel finit par ciller, presque doucement, et se pencha pour récupérer le bracelet. Il le fit tourner entre ses mains blanches comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait reçu aucun choc, et le passa à son poignet gauche. Yakoff fut presque surpris de voir le dieu détendre manifestement ses épaules, son regard clair toujours penché sur le bijou. Un rai de lumière tombait sur son front envahi de mèches en boucles inachevées, le ceignant d’un étrange diadème de lumière pure. Il semblait presque inoffensif, ainsi.

Yakoff demeura muet, sa tête tournant à vide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’était cette personne. Une divinité, un fantôme, un humain, un monstre, quoi d’autre encore ? Les yeux vert anis du Sibérien restèrent mi-clos, sous le couvert sans cesse plus pesant de ses paupières. Avec une paradoxale lucidité, il ne se donnait plus qu’une minute ou deux de conscience avant de sombrer à nouveau ; d’ici là, le dieu se serait sûrement déjà volatilisé, comme l’autre fois. Il déglutit douloureusement, ouvrit la bouche et tenta à nouveau de parler :

« Qui…qui êtes-vous…? »

L’autre coula un regard étrange sur lui, comme s’il avait oublié sa présence à ses pieds et que ses gémissements rauques venaient de la lui rappeler. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d’effrayant ; ses prunelles étaient trop fixes, trop grandes, continuellement écarquillées dans un regard indéfinissable, courroucé, et plus que cela encore.

Yakoff le vit se pencher. Lentement, ployant doucement ses genoux pour aller appuyer une main sur le sable, à côté de sa tête. De longues mèches glissèrent de ses épaules, ruisselantes, et vinrent s’échouer en vaguelettes soyeuses sur le torse du Russe. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, trop stupéfié pour éprouver encore de la peur, mais suffisamment de gêne pour plisser les lèvres d’embarras. Sa beauté avait quelque chose d’intimidant, comme si cette perfection divine, nimbée de danger, brûlait sa rétine. Il ne détourna pas le regard, mais en contrepartie sans doute, son souffle se tarit dans sa poitrine l’espace de quelques longues secondes. Et durant cet infini laps de temps, le dieu le considéra d’un œil vide et expressif à la fois, les lèvres closes. Sans agressivité, ni bienveillance. Yakoff frémit lorsqu’il vit l’autre main, blanche et fine, s’élever pour aller se poser sur son épaule, et après une légère pression, découvrir le tissu de son chiton. Là où le loup Hagane l’avait mordu.

Les yeux du dieu semblèrent alors se couler sur le reste de son corps, qui tremblait des douleurs occasionnée par sa chute vertigineuse, sa peau à vif en par endroit ensanglantée, et son bras cassé. L’apprenti se tut, interloqué et pourtant incapable d’interpréter raisonnablement l’examen silencieux auquel se prêtait la divinité. Le contact frais de ces doigts sur sa peau lui firent l’effet d’un apaisant somnifère. Ses paupières frémirent, considérablement alourdies, et il faillit s’évanouir à nouveau.

Or, un feulement rageur détonna dans la toute la gorge, décuplé par l’effet d’écho, rendu surpuissant dans les frémissements dont l’air fut soudainement parcouru. Yakoff, cette fois les yeux grand ouverts par une pure terreur, et le corps tendu à l’extrême, chercha à accrocher du regard la source de ce hurlement de stentor. Déjà, au-dessus de lui, le dieu s’était redressé d’un bond, en alerte mais le visage toujours fixe.

« LAISSE-LE ! »

Le dieu bondit souplement en retrait à l’instant où une silhouette noire s’abattait au même endroit. L’attaque fut si rapide que Yakoff ne l’avait même pas vu arriver : de longues gerbes d’eau furent projetées comme de longs voiles transparents, dissimulant l’impact et l’identité du nouveau venu. Cependant, lorsque l’homme se redressa à demi, gouttant d’eau glacée, Yakoff le reconnut sans peine. C’était son maître.

Le visage ombragé d’une furie presque animale, Nachi ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, et ne demeura d’ailleurs pas plus de deux secondes sur place : il banda les muscles de ses jambes prestement, s’élança sur la trace de dieu qui venait d’atterrir délicatement dans l’eau, quelques mètres plus loin. Sa voix retentit encore.

«  _DEAD HOWLING_! »

Le poing en avant, le Loup auréolé de son cosmos fit une nouvelle fois vibrer l’air de son attaque d’une façon presque insoutenable. Une sorte de grondement monta le long des parois ébranlées du défilé, se muant en ce qui semblait être un colossal hurlement de loup. Des lames de vent comparables à une multitude de griffes sifflèrent en direction du dieu, qui esquissa d’un nouveau saut en arrière. Étrangement, ce mouvement fut superflu car les lames percutèrent violemment le sol en projetant de hautes éclaboussures d’eau cristalline, mais pas une seule n’aurait véritablement atteint sa cible. Toute fixité semblait avoir quitté le visage du dieu : son expression passait successivement d’une sorte d’anxiété tétanisée à une colère terrifiante. Il se campa sur ses jambes, immobiles et comme dans l’attente d’une autre attaque. Même s’il n’avait fourni aucun effort particulier, sa respiration s’était faite saccadée ; même Yakoff, au bord de l’évanouissement et relativement éloigné du combat, l’entendait distinctement respirer.

Nachi, immobile lui aussi, se redressa lentement et de toute sa hauteur. Ses poings étaient serrés à en trembler.

« Va-t-en ! »

Le dieu inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour exprimer son mépris. Pourtant il esquissa avec lenteur quelques pas en arrière, faisant murmurer l’eau à ses chevilles nues. Puis sa silhouette sembla se brouiller, et il disparut sans un bruit.

Un silence sinistre s’installa alors dans la gorge des Chrysopyles. Nachi ne se retourna pas immédiatement, et de son côté, Yakoff gardait la tête tourné vers lui, aussi attentif et inquiet que surpris par ce combat-éclair. Nachi avait lui aussi une respiration trop marquée pour être normale : il le vit porter une main à son visage comme pour chasser l’eau qui s’y était coulée, et enfin, il tourna un regard vers lui. Ses prunelles bleu grise le glacèrent de l’intérieur. Son visage semblait pâle, de des gouttes d’eau filaient encore le long de son visage en longs méandres clairs.

« Yakoff, tu vas bien …? »

Sa voix était posée, très différente des hurlements enragés qu’il avait poussé à l’instant. Yakoff esquissa un vague acquiescement, peu convaincant en soi, tandis que son maître s’approchait d’un pas presque accablé.

 

« M…Maî…

\- Ne dis rien, le coupa Nachi sans brusquerie, déjà penché vers lui pour le soulever délicatement du sol. Tu t’expliqueras plus tard. »

 

Même si son maître tâcha manifestement de le manipuler avec douceur, dès que Yakoff quitta le sol et que sa nuque bascula en arrière, son corps sembla se réveiller, et avec lui toutes ses blessures devinrent incandescentes. Le jeune Russe n’eut même pas le temps de gémir de douleur : il devint soudainement amorphe, et il retomba dans l’inconscience.

 

Nachi s’était figé, inquiet de la perte de connaissance de son élève. Il serra les mâchoires, le souffle encore court, et ferma avec force ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le trajet le plus prudent pour sortir des Chrysopyles, ces gorges titanesques et dorées qu’il n’avait pas approché depuis des années. Le Loup poussa un soupir, exténué et troublé - et un sourire amer se dessina pourtant sur ses lèvres. Les gens de Rodorio disaient que s’aventurer à l’Est et au Nord du Sanctuaire n’apportait que la folie aux impudents profanateurs. Ils avaient raison, ceux-là qui ignoraient tout de la vérité. Le pire des cauchemars sommeillait au-delà de ces gorges sablonneuses, de ces « portes d’or » damnées entre toutes…Maudites, malheureuses Chrysopyles…!

Nachi coula un regard par-dessus son épaule. L’eau, les parois inégales et les corridors de pierre et les raies de lumière dorée, ce monde enfin rendu au silence…

 

Maudites, si malheureuses Chrysopyles.

 

* * *

 

Son corps était lourd. Tellement lourd qu’il pensait se noyer dans son matelas, cette mer compacte de tissu qui l’étouffait, souvent, et dans la laquelle il voulait encore plus souvent s’abandonner. La fièvre allait et venait, et les courtes périodes d’éveils jalonnaient de longues heures de sommeil profond.

Il avait entendu des voix s’élever au-dessus de sa tête. Ichi, le plus souvent. Et Ingrid, aussi. La voix sombre et lente de Nachi s’élevait de temps en temps. Il crut même entendre la voix du Pope, mais si ténue et dépourvue de son énergie habituelle qu’il en vint à douter ce que fut vraiment la sienne.

Son corps était lourd, il lui semblait peser des tonnes. Et, bien que conscient, il se retrouvait incapable de bouger le moindre muscle de son corps, comme s’il restait bloqué dans les states profondes d’un sommeil emmailloté de chaînes. Il se sentait nauséeux, mal à l’aise. Seules ses paupières consentirent enfin à frémir, difficilement, puis à se relever. Il faisait nuit. Son malaise se creusa, tandis que ses prunelles fouillaient aveuglément l’obscurité. Ces ténèbres mouvantes. Trop mouvantes…Et là, partout, il sentait une présence, oppressante.

Yakoff voulut grimacer, mais comme il n’y parvint pas une froide panique gagna ses reins et un sentiment de vertige le gagna. Comme s’il tombait, de très haut, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de l’immobilité de son corps. Il… tombait de l’intérieur. _Quoi_ ?

Et cette présence…! Il respirait avec difficulté, pas assez profondément, pas assez calmement. Des gouttes de sueurs roulèrent sur ses tempes, tandis qu’il dévisageait le noir avec obstination et une bonne part de crainte irrationnelle. Sans pouvoir bouger. Lourd, tellement lourd. Comme mort. _Et s’il l’était vraiment_?

Cette présence. Danger. Un si grand péril. Un poids sur sa poitrine, intolérable, terrifiant. Qui s’appesantissait, encore, lentement, progressivement comme pour laisser le temps à sa peur de gagner chaque fibre de son corps inerte.

 

Et ces yeux lavande qui brillaient tant. Au-dessus de lui.

 

Yakoff voulut hurler mais encore une fois, rien ne vint. Il fixa avec des yeux ronds la silhouette assise à califourchon sur son torse, froissée d’ombres dansantes - ses cheveux, qui étaient comme portés par un vent fantomatique.

Partout dans la pièce, comme exhalé par un souffle divin, les bougies s’allumèrent dans un crépitement général, éclaboussant soudainement de lumière le dieu juché sur lui. Il avait l’air si calme, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux relevés, son visage légèrement penché de côté, si indifférent à la terreur angoissée qui ravageait muettement Yakoff.

Cette pièce arrière de l’officine était la chambre de repos des quelques malades que Ichi tenait à garder à l’œil une nuit ou deux. Il y avait trois lits, mais il était seul ici. Ichi dormait dans sa chambre, juste à côté. Mais comment l’appeler à l’aide s’il était incapable de lâcher le moindre râle audible ?

Le dieu se pencha, ses yeux lavandes grands ouverts, et comme prêts à le broyer. Yakoff suffoquait, sa panique et son incompréhension lui firent venir une larme au coin de l’œil, tandis qu’il se déchaînait intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, en vain. Les lèvres du dieu s’entrouvrirent, lentement, et quelques mots articulés avec soin s’en échappèrent :

 

« Toi, la neige qui ne sait pas voler… »

 

Sa voix murmurée avait quelque chose d’envoûtant, en plus d’être proprement terrifiante de lenteur et de suavité, et couronnée d’un accent délicat. Yakoff cligna des yeux, toujours tétanisé et follement angoissé, au point qu’il ne chercha même pas à donner du sens à cette phrase inattendue. Le dieu éleva légèrement sa main, toucha du bout de l’index le coin de son œil pour recueillir une larme qui s’y était étalée en étoile.

« Tu ne sais pas voler, neige, tu pleures. »

Son regard coula de la larme qu’il observait avec attention vers le visage de Yakoff, et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Tu as mal ? »

Son expression se mua alors d’une façon inattendue ; ses traits semblèrent s’adoucir, ses paupières s’abaissèrent sur ses prunelles intolérablement lumineuses, et la commissure de ses lèvres s’ombragea d’un sourire…malheureux. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l’esprit de Yakoff, se détachant du marasme agité de ses pensées avec force, implacable d’évidence.

Le dieu se pencha encore, comme pour mieux l’observer. Sa main ornée du bracelet vint effleurer ses clavicules, recouvertes de bandages serrés. Yakoff vit son regard, encore une fois, parcourir son corps blessé avec attention, s’attardant sur son bras alourdi d’une généreuse épaisseur de charpie blanche. Le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que son corps restait celui d’un rêveur, il chercha vainement à calmer sa respiration devenue sifflante, sonore et décousue par l’angoisse.

Soudain, la porte du fond grinça. Yakoff abaissa aussitôt son regard par-delà la silhouette du dieu, juste à temps pour voir Ichi émerger de l’obscurité de sa chambre. Il avait la main levée devant son visage, sans doute aveuglé par la lumière des innombrables bougies qui s’étaient toutes retrouvées allumées.

 

« Yakoff, tu es réveillé ? »

 

Sa voix s’éleva de façon presque incongrue dans le silence mortel qui s’était abattu dans la chambre ; le dieu, plus fixe qu’une statue, dardait un regard acéré sur Ichi, comme s’il était agacé de son intrusion. Il inclina la tête, et sembla se contenter d’attendre que l’apothicaire remarque sa présence.

Le médecin abaissa enfin sa main, et les vit.

Ses yeux noirs s’arrondirent de stupeur muette, et pendant quelques interminables secondes il demeura immobile, pétrifié. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il esquissa enfin un geste de recul. Ses hanches heurtèrent le rebord d’une table surchargée de fioles de verres et de parchemins, et l’une de ses mains s’y posa comme pour y trouver un secours matériel. Le dieu ne bougea pas.

« T…Toi, ici…! »

Le murmure brisé du médecin noua l’estomac de Yakoff. Dans les gorges, le regard que Nachi avait porté sur le dieu était semblable à celui d’Ichi. Effroi, incompréhension. Colère.

L’ancien chevalier semblait au comble de la nervosité ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois de la table, et un sanglot s’éteignit dans sa gorge avant qu‘il ne reprenne d‘une voix blanche :

« Yakoff est innocent, pourquoi en avoir après lui ?! »

Le dieu esquissa un léger mouvement de tête ; peut-être en signe de mépris. Il posa plus assurément sa main sur l’épaule de Yakoff en inclina son dos sans lâcher Ichi des yeux, à la façon d‘un fauve prêt à bondir. L’Hydre tressaillit, comme s’il pressentait ce qui allait se passer, et s’élança avec une étonnante vivacité vers le lit. Le dieu se raidit à son tour et projeta sa main libre en avant, en direction du médecin. Une onde de choc électrisa alors son corps, puis le repoussa violemment en arrière : Ichi heurta une nouvelle fois la table, qui s’effondra en même temps que lui dans un vacarme de verre brisé. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se relever derechef, malgré les nombreuses coupures qui rougissaient ses mains et son crâne de sang.

 

« Arrête ! » S’écria-t-il d’un ton désespéré et dépourvu d’autorité. « Arrête, je t’en supplie ! »

 

Le dieu lui adressa un rictus haineux, abaissa sa main tout en laissant affleurer davantage son cosmos doré. Un cosmos qui les enveloppait déjà, Yakoff et lui, depuis l’instant où Ichi avait amorcé son attaque.

Immobilisé par ses blessures et son état plus que nauséeux, le Russe ne put qu’adresser un regard empli de crainte à Ichi. Il avait peur, et il ne comprenait plus rien. Le cosmos se densifia autour de lui, si bien qu’il ne distingua plus que la vague silhouette d’Ichi qui se précipitait à nouveau sur eux à travers un rideau de lumière solaire.

Son corps s’allégea soudainement, mais son vertige n’en fut que plus grand - exactement…comme s’il quittait le sol.

La voix d’Ichi résonna, une dernière fois, déjà lointaine mais d’une violence inattendue de sa part, qui marqua ses mots au fer rouge dans l’esprit brumeux de Yakoff :

 

« KIKI, ARRÊTE !! »

 

Et il y eut un froissement lumineux étourdissant ; l’officine laissa alors place à un néant hors du monde.

 


	13. Iandala

« Aïe ! »

Ichi inclina légèrement la tête, une grimace de douleur traçant une ligne oblique sur ses lèvres. Il tourna un regard humide et presque accusateur vers Shaina, qui ne lui renvoya que le reflet d’obsidienne de son masque.

« Arrête un peu de gesticuler, tu veux ? »

L’Hydre se tint immobile, un peu à contrecœur, et laissa l’autoritaire Italienne appliquer un énième pansement sur son omoplate. Et dans un tintement ferreux, un énième éclat de verre moucheté de sang tomba dans un récipient déjà encombré d’autres bris.

« Il y en a partout…soupira-t-elle en coulant un regard le long du dos d’Ichi, constellé de coupures minces mais profondes. Ce dernier frémit, poussa un soupir sifflant et sembla tenter une plaisanterie – mais sur ton résolument abattu :

\- Moi je pense surtout à mes merveilleuses préparations médicinales, qui ne sont d’aucune utilité au plancher sur lequel elles se trouvent actuellement ! Ah, quel gâchis, quel gâchis ! Le talent du grand Ichi de l’Hydre perdu par sa maladresse, toute aussi grande… »

Il inclina la tête, et renifla discrètement. Son ton devint plus amer, et sa voix s’étiola en un vague murmure :

« Shaina-san, vous croyez…qu’il me déteste ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupée à repousser sur l’épaule du chevalier sa longue chevelure incolore. Sur sa nuque était toujours fichée un triangle de verre, pas assez profondément pour être inquiétant, mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Ichi n’avait pas crié, aucune plainte de douleur réelle ne s’était échappée de ses lèvres, si ce n’était pour déplorer la disparition de Yakoff et s’accuser de toutes les incompétences. Shaina éleva la main, mal assurée, et ôta d’un coup sec l’éclat de verre. Encore une fois, Ichi ne réagit pas ; il attendait juste sa réponse, anxieusement, dévoré par cette angoisse de ne pas être aimé qui lui était propre.

« Non…Non, toi, tu ne lui a rien fait, rétorqua-t-elle enfin en lâchant nerveusement le tesson dans la bassine. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Ichi esquissa un léger mouvement de tête, mais ne dit rien. Au même moment, un souffle de vent chaud et sablonneux s’engouffra dans l’officine, et les deux vétérans levèrent la tête vers l’entrée. Nachi était de retour. Il entra d’un pas lourd, le souffle court, et les muscles encore crispés d’une nervosité toute palpable. Derrière lui, à l’extérieur, allaient et venaient cinq des six loups de sa meute, qui lâchaient des grognements et des jappements apparemment irrités.

« J’ai fouillé les douze maisons, fit Nachi d’un ton sombre. Rien. Je me demande s’ils sont encore en Grèce… »

Le Japonais se frotta son avant-bras, couvert de griffures fines et entrecroisées, et grogna une nouvelle fois, de façon presque animale.

« Calme-toi, fit aussitôt Shaina d’un ton sec.  
\- Me calmer ?! S’exclama le Loup en relevant agressivement la tête. Il a blessé deux fois mon élève, et maintenant il a disparu avec lui on-ne-sait-où, alors qu’il avait encore besoin de soins médicaux ! Tu resterais calme, toi, Shaina d’Ophiuchus ? »

Shaina inclina le menton, plus dans un signe de colère que de reddition, tandis qu’Ichi agitait la main :

« Nachi-kuun ! »

Le Loup cilla, posa son regard éreinté sur Ichi. En l’espace de deux secondes, sa colère devint tiède, et il fit avec un peu plus de douceur :

« Quoi…?  
\- Maintenant, tu me dois deux tables, tu le sais ça ? Hum ? »

Ichi lui adressa un sourire penaud, qui acheva de transformer la colère de son ami en embarras. Il détourna son regard, lâcha un vague « oui » en se frottant la nuque. Shaina, qui ne pouvait saisir l’allusion, se contenta de reprendre son entreprise - non sans lâcher un soupir excédé. Nachi fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers la porte où l’attendaient ses loups :

« Meigetsu, au Cap Sounion. Kagen et Jougen, aux temples. Mikazuki, Hagane, retournez aux Chrysopyles. Attaquez s’il le faut, et prévenez-moi. »

Alliant de façon presque superflue des gestes précis à ses injonctions, Nachi vit les cinq loups japper et partir aussitôt au grand galop dans les directions qu’il leur avait indiqués. Les badauds de l’Agora, plus par habitude que par réelle crainte, se déportèrent sur le côté pour leur laisser champ libre. Lorsqu’ils furent tous hors de vue, Nachi tourna son regard vers l’intérieur de l’officine :

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés.  
\- Nachi, il est impossible de savoir où Kiki a bien pu aller, et avec quelles intentions.  
\- Il a blessé Yakoff et Ichi, sans raisons valables à mes yeux. Je doute que ses intentions soient bonnes, désolé. »

Son dernier regard se fit plus dur, comme pour leur rappeler quelque chose qu’ils savaient tous les trois, et il disparut à nouveau. Un soupir colérique roula dans la gorge de Shaina, qui lâcha d’un ton d’accusation vibrant de sévérité :

« Il s’épuise inutilement.  
\- Oui, acquiesça faiblement Ichi après un temps de silence. Je sais.  
\- Et il agit en idiot, renchérit-elle. »

Ichi ploya sa nuque blessée, l’air absent, et répéta dans un murmure : « Je sais. »

 

* * *

 

Yakoff resta de longues minutes à fixer le masque qui était accroché au mur, aussi ahuri que terrifié par son aspect. Il s’agissait d’un masque rond et blanc, sans doute taillé dans du bois, creusé d’un trop large sourire rouge dévoilant trop de dents trop carrées. Les yeux étaient creux, ronds et rouges eux aussi, les joues lisses, le front bombé marqué d’un glyphe rouge vif rappelant un œil stylisé. De larges rubans blancs s’écoulaient derrière lui, le long du mur, touchant presque le sol. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, depuis qu’il s’était réveillé. Tourner la nuque lui faisait trop mal. Il n’était pourtant pas mal installé ; son corps était littéralement noyé dans un amas d’étoffes lourdes et pelucheuses aux couleurs chaudes qui devait sûrement s’apparenter à un lit, mais qui lui laissait plutôt l’idée d’un nid, aménagé avec un maximum de draps amoncelés.

Un soupir s’échappa difficilement d’entre ses lèvres. Ce masque était horrible. Et où se trouvait-il, d’abord …? Son regard erra sur le reste de la pièce qu’il pouvait apercevoir ; le reste du mur circulaire était blanc et nu de tout autre ornement. Le sol était fait de larges dalles de pierres, empoussiéré au possible. Il avait bien senti que le cosmos du fantôme…non, Kiki, c’était son nom…en tout cas, son cosmos l’avait transporté. Restait à savoir où. Et pourquoi. Yakoff referma les yeux, consterné par le calme un peu trop résigné avec lequel il ressassait la situation. Mais rien à faire, il ne sentait plus de menace mortelle peser sur ses épaules ; il s’inquiétait plutôt pour Ichi.

Il tenta de bouger les épaules, sans grand succès. Tous ses membres lui paraissaient lourds comme du plomb. Alors le dieu, le fantôme…s’appelait Kiki ? Il voyait mal une créature aussi surnaturelle se faire nommer ainsi. C’était bien trop… « Gentil »… pour lui convenir. Yakoff esquissa une grimace contrariée. Kiki. Ce nom lui disait tout de même quelque chose…

« Iandala. »

Son cœur rata un battement, et il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur étranglée. Il parvint à relever la tête, non sans un furtif élancement de douleur, pour voir se profiler celle de Kiki, qui était accoudé au sommet de l’amas de draperies aussi naturellement que s’il s’était tenu là depuis des heures. Son menton était échoué au creux de sa paume, et il le fixait avec une gravité qui semblait confiner à l’ennui. A son poignet, le bracelet d’or luisait délicatement. Ses longs cheveux couleur d’abricot s’écoulaient mollement le long de sa peau, peu couverte alors qu’il faisait phénoménalement froid dans cette pièce.  
Yakoff déglutit difficilement, sans savoir ce qu’il convenait de faire, ou dire, sans que cela déclenche aussitôt sa fureur. Il esquissa un sourire crispé par quelques ridules d’inquiétude, et tenta un bref salut en grec :

« Hum…Kalimera… ? »

Un pli se creusa entre ses yeux, rapprochant un peu les deux points colorés qui remplaçaient ses sourcils. Oh oh. Yakoff se mordit les lèvres, mortifié par cet énième échec, et il referma les yeux. Cependant, il n’y eut aucune déflagration de cosmos, et pas de hurlement : juste un souple froufrou de tissu. Yakoff se risqua à rouvrir un œil, et ne nota que le déplacement qu’avait effectué Kiki ; il se trouvait à présent assis en tailleur juste à côté de lui, dans son champ de vision. Avec le masque blanc et rouge sur son visage. Le Russe, tendu comme une corde toute prête à se rompre, suivit avec des yeux écarquillés les délicats mouvements de tête que fit le fantôme, comme s’il l’observait à la façon de l’animal surnaturel dont le masque caricaturait l’épouvantable faciès. Puis, soudainement, Kiki éleva ses deux bras fins, mimant des serres avec ses doigts, et un grognement sec, étouffé par l’épaisseur du masque de bois, s’éleva :

« Arr ! »

Yakoff ne put que battre stupidement des cils, sans se décider sur la réaction à avoir. Son intuition l’aurait sûrement poussé à s’esclaffer, ou au moins à se détendre un peu par un sourire. Mais ce masque horrible, et cette personne mystérieuse qui se cachait derrière, ne prêtaient pas vraiment à rire, au contraire. Ainsi, le Russe resta parfaitement immobile, plongé dans ses réflexions embrouillées, tandis que Kiki demeurait également figé dans sa mimique, comme s’il attendait patiemment que son captif se roule par terre d’angoisse après une telle interprétation. Un silence particulièrement lourd s’installa dans la pièce blanche.

« Hum. »

Yakoff se rengorgea enfin, esquissa un vague sourire peu convaincu, et tenta :

« Ton…Ton nom…c’est Kiki, c’est ça ? »

Le masque au sourire béant s’inclina légèrement, et ses mains retombèrent sur ses genoux. Le Russe prit cela pour un « oui », et se détendit un peu contre son nid d’étoffes. Il grimaça un peu, et parvint à porter une main sur son torse entièrement recouvert de bandages. L’autre sembla suivre son geste avec attention, puis il murmura de sa voix étrange et toujours feutrée :

« …Tu as mal ?  
\- Hum, oui…  
\- Tu ne sais pas voler. »

Le Russe ne put que sourire à cette remarque, se souvenant vaguement de sa chute dans les gorges, et baissa les yeux vers son bras toujours immobilisé par un épais bandage.

« C’est certain, soupira-t-il. Ah…au fait, je suis désolé pour le bracelet… »

Il coula son regard vert anis sur l’étrange être masqué, qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Sa voix s’éleva encore une fois.

« Iandala. Iandala.

\- Je…Je ne comprends pas, souffla Yakoff. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Elle n’a pas ouvert les yeux, cette fois-là, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur, comme si la question du Russe était extrêmement vexante. Je n’y pouvais rien. Elle s’est sauvée, seule, mais toi ne tu peux pas, tu ne sais pas voler. Iandala est peut-être un mensonge… peut-être ! »

Yakoff se tut, incapable de comprendre de quoi cet être parlait avec tant de ferveur froissée, et toujours aussi étonné de noter la façon qu’il avait de buter sur des mots pourtant élémentaires, comme s’il n’avait l’habitude de parler cette langue, ni même d’articuler des mots.

« Qui… ?  
\- Une goutte de pluie qui avait le mal du pays. Ça arrive. Elle savait voler, elle. Toi, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?  
\- Voler ? N…Non…enfin…Qu’est-ce que…  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Kiki se leva brusquement, l’air terrifié, esquissa un léger pas en arrière et disparut dans un frémissement lumineux avant que son pied ne touche le sol. Yakoff, éberlué, fouilla inutilement les alentours des yeux à la recherche de l’étrange masque de squelette. Au bout d’une longue minute d’attente soupçonneuse, il se laissa retomber dos contre les étoffes chaudes en lâchant un soupir de résignation – bien plus serein que ce que la raison exigeait.

 

***

Les heures passèrent. Yakoff s’endormit plusieurs fois, faisant des siestes courtes et agitées, au bout desquelles il s’éveillait en sursaut, seulement pour se rendre compte qu’il était toujours seul. L’air était froid, et il respirait difficilement –peut-être à cause de ses blessures, mais il n’en était pas tout à fait convaincu. Son bras lui faisait mal, les antalgiques administrés par Ichi ne faisaient peut-être déjà plus effet.  
L’isolement et le réveil progressif de son corps le poussèrent alors à tenter une « fuite ». Bien qu’il fût parfaitement conscient que son état ne lui permettrait jamais d’échapper à Kiki si ce dernier refusait de le laisser s’en aller, il voulait essayer, tout de même. Après quelques interminables minutes d’efforts précautionneux, il parvint à se remettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sentant son équilibre vaciller dangereusement, il s’appuya d’une main sur le mur où trônait avant le masque, et s’accorda quelques secondes pour se remettre de tous les élancements que ce geste insignifiant avait déclenchés dans son torse. Yakoff tâcha de respirer calmement, puis leva enfin son regard vers le reste de la pièce. Et se retint de justesse de hurler.

« M…Mais…J’hallucine… ! C’est impossible ! » souffla-t-il d’une voix hachée par une angoisse naissante.

La pièce circulaire avait pourtant l’air parfaitement normale, à première vue – loin de l’idée de geôle nue que s’était figuré Yakoff jusque là. Les murs étaient blancs, vieux, ornés d’autres masques et d’objets métalliques difficiles à identifier. D’un côté, une bibliothèque chargée de parchemins et de livres décrépis épousait la forme du mur. De l’autre, un entassement de quelques caisses de bois à moitié recouvert de tentures rouges et pelucheuses. Là où il se trouvait, le lit noyé de couvertures tissées ou de fourrures était de forme circulaire. Et il n’y avait pas de fenêtres. Ni de porte. Tout n’était qu’un long ruban blanc de mur plâtré et décoré d’objets hétéroclites, et la lumière n’était dispensé que par une mince frise ajourée qui creusait la partie supérieure de la façade. Le souffle de Yakoff s’était fait plus bruyant, tandis qu’il clignait avec ferveur des yeux pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Pas la moindre ouverture. Pas la moindre, qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

 

« KIKI ! »

Yakoff s’adossa au mur, le front baigné de sueurs froides. Il inspira profondément, et réitéra son appel où un peu de fureur venait se mêler à son angoisse :

« KIKI ! »

Il lui fallut répéter une bonne dizaine de fois ce prénom pour que le jeune homme au masque réapparaisse dans la pièce : il y eut un éclat, et Yakoff le vit juché au sommet de l’une des caisses, les jambes croisées et son menton en appui sur son poing fermé. Son masque était toujours là sur son visage, avec son sourire béant et pourpre.

« La Neige pleure très fort, commenta-t-il d’une voix neutre.  
\- JE NE PLEURE PAS ! S’époumona Yakoff sans vraiment mesurer son audace. C’est quoi cette pièce ?! Un tombeau ! Je veux sortir de là, tout de suite !  
\- Tombeau ? »

La tête de Kiki dodelina de côté, et il répéta de sa voix sourde le mot « tombeau », semblant se plonger dans ses pensées. Yakoff se tut, soudainement partagé entre son angoisse et une sorte d’inquiétude indicible, et darda un regard pâle sur Kiki.

« Tombeau ? reprit-il en relevant son visage. Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas un tombeau ?  
\- Que…  
\- Tu pleures pour ça, toi aussi ? Tu as raison, il faut faire comme les autres... »

Une ridule de désespoir se creusa entre les sourcils du Russe, qui ne trouvait rien à rétorquer à cette remarque incompréhensible. Ses omoplates se collèrent un peu plus contre le plâtre froid du mur, et il agrippa d’une main son bras cassé comme pour bâillonner sa douleur, sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

« Pourquoi je suis là ? murmura-t-il. Tu peux me le dire, au moins ? »

Sans répondre, Kiki se pencha un peu en avant, puis en arrière, et croqua ce mouvement de balancier quelques instants. Il avait replié ses longues jambes en tailleur. Yakoff déglutit faiblement. Un mot tournait dans sa tête pour qualifier ce comportement, mais il n’osait pas l’utiliser, ni même se l’entendre penser. Ce mot seul lui ferait peur – et bien plus que la personne qu’il désignerait.

« Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions, rétorqua enfin le roux en élevant un index. Pourquoi, ce n’est jamais une bonne question.  
\- Où sommes-nous, alors ?  
\- C’est mieux ! Ici…c’est mon tombeau. Mon cimetière. »

Kiki éleva une main fine vers son visage, et enleva avec précaution le masque de bois. Les longs rubans blancs glissèrent de ses cheveux et vinrent s’enrouler mollement autour de son coude. Ses larges yeux pervenche désarçonnèrent complètement Yakoff, qui oublia aussitôt le reproche cinglant qu’il avait au bout des lèvres. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent lamentablement, et il s’efforça de reprendre d’un ton plus calme :

« Ton cimetière ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai à faire ici, moi ? Je veux rentrer au Sanctuaire…j’ai…je devrais être à l’infirmerie… »

Il passa sa main sur son épais bandage au bras. Kiki baissa le regard. Son visage avait toujours quelque chose d’impitoyablement fixe et indéchiffrable : le pli de ses lèvres avait tout d’une sévérité mûre et affirmée, tout en rappelant aussi une moue enfantine et triste. Et ses yeux étaient muets, effroyablement muets.

« C’est pour ça que tu es là, répliqua-t-il dans un murmure évasif avant de reprendre avec ferveur : « C’est peut-être un mensonge, peut-être que ce n’est pas vrai… ! La neige doit attendre, elle doit patienter, je n’ai pas encore…  
\- Je ne comprends rien ! S’impatienta Yakoff d’une voix éraillée.  
\- Iandala ! s’exclama-t-il nerveusement en bondissant de son perchoir. Iandala, c’est la raison et le mensonge ! »

Il lui suffit de quelques aériennes enjambées pour s’approcher de Yakoff, qui, soudainement ramené au silence, se colla de tout son corps contre le mur. Kiki le dépassait d’une tête, et l’éclat anonyme dans ses yeux trop grands ouverts l’inquiétait, irrésistiblement. Le Russe frémit, et chercha en vain à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, pourtant lancées comme une évidence. L’étrange jeune homme se campa devant lui, les poings serrés, et articula avec précaution :

« Tu…dois attendre. »

Yakoff cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, soudainement plongé dans une apathie contemplative. Le visage de Kiki n’était qu’à une petite dizaine de centimètres du sien – ce pâle « fantôme des noëls passés » aux yeux d’aube, qu’il ne comprenait pas... Se jouait-il de lui, ou était-il réellement… ?

« Je ne veux pas rester dans cette pièce, murmura Yakoff. J’attendrai si tu le veux, mais pas ici ! »

Kiki eut un infime mouvement de tête, comme si la logique de cette supplique lui échappait. Il jeta même un regard circulaire à la chambre, avant de reporter sombrement son regard sur l’apprenti.

« La neige va tomber. Et pleurer. »

Yakoff s’apprêtait déjà à rétorquer quelque chose, mais les mots s’effritèrent dans sa gorge, et il ne laissa échapper qu’un vague hoquet de stupeur : son vis-à-vis venait de tendre brusquement son bras, ancrant ses doigts fins sur son épaule. Il entendit le bracelet doré tinter légèrement, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

Et en un clin d’œil aveuglé, Yakoff sentit le froid, l’absence d’air dans ses poumons et le vertige d’une longue chute qui n’avait pourtant duré qu’une fraction de seconde. Kiki était toujours devant lui, le bras crispé sur son épaule, l’air grave et comme réprobateur. Le vent glacé vit voleter ses longs cheveux roux, et il tourna lentement la tête de côté, altier, indifférent. Tout autour d’eux, la chambre fermée avait été remplacée par un décor colossal de montagnes sèches aux sommets étincelants. Ils se trouvaient sur un sentier à peine esquissé sur une large corniche piquée d’herbes chétives. Yakoff haleta, déboussolé, et esquissa un mouvement de recul, jetant des regards ahuris de tous côtés.

« O…Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Dans les catacombes. »

Kiki désigna vaguement du doigt des gorges profondes en contrebas, comme si Yakoff était supposé y voir quelque chose d’autre que les parois rocheuses déchiquetées. Tandis que le Russe observait les alentours avec une nervosité palpable, il se baissa tranquillement pour ramasser une outre vide qui gisait au sol, la secoua mollement avant de la jeter en travers de son épaule.

Yakoff frémit. Il apercevait la mince et brumeuse silhouette d’une tour blanche au loin, sans parvenir à l’identifier distinctement ; lorsqu’il se retourna vers Kiki, celui-ci le fixait déjà avec cette sévérité paradoxalement rêveuse. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent délicatement, et il fit d’une voix basse et grave :

« Est-ce que tu les entends ? »

L’apprenti eut une expression de surprise, et demanda avec un accent de prudence :

« Entendre …quoi ?  
\- Les voix qui pleurent. C’est pour ça que tu es arrivé, l’autre nuit ? Tu les entendais ? »

Yakoff était complètement désarçonné, comme à chaque fois que les paroles de Kiki prenait de façon inopinée une tournure intelligible et plus ou moins sensée. Il faisait référence à la nuit où il s’était approché de la Maison du Bélier, il en était convaincu. Le Russe se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

« J’ai entendu hurler. Mais c’était toi, je crois. »

Un voile de stupeur tourmentée passa inexplicablement sur son visage androgyne, assombrissant son regard pervenche qu’il détourna résolument de côté.

« Moi… ? »

 

* * *

 

Ichi montait en silence des escaliers taillés dans la pierre brute de la colline. Les marches étaient inégales et souvent hautes, parfois heurtées d’épais blocs qu’il lui fallait contourner. Il était midi. En bas, sur l’agora, les gens se réunissaient et l’air chaud s’allégeait de rumeurs de conversations et de rires épars. Il continua son ascension une petite minute encore, contournant la butte, hors de vue de la place publique, puis marqua une apparente pause à l’ombre d’un maigre grenadier calciné par le soleil. Son regard noir se pencha un peu.

« Tu es là… »

Nachi cligna lentement des yeux. Il était adossé à une roche lissée par le temps, les bras inertes sur ses cuisses, une jambe en appui sur un autre bloc de pierre. Sa tête était relevée, laissant sa gorge exposée à la lumière cinglante du zénith. Il respirait profondément, signe d’une évidente lassitude. Il présentait son profil à Ichi, comme s’il ne s’était arrêté là que pour contempler sereinement la mer.

« Comment tu te sens, Nachi-kun ? » murmura faiblement l’apothicaire sans bouger d’un pouce.

Le Loup esquissa un sourire défiguré par l’amertume. Lorsqu’il répondit, sa voix se cassa en un rire lavé de toute joie :

« J’ai le choix entre mort et vif ? »

Ses épaules s’agitèrent un bref instant, puis il retomba dans l’immobilité. Ses lèvres se fixèrent en une ligne fermée. Ses yeux gris étaient cerclés d’un noir trop intense pour être encore qualifiable de « naturel ». Il battit encore une fois des cils, avec précaution. Ichi, tendu à l’extrême, reprit dans un souffle :

« Le Pope m’envoie te dire ceci : ‘‘tu es un irrécupérable idiot’’... »

Les prunelles claires dudit idiot se coulèrent lentement de côté pour croiser le regard de l’Hydre. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques patientes secondes, puis Nachi croassa, sa voix réduite à un grondement ténu :

« Tu m’en veux ?  
\- J’en ai effectivement le droit, répondit le médecin en s’accroupissant lentement aux côtés de son ami. Tu peux donc être sûr que je te bouderai pour les trois heures à venir, mais…Non, je crois que je te comprends. Autant que Shaina-san te comprend.  
\- Vraiment… »

Nachi reporta son regard exténué vers la mer, pensif. Il eut l’air préoccupé, puis reprit d’un ton bas, à peine plus élevé qu’un murmure :

« J’ai pourtant l’impression…de me perdre. Je suis de moins en moins…moi.  
\- Tu es à bout de forces, remarqua inutilement l’apothicaire. Rentrons, je…je vais te donner des somnifères, si tu veux. »

Le regard que Nachi porta sur lui jeta un froid dans la poitrine de l’apothicaire. Il détourna les yeux, accablé par ses propres paroles. Le Loup eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête, troublé par d’autres hontes. Là-bas, après le dénivelé étourdissant de la côte pétrée, le bleu aveuglant de la mer mordillait mécaniquement les rocs – éternellement vengeresse, cette mer qui n’avait de marées que pour maudire Athéna.

« J’ai peur, déclara-t-il soudain. S’il arrive quelque chose à Yakoff, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, Ichi…Si…S’il meure, je ne saurai pas quoi faire.  
\- Il ne mourra pas, temporisa le médecin.  
\- Je dois continuer à les chercher. Je ne dois pas dormir. Pas maintenant. »

Ichi secoua la tête énergiquement, les yeux fermés, avant de rétorquer d’une voix nerveuse :

« Ne gaspille pas tes forces vainement, je t’en supplie !  
\- J’ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, reprit-t-il sans l’écouter, les yeux grands ouverts. C’est ça, je…je pourrais… »

Le Loup, l’air soudainement terrifié, se laissa aller contre la pierre brûlante. Il fit glisser sa main gauche vers les genoux d’Ichi, là où s’échouait en vagues douces sa longue chevelure blanche. Il captura une mèche entre ses doigts, la fit jouer un bref instant entre ses phalanges brunes. Il sembla alors retrouver un peu de son calme. L’apothicaire le laissa faire quelques secondes, embarrassé. Il posa alors une main calme et fraîche sur l’avant-bras strié de griffures fines et rouges, cherchant sur cette peau hâlée et chaude le courage qui lui faisait défaut, et le repoussa doucement. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, et se contenta de lancer une remarque atone :

« Les roses t’ont griffé… Tu n’es pas prudent. »

Mais Nachi ne l’écoutait pas.

« Il ne faut pas, Ichi… » murmura-t-il d’une voix à peine audible. « Tu ne dois pas me laisser … »

Le visage du médecin se ferma, tandis que les mots s’assourdissaient sur les lèvres du Loup. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre la fin de sa supplique : il la connaissait déjà.

« … Ne me laisse pas finir comme lui. », combien de fois…

 

* * *

 

Le hurlement rauque d’un aigle fit sursauter Yakoff. Il leva les yeux et vit l’ombre immense du rapace dessiner des cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes, les plumes froissées par le vent des hauteurs. Mal à l’aise, il porta son regard plissé vers la silhouette distante de Kiki, qui marchait avec une légèreté surprenante le long d’une étroite corniche longeant une falaise abrupte. Lui-même, était collé à la paroi de pierre, avançait précautionneusement le long du sentier, et peinait à garder son indolent guide dans son champ de vision. Kiki semblait l’avoir oublié, par ailleurs : quelques minutes après qu’ils aient entamés ce périple, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux s’était élancé en avant, sans l’attendre, et s’était mis à chanter. Sa voix se perdait encore dans le vide vertigineux de ces montagnes inconnues, claire et encore un peu juvénile. Ses notes se tenaient si longtemps que Yakoff avait parfois l’illusion fugitive et stupéfiante que ce n’était pas une voix humaine qu’il entendait mais la vibration plaintive d’un instrument à cordes. Les paroles qu’il semblait étirer longuement de sa voix éthérée, il ne les comprenait pas plus ; mais la chanson lui semblait triste. D’autant plus que lancée ainsi dans le vent glacé de ces hauteurs sauvages, elle prenait un troublant accent de désespoir et de solitude.

Yakoff continua sa lente progression, s’évertuant à garder le regard fixé en avant –plutôt que sur le gouffre béant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa cheville douloureuse. Il ne savait pas où Kiki voulait l’emmener ; mais tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était le suivre. Au bout d’un moment – péniblement long – , la corniche s’évasa pour former un vaste amphithéâtre rocheux, logé au creux d’une falaise plus haute encore que celle qu’ils avaient gravis. Le plateau était criblé d’étranges éperons de pierres, presque tous ornés de lettres dessinées en blanc. Yakoff cilla, interloqué. Le ciel était sombre et bas, de l’exacte couleur grise du sol poussiéreux qu’ils foulaient toujours à pas lent. Kiki s’arrêta cependant, et Yakoff l’imita après avoir rattrapé son retard. Il haletait, épuisé par l’ascension ; le rouquin pencha son regard vers lui, mais ne dit rien.

« On est…arrivé ? » murmura Yakoff.

Kiki eut un signe de tête négatif. Il avait maintenant l’air particulièrement morose. Et comme pour alourdir davantage l’atmosphère sinistre du plateau, un aigle immense, proprement surdimensionné, apparut en quelques battements d’ailes puissantes en haut des stalagmites gravés. Les yeux arrondis par la stupeur du Russe glissèrent du gigantesque aigle gris à Kiki, qui lui semblait regarder ailleurs, nullement préoccupé par cette arrivée.

« Kiki… ? Ce…Cet…»

Une trille aigue et nerveuse du rapace coupa la parole à Yakoff, qui se mura dans un silence inquiet. Le jeune homme à ses côtés sembla hésiter encore un instant, marmonna quelques paroles pour lui-même, puis s’avança d’un pas léger. L’apprenti se suivit avec une sourde réticence, sans lâcher des yeux l’immense aigle gris. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, d’autres rapaces descendaient des hauteurs du ciel, comme pour les surveiller ; et la tension de Yakoff ne baissait évidemment pas d’un cran. Il se rapprocha insensiblement de Kiki. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, et dit d’un ton monocorde :

« Le pur et l’impur, leurs yeux savent faire la différence.  
\- C’est sensé me rassurer ? marmonna avec une pointe de désespoir le Russe, la main serrée fermée sur son bras blessé.  
\- … La neige va pleurer. »

Yakoff se sentait prêt à fulminer une nouvelle fois contre cette comparaison, mais à l’instant où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une enclume sembla s’abattre soudainement sur son crâne, et son champ de vision se gondola instantanément, comme incendié par trop de lumière. La douleur vrilla l’ensemble de son corps, et il devina, confusément, que son ascension avait accéléré le délitement des antalgiques. Mais une telle violence, était-ce possible ?

« Que… »

Il se sentit tomber en avant, et les bras de Kiki semblèrent stopper sa chute au dernier moment. Abasourdi, il resta une interminable seconde bouche bée, incapable d’articuler quoi que ce fût. L’autre ne sembla pas s’inquiéter outre mesure, et hissa Yakoff sur son dos avant de se relever sans effort. La tête de Russe dodelina de côté, tandis qu’un orage incolore crépitait furieusement devant ses prunelles.

« Je l’avais dit ! La neige va pleurer, elle ne sait pas voler. Toute cassée, pauvre neige… »

Sur ce murmure moralisateur, Kiki assura sa prise sous les genoux de Yakoff, et reprit son chemin. Certains aigles étendirent leurs longues ailes et poussèrent des hurlements rauques dans leur direction, mais sans plus. Le Russe, abruti par le brusque réveil à la sensibilité de ses nerfs, ne distingua vaguement qu’un changement de luminosité : au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Kiki et lui s’étaient retrouvés dans une obscurité que Yakoff ne put identifier. Le murmure d’un cours d’eau se fit entendre, ténu, remplaçant les voix inquiétantes des rapaces.

« Ki… »

Un vertige le prit, et il se tut subitement. Il n’avait pas mesuré jusque là l’étendue réelle de ses blessures ; l’état de choc après sa chute l’en avait empêché, puis les médicaments administrés par Ichi. Yakoff lutta pour accrocher son regard à l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais ne distingua que des formes pierreuses qui le laissaient supposer qu’ils avaient pénétrés une sorte de grotte. Ce constat établi, ses paupières s’abattirent avec force sur ses yeux vert anis, et il laissa échapper un énième soupir de résignation. Ce Kiki, qu’il poussât l’extravagance jusqu’aux suprêmes limites ou qu’il eût tout bonnement perdu la raison, semblait fermement décidé à le traîner encore un moment, où bon lui semblait et sans lui demander son avis.

Kiki finit par s’arrêter. Le bruissement de l’eau emplissait l’air, et une odeur minérale et suave caressa les narines du Russe. Ses yeux se rouvrirent péniblement, mais son porteur le lui laissa pas le temps de s’accoutumer au nouveau décor : les mains de Kiki lâchèrent subitement prise, et Yakoff tomba dans un glapissement étranglé ; sauf qu’au lieu de heurter le sol comme il s’y attendait, ce fut une gangue d’eau qui l’absorba dans un clappement bruyant. De surprise, ses yeux s’arrondirent dans l’eau, et il resta quelques secondes à fixer son propre corps baignant dans un bassin peu profond. L’eau était d’une incroyable limpidité, en plus d’être délicieusement tiède. Yakoff refit surface, se remit d’aplomb sur sa jambe valide et toussota un peu. Ses cheveux marine collaient son visage et gouttaient abondamment. Il releva la tête, oscillant entre de la simple stupeur et l’envie sans cesse croissante de se révolter contre ces traitements incompréhensibles. Son regard croisa celui de Kiki, et, décontenancé par la froideur presque anxieuse de son expression, il ravala ses plaintes. D’une main, il tâcha de repousser la masse de mèches qui voilaient son œil gauche, tout en faisant d’une voix rauque :

« Un bain… ? »

Kiki était accroupi sur la margelle de pierre du bassin naturel, et le filet lumineux des reflets roulait en travers de ses joues. L’endroit où ils se trouvaient était une sorte de vaste alcôve naturelle, dont ce bassin occupait la partie la plus profonde. Une menue cascade d’eau s’écoulait derrière Yakoff.

« Iandala, murmura le rouquin sans frémir d’un cil. Est-ce un mensonge ? As-tu mal ? »

Yakoff se figea. Mal ? Non. Hébété, il ne répondit pas à la question du jeune homme et baissa son regard vers ses mains humides. Non, il n’avait plus mal.

« C’est…impossible ! Je ne sens plus rien… »

Il fit jouer délicatement l’articulation de son coude, puis de son poignet dont les bandages s’étaient desserrés dans l’eau ; et il n’en ressentit qu’une gêne semblable à une courbature. En face de lui, Kiki poussa un soupir et, jetant au sol son outre vide, il s’assit en tailleur sur le rebord du bassin. Une fois que Yakoff, après maintes inspections incrédules, fut revenu de sa surprise, il s’approcha à pas lents de la margelle pour sortir de l’eau. Mais Kiki allongea aussitôt l’une de ses mains, qu’il plaqua sans grande délicatesse en plein milieu du visage du Russe pour le repousser d’une seule pression dans la source. Un bruit d’éclaboussure, un râle et une quinte de toux plus tard, Yakoff émergea de nouveau debout dans l’eau, la mine boudeuse.

« Mais quoi, encore ?!  
\- Reste là, martela patiemment le rouquin, la main toujours élevée. Iandala n’a pas terminé.  
\- Ah…Iandala…c’est cette source ? C’est de ça dont tu parlais depuis le début ? »

Kiki acquiesça, et sa main retomba sur son genou.

« Finalement, ce n’était pas un mensonge.  
\- Cette…cette eau est extraordinaire, s’étonna Yakoff à voix haute. J’ai retrouvé toutes mes forces ! »

Kiki resta impassible devant l’entrain du Russe, et coula son regard de côté, pensif. Cette attitude subitement rêveuse n’échappa à Yakoff, qui reprit d’un ton adouci :

« Merci. Merci, Kiki. En fait, tu m’as amené ici pour me soigner…Je t’en suis reconnaissant. »

Un pli se creusa entre les points mauves qui ornaient le front de Kiki, et son regard pervenche se coula lentement, presque avec méfiance, vers Yakoff. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais se heurta encore une fois à l’expression impénétrable du jeune homme. Le Russe, quelque peu déçu, s’immergea dans l’eau de la source comme pour meubler le silence de quelques clapotis liquides. Kiki le regarda faire une poignée de secondes ; puis il éleva son bras gauche devant lui, en un apparent geste de défense.

« Ça. Le cercle du soleil. Important, très important. »

Le bracelet d’or luisait à son poignet, parcourut de rets étincelants. Yakoff cilla, puis acquiesça avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« J’ai bien vu. C’est incroyable comme ce métal est sensible aux cosmos. »

Le Russe s’absorba alors dans une observation plus attentive du visage de Kiki. Il ne connaissait de lui que son nom et sa puissance colossale. Qui était-il, réellement ? Et quelle était son lien avec le sanctuaire ? Yakoff hésita un long moment, puis reprit d’un ton mal assuré :

« Tu… Tu es un apprenti ? »

Le rictus méprisant que Kiki esquissa le renseigna immédiatement sur la réponse. Yakoff tenta aussitôt de se rattraper, quoique très maladroitement :

« C’est…c’est que Ichi avait l’air de te connaître…Alors…  
\- Ichi, le coupa abruptement le rouquin, est aveugle. Il l’a toujours été. »

Estimant que cette réponse était suffisamment claire pour satisfaire sa curiosité, Kiki entreprit de remplir son outre de l’eau de la source, sans plus accorder un seul regard à Yakoff. Ce dernier n’en démordit pas pour autant :

« Je ne comprend pas.  
\- La neige tombe et pleure, c’est tout ce qu’elle fait, rétorqua-t-il presque sarcastiquement en soupesant mécaniquement son outre.  
\- Je m’appelle Yakoff ! »

Kiki releva enfin la tête, darda un regard pesant sur le Russe, puis répéta lentement le nom « Yakoff » en achoppant toujours sur les mêmes sonorités que lorsqu’il parlait en grec. Il hocha la tête, puis croqua un furtif geste de main – comme pour inviter Yakoff à se rapprocher. L’apprenti obtempéra, et s’arrêta au bord du bassin, ses mains appuyées sur la margelle glacée. Kiki, juste devant lui, se pencha un peu en avant, la mine grave, et dit :

« Ce n’est pas moi qui pleurait, tu te trompes. Ce n’était pas moi.  
\- Que… ?  
\- Ce n’était pas moi ! »

Sa voix avait prise d’une façon inattendue une inflexion colérique, presque fébrile. Kiki abandonna l’outre d’eau entre les bras de Yakoff, et sa main remonta vivement sur le front du Russe pour s’y plaquer abruptement. Les yeux vert clair de Yakoff s’arrondirent de stupeur, et dans la seconde qui suivit un torrent de lumière dorée l’obligea à fermer les yeux. Le cosmos dense et pur de Kiki sembla s’écouler sur lui comme pour l’absorber. Il perçut confusément l’énergie s’élever de plus en plus, bouillonnante d’un effort soutenu, puis entrer en opposition avec une autre aura qu’il n’avait pas ressentie – un champ de force qui n’avait rien d’humain, ténu et puissant à la fois, qui semblait se dégager de la roche elle-même. Le choc des énergies dura longtemps, mais finalement l’aura dorée de Kiki sembla l’emporter l’espace de quelques secondes : il y eut un sifflement, comme une déchirure dans l’air, et il perdit la sensation de la main de Kiki sur son front.

 

* * *

 

 

Silence. La grotte était à présent silencieuse. Kiki, essoufflé, regarda distraitement l’eau du bassin s’agiter de vaguelettes, puis abaissa lentement sa main tout en apaisant son cosmos. Il répéta dans un murmure troublé :

« Ce…Ce n’était pas moi. Si… ? »

Et comme seul l’écho de la caverne lui répondit, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et perdirent leur étincelle lumineuse. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ployant sa gorge pâle, et son hurlement surhumain brisa le silence séculaire des grottes de Jamir.


	14. Lorsque j'aurai fermé les yeux

> Ah ! Je vois les montagnes,
> 
> Des montagnes aux horizons sans fins,
> 
> Couchées dans les nuages en exil ;
> 
> Je vois les montagnes,
> 
> Celles qui dorment avec les étoiles.
> 
>  
> 
> Et s'il est un chant sans mots
> 
> Et s'il est une prière du fond des âges
> 
> Perdue dans les montagnes,
> 
> Qui pourra l'entendre, dis-le moi ?
> 
>  
> 
> Ah ! Je vois les montagnes,
> 
> Des montagnes devenues muettes ;
> 
> Je vois les ombres suppliantes,
> 
> Et le chagrin du sentier oublié.
> 
>  
> 
> Qui pourra les voir, dis-moi,
> 
> Lorsque j'aurai fermé mes yeux ?

 

* * *

 

 

« Ce Yakoff est arrivé à s’attirer des ennuis depuis qu’il est arrivé, c’est ahurissant. »

Ingrid acquiesça vaguement. Elle se tenait le coude de la main gauche, ce que Olaf savait interpréter comme un signe de trouble profond. Il haussa les épaules, et reprit sur un ton moins véhément :

«  Enfin…le pire, c’est qu’on sait même pas ce qu’il a fait, concrètement.

\- J’ai dû m’occuper un peu lui quand il était à l’infirmerie, signala d’un ton neutre la jeune apprentie. Il était sérieusement amoché. Maître Ichi n’a rien voulu me dire, si ce n’est qu’il était tombé dans les Chrysopyles.

\- Quelle idée, s’aventurer là-bas ! Ce n’est pas un territoire interdit pour rien, bon sang !

\- …Et Yakoff qui disparait du jour au lendemain…Mon maître blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais je n’aime pas ça.

\- Sans compter que Maître Nachi a mis le Sanctuaire sans dessus dessous pour le retrouver, ajouta Olaf avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur.

\- J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé, quand même.

\- Moi j’espère que le Pope lui réservera un châtiment exemplaire. Il l’aura bien cherché. »

Ingrid s’arrêta soudainement, et leva son masque blanc de nacre vers Olaf. Ce dernier, intrigué, stoppa également sa marche.

«  Le fantôme, murmura-t-elle. Tu crois que c’est le fantôme qui en a après Yakoff ? »

Les sourcils du grand apprenti se froncèrent. Manifestement mal à l’aise, Olaf s’assit un moment sur un banc de pierre, sembla chercher contenance ; mais il se cantonna à considérer gravement sa camarade.

« Ingrid, le _fantôme_  ? Ce sont des histoires pour que les petits apprentis ne s’aventurent pas dans le Sanctuaire la nuit, c’est tout !

\- Et les hurlements, ce cosmos d’or ? Je ne les ai pas rêvés, et toi non plus ! protesta la jeune fille. Il existe bel et bien ; même nos maîtres semblent tolérer sa présence.

\- Admettons, grommela le blond à contre-cœur. Quel intérêt ? La fameuse « âme du chevalier d’or qui ne peut trouver le repos », s’en prendre à un grand dadet qui vient tout juste d’entrer dans l’ordre ? »

Les épaules d’Ingrid s’affaissèrent, et elle murmura un « je ne sais pas » à peine audible. Au même instant, un frisson électrique parcourut l’échine des deux apprentis, et ils tournèrent la tête vers l’Ouest. Ils eurent le temps de voir un grand éclat lumineux qui fit vibrer l’air chaud de l’après-midi ; La raie étincelante s’étiola dans le bleu incandescent du ciel, puis le Sanctuaire s’enlisa à nouveau dans son silence coutumier.

Olaf bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, dans l’intention de se précipiter vers la source de ce cosmos. Mais la jeune fille s’interposa, manifestant tous les signes de l’inquiétude :

« Où veux-tu aller, Olaf ?! C’est sûrement dangereux ! »

Le grand blond se renfrogna, prit la main de la jeune apprentie et l’entraîna aussitôt à sa suite dans le sentier inégal qui grimpait le flanc de colline. Sans écouter les protestations fébriles d’Ingrid, il rétorqua en accélérant son pas :

« Ce n’est pas toi qui souhaitait qu’il ne lui arrive rien, au Yakoff de Sibérie ? Je suis certain que c’est lui, là-bas. Tu ne sens pas son cosmos ?

\- Par Athéna, c’est seulement le cosmos du fantôme que je sens ! Tu es fou ! »

Ils arrivèrent pourtant au même instant au sommet de la butte, au-delà de laquelle s’étalait une vaste plaine herbeuse, piquée ça et là de quelques oliviers solitaires. Les deux apprentis restèrent l’espace de quelques secondes immobiles, scrutant le paysage à la recherche d’une silhouette humaine ; le cosmos s’était délité en quelques instants, il n’en restait pas la moindre trace dans l’air. Même Ingrid, pourtant sensible aux énergies, ne perçut rien d’autre qu’un vague trouble anonyme et sans couleur.

« Là ! » S’exclama alors le grand blond en sautant aussitôt vers un rocher plus bas. « Il est là ! »

Olaf descendit en quelques foulées agiles la pente accidentée, et atterrit en posant un genou dans les herbes hautes et ondoyantes. Il releva son regard noisette, attentif et bien plus inquiet qu’il ne voulait bien le montrer, puis se précipita vers la forme humaine qu’il avait identifiée. En s’approchant, il reconnut la chevelure bleutée de Yakoff.

Il était étendu sur son côté droit, les épaules contre terre et un bras flasque en travers de son ventre. Une outre en peau grossièrement cousue avait éclaté non loin de lui ; les remous de l’eau qui s’en écoulait agitaient encore le cuir déchiré.

« Yakoff ? »

Olaf ploya un genou, ses mains jetant vivement leur ombre sur le corps inerte du Sibérien. Ce dernier remua faiblement, grommela, mais il fallut une bourrade exaspérée du grand blond pour qu’il ouvre enfin les yeux. Yakoff contempla Olaf avec une stupeur hébétée, et accrocha sans s’en rendre compte son bras, plantant presque ses ongles sur la peau hâlée de l’apprenti.

« Yakoff, gronda Olaf en sourcillant. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, bon sang… ? »

Il dégagea avec rudesse son bras, mais aida avec une certaine patience le Russe à se redresser en position assise. Derrière lui, Ingrid arrivait à petites foulées, en jetant des regards inquiets sur la plaine déserte.

« Je… »

Yakoff cilla, interloqué. _Kiki_. Il l’avait chassé du « Iandala ». Un furtif regard circulaire suffit pour reconnaître les alentours immédiats du Sanctuaire, et, soulagé d’être enfin en territoire connu, le Sibérien détendit sensiblement ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire… »

Ni Ingrid, ni Olaf ne parurent particulièrement satisfait de la réponse rêveusement mâchonnée par leur confrère. Comme d’un commun accord, ils frappèrent sentencieusement le crâne de Yakoff du tranchant de la main, avant que la jeune fille ne réplique d’une voix fébrile :

« Mais quel crétin tu fais, Yakoff ! Tu ne sais pas qu’on t’a cherché partout depuis le lever du soleil ?! »

Yakoff la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, manifestement encore étourdi. Et cédant à un début de colère mal maitrisé, Ingrid empoigna fermement le col du Néophyte, afin de ponctuer d’une secousse hargneuse chacun de ses mots :

«  Maître Ichi est blessé, et je suis certaine que tu sais comment c’est arrivé ! Alors ne te moque surtout pas de moi ! 

\- Hé, doucement, tempéra avec surprise Olaf. Faudrait pas qu’il retombe dans les… »

Le grand blond sentit alors la tête de Yakoff retomber lourdement contre son épaule. Ingrid se recula avec un hoquet aigu et déconcerté. Le regard toujours fixé sur son amie, Olaf acheva fatidiquement sa phrase :

 

« …pommes. Je ne te remercie pas, Ingrid. »

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, la pénombre de l’officine l’enveloppa dans une impression de confort et de sécurité sans précédent. Il était assis sur un banc, le dos collé au mur. Sans bouger d’un muscle, il regarda avec une curiosité renouvelée les étagères moyennes débordant de récipients en tout genre. Puis il vit, dans un coin près de la porte, une panière remplie de débris de verre et d’autres matériaux détériorés, reposant au pied de ce qui restait d’une table cassée en deux. Un sentiment de froid le parcourut. Il se souvint avec une vivacité douloureuse qu’Ichi avait été repoussé par l’aura écrasante de Kiki. Le cri de l’apothicaire vrilla ses tympans aussi nettement que si la scène se déroulait à nouveau devant ses yeux.

« Ah, enfin réveillé… »

Yakoff frémit, et tourna la tête de côté. Le Grand Pope se tenait debout, les bras croisés, plantée comme une statue de marbre au milieu de ce capharnaüm poussiéreux. Son masque sombre s’inclina légèrement, et sa voix, aussi sèche que d’ordinaire, monta d’un ton :

« Ichi ! »

Même s’il sentait que la présence du Pope ne pouvait signifier que des sanctions plus ou moins immédiates à son encontre, Yakoff parvint à faire abstraction de son inquiétude, trop heureux de voir un Ichi somme toute bien portant émerger de l’arrière-boutique au pas de course. Son visage s’éclaira, et il balbutia du mieux qu’il put :

« Ichi… !

\-  Yakoff ! s’exclama joyeusement le médecin. Tu te sens mieux ? J’imagine que tu dois être encore un peu nauséeux ; Olaf m’a confié que mon élève s’est montrée un peu rude avec toi…mais que veux-tu, tel maître, tel disciple, enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, tu peux être sûr que ton sens de l’équilibre reviendra très vite. La téléportation, c’est très pratique, mais quand on est pas habitué, c’est comme…comme…oserais-je dire être dans une machine à laver ? 

\- Ichi, arrête ton babillage immédiatement, l’interrompit Shaina. Il va encore tourner de l’œil. »

L’Hydre se tut sur une moue contrariée, et Yakoff profita de ce moment de silence salvateur pour décortiquer laborieusement les propos de l’apothicaire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il cilla, interloqué, et releva la tête vers Ichi :

« Comment savez-vous que… ?

\- Que tu as été téléporté ? C’est l’évidence même. La téléportation était sa spécialité.

\- Mais…

\- Et il t’a soigné, fit remarquer Shaina en s’avançant un peu, presque menaçante de rigidité. _Pourquoi_  ?

\- Ah, Shaina-san…ce ne serait pas à son tour de nous poser des questions, non ? »

La chevalière sembla se rembrunir, et se mura dans un silence obstiné. Ichi soupira, et se laissa tomber le banc, aux côtés de Yakoff. Il ferma les yeux, et reprit mécaniquement :

«  Peut-être devons-nous commencer par le commencement…Sais-tu déjà son nom ? »

Yakoff écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis son visage redevint lisse et fatigué. _Le masque affreux, les montagnes désertes – ce vaste « cimetière », la fontaine sacrée et ce regard perdu_ …

« Kiki, murmura-t-il. Mais c’est parce que je vous ai entendu l’appeler, hier… »

Le Russe se figea, puis demanda maladroitement :

« Vous n’êtes pas blessé …?

\- Je vais très bien, le rassura Ichi avec une neutralité inattendue. Ne t’inquiète par pour ce que tu as pu voir, ce n’était vraiment rien. Si Kiki avait voulu me faire du mal, il s’y serait pris autrement… »

Yakoff aperçut un sourire triste sur le visage cireux de l’Hydre, mais il n’osa rien rétorquer. Il entendit Shaina soupirer lourdement, puis sa voix se fit entendre derrière son masque inexpressif :

« Yakoff. Dis-moi juste ce qu’il s’est passé… Ce qu’il t’a fait. Exactement.

\- …Il m’a emmené dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Dans des montagnes, certainement très hautes. J’avais du mal à respirer, parfois…J’étais dans une sorte de tour sans portes ni escaliers. Il allait et venait en… se _téléportant_. Puis il a accepté que je l’accompagne…

\- Pardon ? Il a _accepté_  que tu l’accompagnes ? S’étonna Shaina en s’approchant encore.

\- Oui, enfin…je crois qu’il ne voulait pas que je vienne, mais j’ai insisté. Et il m’a emmené avec lui dans les montagnes. »

« Incroyable », murmura sourdement Ichi à ses côtés, sans intention réelle de l’interrompre. Yakoff sentait le regard du Pope peser de tout son poids sur lui, alors que Ichi fixait résolument un store déglingué de son officine. Le Russe se rengorgea, et reprit :

« Il m’a conduit dans une sorte de grotte. Où il y avait une source, et il m’a…hum, jeté dedans. Cette eau est prodigieuse, ajouta Yakoff en élevant son bras. Elle a soignée pratiquement toutes mes blessures… !

\- Jandara. C’est la source sacrée de Jamir, dit Shaina, et Ichi acquiesça avant d’ajouter :

\- Je sais. Seiya m’en avait parlé ; lui et Kiki avaient tentés d’apporter un peu de cette eau pour guérir la cécité de Shiryu. Mais ça n’avait pas marché.

\- Et qu’en penses-tu ? poursuivit Shaina.

\- …Que Kiki a aussi utilisé de son cosmos pour soigner Yakoff. Cela fait aussi partie de ses habilités, il me semble. »

Yakoff les regarda successivement, les yeux arrondis de stupeur. Cela faisait un moment qu’il espérait des réponses ; mais à présent qu’elles étaient à portée de main, il avait peur de savoir. Un voile d’amertume passa sur son visage, et, tandis qu’un silence s’appesantissait à nouveau sur l’officine, il songea soudainement à son maître Nachi, et au mal qui le rongeait depuis des années ; puis à cette image se superposa la silhouette de Kiki qui chantait dans l’immensité déserte des montagnes. Sa gorge se serra.

« Qui est-ce …? »

Shaina détourna résolument son visage dès que Yakoff énonça sa question ; geste léger que Ichi sembla immédiatement interpréter comme un refus personnel de répondre. Il prit une inspiration patiente, et répondit avec une ombre de sourire :

« Nous nous étions entendus pour ne pas en parler aux apprentis. Pour de multiples raisons. Mais puisqu’il semble s’être intéressé à toi, il vaut mieux que tu saches, j’imagine… »

Il marqua une pause, puis se mit enfin à parler :

« Kiki… était le disciple de l’ancien chevalier d’or du Bélier, Mu. Ils n’étaient pas à proprement parler humains ( Ichi pointa du doigt son propre front, et Yakoff se rappela des points mauves qui ornaient le front du jeune homme), et leurs pouvoirs étaient supérieurs à la moyenne en bien des domaines…Mais surtout, les Jamiriens avaient la capacité de réparer les armures. Kiki était destiné à hériter de ces charges à la suite de son maître. »

Yakoff sentait une tension presque palpable alourdir l’atmosphère ; Ichi semblait peiner à trouver ses mots, et Shaina était aussi immobile qu’un bloc de pierre.

« …Par où commencer ? J’y ai réfléchi pendant des années, pourtant… »

Le médecin passa une main lasse sur son crâne, de toute évidence accablé. Ses yeux noirs et profonds s’étrécirent jusqu’à n’être que deux lignes sombres sur sa peau laiteuse. Il dit alors dans un souffle :

« Kiki est devenu fou. Et c’est en grande partie notre faute. »

Un frisson grimpa le long de la colonne de Yakoff. Il se sentit obligé de parler, ne serait-ce que pour soulager Ichi de son aveu :

« J’avais remarqué…qu’il semblait en vouloir tout particulièrement à maître Nachi. Dans les gorges… il… il m’avait poursuivi parce que j’avais trouvé son bracelet en or. Il voulait le récupérer. Et quand maître Nachi est intervenu, il semblait… avoir peur. »

Il ploya légèrement sa nuque, puis ajouta : « Enfin, je crois » avant de se taire. Shaina sembla enfin se détendre, et siffla un « C’est donc pour cela » atone avant de prendre la parole :

« Yakoff, j’ignore pourquoi tu as pris ce bracelet, mais c’était sûrement l’acte le plus idiot et suicidaire de ta vie. Kiki tient à cet objet comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C’est tout ce qui lui reste de son maître…Non, de tout son peuple. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, se défendit mollement Yakoff, les yeux baissés. Et pourquoi…Pourquoi est-il devenu fou ? »

Le visage d’Ichi s’assombrit, à tel point que Yakoff crut qu’il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Pourtant, la voix calme du médecin s’éleva, sous le couvert d’une main qu’il avait élevée au niveau de ses lèvres comme par pudeur :

« Difficile de tout énumérer. Kiki a toujours vécu au Sanctuaire : il a assisté, voire participé, à de nombreuses batailles. Trop pour son si jeune âge. La mort de son maître, au début de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, l’a bouleversé. Shaina-san était auprès de lui à ce moment là…mais… Nous avions tous les yeux tournés vers l’Eclipse. Nous n’avons rien vu d’autre…»

Yakoff entendit la respiration feutrée du Pope se muer en soupir. L’ancienne chevalière d’argent consentit alors seulement à parler :

« Il s’était montré courageux. Il avait senti le cosmos de son maître s’éteindre, et pourtant…il a juste continué à repousser les Spectres, à nos côtés.  Et puis, il y a eu l’attaque du Messager de la Mort, Thanatos… »

Un nouveau silence comme un fil, étiré, tiraillé jusqu’à sa brisure ; aucun des deux anciens chevaliers ne semblait vouloir évoquer cet épisode si emblématique de la Guerre Sainte. Yakoff savait que c’était à ce moment-là qu’Ichi avait été blessé au crâne, et que tous les chevaliers de bronze avaient protégé la sœur de Seiya…Il leva les yeux vers Shaina, juste à temps pour la voir réprimer un frisson en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Essaye seulement d’imaginer, gamin, reprit-elle dans un souffle acerbe. Essaye d’imaginer ce que cela peut bien être, de voir la Mort en personne, à l’âge de huit ans. D’être le _seul_ à la voir frapper. Kiki…a pourtant eu la force de tous nous protéger. Il a…

\- Yakoff ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers l’entrée, là où se dessinait dans le contre-jour la silhouette de Nachi. Le Loup dardait un regard inhabituellement expressif sur le Pope, subtil mélange d’effroi et de colère. Ichi se leva aussitôt du banc, sentant peut-être que ses talents de médiateurs n’allaient pas être de trop ; et comme il s’y attendait, le chevalier aux yeux gris entra en trombe dans l’officine, ouvertement furieux :

« Tu n’as pas le droit ! siffla-t-il en s’approchant vivement de Shaina, presque menaçant. Il n’a pas à savoir !

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua sèchement la femme chevalier sans se démonter. Yakoff était à Jamir ! A Jamir, là où Kiki n’a jamais accepté la présence du moindre humain ! Et il l’a soigné !

\- Après l’avoir presque tué, rappela froidement le Japonais. Et nous avions décidé de ne jamais en parler aux apprentis, qu’est-ce qui… »

Le loup se tut net ; Shaina venait d’empoigner avec une vivacité hors-norme son col, et l’avait rapproché d’elle d’une bourrade colérique. Son masque noir et impassible luisait à peine dans la pénombre. Elle murmura :

« Ce gamin demeuré semble réussir là où nous avons tous échoué depuis neuf ans, Nachi. Ravale ta honte et laisse-le entendre la vérité ! »

Le visage brun du Loup sembla se délaver de ses couleurs graduellement ; il posa une main brusque mais dénuée d’agressivité sur le poignet de Shaina pour qu’elle lâche prise. Et comme la chevalière ne bronchait pas, son regard s’inclina, manifestement hagard, avant qu’il ne cherche des yeux Ichi comme pour obtenir son soutien. L’apothicaire n’esquissa qu’un vague mouvement de tête désolé, ses mains prises dans une gesticulation nerveuse.

« Nachi-kun, c’est peut-être ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. Vraiment. »

Les traits du Loup conservèrent la même fixité, mais sa déception fut palpable. Shaina le libéra de sa prise, et le maître, sans un mot de plus, se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas lourd et rapide. En retrait, Yakoff fixait avec des yeux inquiets la silhouette de Nachi se dissoudre dans la brume de chaleur de l’agora. La voix sèche de Shaina le ramena soudainement à l’obscurité tiède de l’officine :

« Cet idiot n’a même pas demandé si son élève allait bien. Tsk. »

Le pope marqua une pause, son masque noir orienté vers l’extérieur, puis elle se tourna vers Yakoff dans un mouvement lent et comme emprunt de précaution.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? »

 

* * *

 

Ichi y avait songé pendant des années. Il avait cherché les mots, il avait même retracé une chronologie, comme si des données triées sur une ligne temporelle pouvaient insuffler un peu de sens à cette triste époque. Son travail lui semblait vain. Elle l’avait du moins conforté dans son idée que les Guerres Saintes n’étaient pas des épisodes héroïques mais des charniers géants que des générations entières s’échinaient à effacer des mémoires. Rien de plus. Alors, il raconta tout. Sa sensibilité naturelle semblait résorbée par son âme d’historien, elle lui dictait son air grave, son expression neutre lorsqu’il évoquait le nom de la Déesse. Lui, qui avait cherché pendant si longtemps à comprendre, savait qu’il n’y avait rien à tirer de tout cela. C’était triste, juste triste.

 

* * *

 

 

Il y a neuf ans, alors que la Guerre Sainte contre l’armée des Enfers venait d’arriver à son terme, la princesse Athéna s’était retirée du Sanctuaire, emmenant avec elle le corps privé d’âme de Seiya. Chacun des héros de la bataille finale s’en était allé de son côté, souvent sans prévenir quiconque. Comme si c’était normal. Comme s’ils n’avaient plus rien à accomplir en ces lieux dévastés, et qu’ils se cherchaient sur la Terre un « ailleurs » où trouver le repos.

A cette époque de flottement, qui s’était allongée comme un rêve incompréhensible, Nachi avait passé son temps à l’hôpital d’Athènes, où avait été transféré Ichi. Jabu supervisait déjà la reconstruction du Sanctuaire en tant que second de Shaina. Ban et Geki s’étaient éloignés pour veiller à la survie des camps d’entraînement satellites du Sanctuaire.

Au bout de quelques mois, Ichi s’était remis de sa blessure, et avait insisté pour se joindre aux efforts de Shaina et de Marine. D’un accord commun plus que par décret, Nachi avait été chargé de s’occuper de Kiki dans la villa des Kido, au Japon.

C’est à cette époque que le Sanctuaire tomba sous la coupe de la déesse Artemis : du jour au lendemain, la Lune gouverna l’île secrète d’Athéna, au point que même le terrain en avait été bouleversé : des gorges sablonneuses avaient jaillies de terre et des cratères lunaires s’étendaient à perte de vue, jalonnés de temples aux lignes surréelles. Rodorio fut évacué dans la panique générale, ne laissant qu’un village fantôme envahi par le sable.

 

Les Anges étaient ensuite venus. Shaina, Jabu et Ichi avaient fait mine d’abjurer leur foi. Nachi le comprit seulement plus tard : c’était leur seule manœuvre envisageable pour détourner l’attention des Anges des soldats et serviteurs du Sanctuaire, qui avaient eu le temps de fuir. Leurs excès de zèle devaient aussi empêcher les Anges de mettre la main sur le dernier Lémure potentiellement capable de réparer les armures des chevaliers d’Athéna. Le moindre soupçon de rébellion pouvait leur être fatal.

Nachi avait été obligé de rester au Japon, lointain spectateur d’un combat placé au-delà de toute compréhension. Tapi comme un animal traqué. A cette époque, déjà, Kiki s’était renfermé sur lui-même. Il n’était plus l’enfant joyeux qui avait ébranlé le Sanctuaire de ses éclats de rire ; il passait ses journées posté à une fenêtre, à fixer avec horreur un ciel pourtant inoffensif.  

_« J’entends des voix. J’entends des voix, Nachi. Ils sont de retour. »_

 

Nachi n’avait pas compris ces murmures. Il n’avait pas été capable de sentir dans son cœur la sentence divine qui avait été prononcée à l’encontre des Chevaliers d’Or. _Souffrance éternelle_ , _loin du carcan des Enfers_  : _telle avait été la volonté des Dieux_.

Cette bataille absurde s’était conclue sur un immense éclat. Lorsque cette lumière abrasive s’étiola enfin, Shaina ne put que constater qu’ils étaient _partis_  : les chevaliers de bronze, Athéna, Marine. Morts, non. Partis : la brèche dimensionnelle ouverte par une force incommensurable était restée palpable pendant des mois.

Victoire ou défaite ? Le Sanctuaire en ruine donnait l’impression qu’ils avaient tous échoué, et pourtant la planète avait échappé à sa sentence finale. Ils étaient condamnés à se demander, à chaque lever du soleil, cette même obsédante question : « …Jusqu’à quand ? ».

  

« Maître Nachi ? »

 

Les mouvements du jeune homme se figèrent. Il éleva sa gouge, épousseta machinalement sa cuisse tout en prenant le temps de porter son regard sur la petite fille qui le dévisageait avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle était campée à moins d’un mètre de lui, foulant de ses sandales légères les longs copeaux de bois clair, les bras croisés derrière le dos.

« Quoi ? fit-il dans un souffle exténué.

\- Vous faites quoi ? »

Le Japonais considéra silencieusement l’enfant, puis le bois qu’il travaillait, comme s’il trouvait, tout compte fait, que la question était redoutablement pertinente. Il finit par reprendre son travail, en marmonnant pour toute réponse :

« Une table. »

La vie avait depuis repris cours au Sanctuaire. Mais tant de choses avaient changé. Tant de personnes avaient péri, ou avaient fait de choix de quitter la Chevalerie… Nachi avait contemplé ce désastre avec des yeux pleins d’effroi. Alors il avait voulu faire quelque chose, peut-être pour se sentir moins inutile, peut-être pour faire en sorte que tout retrouve sa place d’autrefois. Le Sanctuaire ressemblait beaucoup trop à un cimetière.

Il avait alors obligé Kiki à rentrer au Sanctuaire. Ban et Jabu s’y étaient formellement opposés, et les vétérans s’étaient alors engagés dans un débat interminable et stérile sur l’état de santé de Kiki, et ce qu’il convenait de faire. L’enfant était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, et marmonnait des phrases de moins en moins intelligibles. Nachi avait pris son entêtement aveugle pour de la droiture : il s’était persuadé que donner recréer une armure, ne serait-ce qu’une seule, parviendrait à fédérer à nouveau le Sanctuaire autour d’un symbole concret. Que Kiki retrouverait dans son regard l’étincelle qui était morte en même temps que son maître lorsqu’on lui confierait une mission si claire, si importante, tellement porteuse d’espoir. Il avait cru que ce serait la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Il avait…

Un soir, il avait traîné le jeune Jamirien dans les temples du Zodiaque, l’obligeant pour la première fois depuis la Guerre Sainte à faire face à ce qu’il restait des armures d’or.

De la poussière.

Pulvérisées par la puissance du Sombre Monarque, elles avaient pourtant traversé les dimensions pour retourner au Sanctuaire. C’était comme si ces résidus de cosmos doré hantaient les lieux saints qui leur étaient dédiés.

 

L’outil ripa sèchement sur le bois. Nachi battit des cils, à peine tiré de ses pensées par la douleur, à peine effaré de voir une mince ligne rouge se dessiner lentement le long de sa phalange. Il n’y prêta pas plus attention, et reprit son ouvrage en répétant les mêmes gestes mécaniques.

Kiki…n’avait pas supporté cette épreuve supplémentaire.

Tantôt flatteur, tantôt menaçant, Nachi l’avait poussé à s’approcher des restes de l’armure du Bélier, à chercher comment la réparer. Toujours ces mêmes mots qui revenaient: «  _les voix, les voix_  ! ». Cette expression de terreur grandissante, d’indéfinissable solitude…Kiki avait jeté son regard plein de larmes sur lui dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité. Un dernier appel à l’aide, qui s’était heurté uniquement à la sordide résolution de Nachi. Puis sa gorge d’enfant s’était déchirée d’un hurlement terrible ; il avait porté contre le Loup une attaque d’une violence insoupçonnée, terriblement similaire au Stardust Revolution…et il s’était téléporté.

Quand Geki avait appris ce qui s’était passé, il était revenu en personne pour le frapper. La colère grondait au Sanctuaire parmi les rares personnes tenues au courant de l’évènement : si Shaina avait observé un silence aussi buté que déboussolé, Jabu, Ban et Geki s’étaient ouvertement emporté contre la décision de Nachi. Ils s’étaient battus. Puis séparés, dévorés par la honte et la rancœur. Tous les espoirs fous de Nachi n’avaient fait qu’envenimer la situation : Ban avait décidé de quitter la chevalerie. Geki avait juré de ne plus mettre un pied au Sanctuaire tant que Shaina défendrait un « traître »…Jabu, malgré ses attaches à Rodorio, avait choisi de s’éloigner le plus possible du Sanctuaire, et n’y revenait que ponctuellement, le cœur lourd, apporter des nouvelles au Pope. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de leur amitié, si ce n’était un commun sentiment de honte.

Cette erreur était impardonnable, mais surtout irréparable. Jamais ils ne parvinrent à raisonner Kiki, les rares fois où ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Shaina, qui avait aimé cet enfant presque comme s’il était le sien, ordonna à ce qu’on ne cherche plus à l’approcher lorsqu’il se téléportait dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire. Ichi inventa, plus ou moins adroitement, des explications aux grands éclats lumineux et aux hurlements que les apprentis entendaient de temps à autre. De là était né une rumeur. La rumeur avait mué en mythe, et le fou était devenu un fantôme.

 

Neuf ans avaient suffi à ce qu’on oublie le Kiki d’autrefois.


	15. Cette histoire sera faite de sacrifices

« Shaina ? »

Le pope tressaillit et s’arracha à la contemplation du ciel, tournant son masque lisse et noir vers l’intérieur du temple. Le soleil s’était levé depuis peu, mais inondait déjà les hauteurs du Sanctuaire d’une lueur dorée et vaporeuse. Bientôt la fraîcheur rose de l’aube laisserait place à l’implacable sécheresse du jour, et le vent aurait plus que jamais cette odeur de poussière et de rose morte. Mais pour l’instant, tout était calme, et la Chevalière mettait toujours un point d’honneur à contempler le dénivelé complexe des collines et la beauté des nuages qui surplombaient l’île, à ce moment béni où le Sanctuaire avait un peu moins l’air d’un immense cimetière haï du Ciel et de la Mer.  
Derrière elle se tenait une silhouette familière, petite et menue, toute drapée de blanc. Elle avait les mains sagement nouées sur son abdomen et la tête légèrement inclinée de côté, parfaite icône d’innocence et de sollicitude ; par chance, le couvert de ce masque impavide lui autorisait à sourire sans réserve lorsque la jeune femme apparaissait. Sa présence lui apportait un réconfort qu’elle s’expliquait toujours mal, mais qu’elle chérissait par-dessus tout. Et puis, ce visage…

« Seika. Bonjour. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s’éclaira d’un sourire, et elle se risqua à s’approcher de quelques pas – elle était sans doute la seule à s’autoriser cette proximité, autant parce qu’elle avait grandi loin du stricte et complexe protocole du Sanctuaire que par l’indulgence systématique du Grand Pope à son égard. Les rares serviteurs et gardes qui servaient le Serpentaire savaient que la jeune fleuriste était autorisée à circuler comme bon lui semblait dans l’enceinte du dernier temple, et l’avaient donc laissée s’adresser au Pope sans préambule. Shaina l’observa l’espace de quelques secondes, invinciblement attendrie, avant de reprendre d’un ton qui se voulait neutre :

« Il est encore très tôt…Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
_ Je venais te voir, répondit simplement Seika. Et puis j’aime beaucoup la vue qu’on a du Sanctuaire, à cette heure de la journée. La lumière est tellement…  
_ Unique.  
_ Oui ! fit la jeune rouquine avec un ravissement non dissimulé. C’est le mot. »

Shaina se tut, se contentant d’observer la démarche légère de Seika tandis qu’elle s’approchait du balcon, y posait ses mains pour mieux observer le paysage en contrebas. La Chevalière, toujours silencieuse, s’approcha et fit mine d’observer à son tour le superbe panorama qu’offrait le temple du Pope. Mais, à la dérobée, c’était bien Seika qu’elle continuait de regarder, insatiablement.  
Cela faisait des années qu’elles étaient devenues amies. Shaina n’avait pas exactement l’habitude d’entretenir des relations paisibles avec ses pairs, et encore moins avec personnes dont le caractère était le parfait opposé du sien, mais il avait fallu se rendre compte qu’au fil du temps, Seika s’était imposée dans son existence comme une évidence difficile à définir. Leurs occupations respectives les tenaient souvent éloignées l’une de l’autre, mais Shaina éprouvait un plaisir toujours intact à voir sa petite silhouette claire se dessiner entre les colonnes du palais. Seika s’occupait toujours de la modeste échoppe de son père d’adoption, mais ses responsabilités avaient décuplés depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte : malgré ses airs fragiles et l’étrange voile d’absence qui ternissait parfois son regard, elle avait manifesté une volonté féroce à aider à reconstruire le Sanctuaire. Et il fallait bien dire que si la vie avait repris à Rodorio, c’était en grande partie grâce à elle. Jabu avait bien des fois fait remarquer, sur un ton moqueur mais qui n’était pas dénué d’admiration, que cette ténacité surhumaine n’était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine personne. Shaina ne pouvait qu’acquiescer – il était indéniable que la jeune femme avait en elle la même flamme que son frère, qui brûlait peut-être différemment, mais avec le même éclat contagieux. La blessure qui avait plongé Pégase dans le coma l’avait beaucoup affectée, mais elle avait consenti, avec une maîtrise admirable, à laisser Saori s’occuper de lui dans un lieu protégé. Son seul commentaire sur le sujet avait été : « Je l’attendrai. Je sais qu’il reviendra ». Shaina ne parvenait pas à oublier ces quelques mots, qu’elle avait inconsciemment gardés et fait siens. Elle attendrait, elle aussi, aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait. Mais elle craignait parfois de ne pas avoir la même infaillible force d’âme de Seika ; pour cela, elle l’admirait autant qu’elle l’enviait.

« J’ai reçu un message, fit la jeune Japonaise pour finalement rompre le silence qui s’était installé. D’un vieil ami »

Elle tourna son regard couleur bois de rose vers le Pope. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, qui cherchait à apaiser.

« Des nouvelles de Jabu, je suppose ? fit Shaina dans un soupir.  
_ Non, pas cette fois. La lettre venait d’Italie, et était signée de la main de Ban.  
_Ban ? Il a quitté l’Ordre il y a longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu’il nous écrirait un jour… »

Seika acquiesça, et tira alors d’un pli de sa robe une lettre soigneusement pliée, qu’elle déposa sur la large rambarde du balcon.

« C’est vrai ! Je crois que la dernière fois qu’il m’a écrit, c’est quand son premier garçon est né. Mais cette fois-ci, il est question d’autre chose. Il m’a demandé de te transmettre le message, en pensant que ça pourrait t’intéresser. »

Elle marqua une pause, songeuse, et voyant que Shaina tardait à se saisir de la lettre, elle enchaîna sur un ton soucieux :

« Est-ce que le nom de Sorento te dit quelque chose ?  
_ Oui, fit aussitôt Shaina avec un mouvement de stupeur. C’est l’un des anciens chevaliers de Poséidon. Pour autant que je sache, il est toujours au service de l’ancien hôte de son dieu. (elle marqua une pause) Ils se sont rencontrés ?  
_ Oui. Tout à fait par hasard, semble-t-il. Mais Sorento lui a appris quelque chose que nous ne savions pas sur…sur ce qu’il s’est passé après le passage d’Artémis. »

Shaina tressaillit, l’esprit soudainement plein d’une lumière silencieuse. Le grand éclat. Celui qui avait fait tout cesser, sans heurt. La lumière dans laquelle Athéna, Seiya et Marine avaient disparus. La jeune femme rousse sembla deviner son émoi, et posa naturellement sa main sur celle de la chevalière, resserrant avec douceur sa prise lorsque Shaina fit mine de se dérober au contact. Elles demeurèrent silencieuses un long moment, puis Seika reprit son récit :

« L’hôte de Poséidon, Julian Solo, a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace. D’après ce que rapporte Ban dans cette lettre, même son plus proche serviteur n’a rien pu prévoir, et a été impuissant à le retrouver. Sorento n’avait pas l’air de mentir, puisqu’il était particulièrement désemparé, et il espérait qu’un chevalier d’Athéna serait en mesure de lui donner du moins une explication.  
_ Les dates correspondent… ?  
_ D’après Ban, oui.  
_ J’irai vérifier le sceau qui emprisonne l’âme de Poséidon. Et si tout cela n’est pas le fruit du hasard, la jarre sera vide…»

Shaina porta sa main libre à son front dans un geste qui trahissait son égarement. Elle ne comprenait pas – les pièces du puzzle tardaient beaucoup trop à se mettre en place. Les hôtes divins, disparus corps et biens ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, après s’être disputés sans relâche le contrôle de la Terre pendant des milliers d’années, les dieux avaient soudainement décidés de l’abandonner au silence et à la ruine? Et que fallait-il comprendre à ce long compte-à-rebours de l’horloge du Sanctuaire, qui s’éteignait flamme après flamme à mesure que les années passaient… ?

« Shaina… »

Le visage fixe et noir du Pope se tourna légèrement de côté ; Seika levait vers elle un regard plein de compassion.

« Si je pouvais t’aider…  
_ Tu m’aides déjà beaucoup, répliqua aussitôt la chevalière avec douceur. Merci de m’avoir apporté la lettre, je lui écrirai une réponse au plus vite. Je…  
_ Shaina. Pourquoi tu ne retires pas ton masque, quand je suis là ? »

Le Serpentaire frémit une nouvelle fois, et ne parvint pas à trouver une justification adéquate – elle se contenta simplement de murmurer un simple « Je préfère », sans y mettre la moindre conviction. Seika accepta sa réponse d’un sourire doux, et s’excusa d’avoir posé la question.

« Je n’ai pas de cosmos comme toi et les autres, Shaina ; mais je n’en ai pas besoin pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.  
_ La charge de Pope est difficile, répondit Shaina mécaniquement.  
_ Et tu fais un travail admirable, concéda sa cadette en inclinant la tête. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Pardonne-moi d’être aussi directe, Shaina, mais… Tu as l’air malheureuse. Et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. »

Les mots de la jeune femme lui firent l’effet d’autant de pointes enfoncées dans son cœur. Ebranlée, elle jeta un regard éperdu sur Seika – qui ne devait voir que l’expression lisse et souveraine du masque qu’elle portait – et se rendit compte qu’elle était incapable de parler, alors qu’elle en mourrait d’envie. Pouvait-elle vraiment accabler sa seule amie de ce fardeau terrible, de ce secret qui la rongeait depuis des années ? Même Ichi et Nachi ne savaient rien de l’horloge du Sanctuaire ; ils pensaient que toute présence divine avait quitté les lieux depuis la dernière bataille.

« Shaina… »

Sans comprendre, le Pope sentit deux petits bras passer autour de sa taille et s’enliser sous les plis lourds de son vêtement pour l’enlacer solidement. Shaina baissa la tête – Seika semblait si petite, comparée à elle. Petite et précieuse, et paradoxalement si puissante. Elle posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de la fleuriste, et laissa les contours froids de son masque se noyer dans l’opulente chevelure rousse. Peut-être qu’en restant un peu comme ça, juste un peu plus longtemps, elle pourrait puiser la force qui lui faisait défaut pour aller de l’avant. Juste un peu plus longtemps.

 

***

Des ailes qui se déploient. Lentement. Chaque plume qui s’étire de trace une courbe tandis que les membres s’étirent, s’allongent, se dressent en couronne. Tout est obscur, tout est silencieux.  
Une tête se dresse, altière.  
Des yeux s’ouvrent, sentencieux.  
Des prunelles d’un gris orage.  
La femme se redresse lentement, s’extirpant de la rigidité de pierre qui l’avait tenue endormie pendant des années.  
Elle veillait depuis longtemps sur ce lieu sacré. Mais à présent, elle avait un nouveau message à délivrer.  
Les dieux avaient parlé. Les dieux offraient…un choix.  
Un roi fou avait demandé, au moment de mourir, si tout était écrit à l’avance.  
Elle savait que la réponse était « oui ». Toujours.  
Un génie avait dit que cette histoire serait faite de sacrifices.  
Elle savait que c’était vrai. Elle en avait le sublime exemple derrière elle.  
Mais peut-être en serait-il autrement.

***

Yakoff fixait les collines en plissant les yeux – le soleil puissant du midi gorgeait la pierre des colonnes et des ruines éparses d’un éclat si pur qu’il en devenait presque intolérable. Le tout se découpait dans le bleu vif du ciel, où pas un seul nuage n’était en vue. L’apprenti éleva une main en visière bien inutile, et continua de gravir les marches taillées à-même le roc des collines jusqu’à atteindre la demeure de son maître. Il l’appela par son nom en passant la tête par l’entrée, mais il ne parvint pas à le distinguer à l’intérieur, où il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Il se frotta les yeux et s’apprêtait à renouveler son appel lorsqu’il en tendit la voix de Nachi :

« Je suis là. Fais le tour. »

Le jeune Russe tressaillit et contourna prestement la masure de pierre nue ; là, à l’ombre maigre et sèche, Nachi était accroupi, entouré de l’intégralité de sa meute de loups. Ils étaient étonnamment sages et même les plus facétieux des louveteaux ne bronchèrent pas en voyant Yakoff approcher. Le jeune homme étendit distraitement une main pour caresser la tête du louveteau qu’il avait poursuivi dans les Chrysopyles – Kagen ? –, mais à sa grande surprise, l’animal se déroba. Sans brusquerie, mais presque craintivement. Nachi remarqua la manœuvre de l’animal puis l’expression déçue de son apprenti. Il inspira longuement et lâcha :

« C’est son odeur à lui qu’ils sentent sur toi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et le malaise qui tardait à s’installer revint à nouveau épaissir l’air autour eux. L’aîné se rengorgea et invita Yakoff à s’asseoir près de lui, sur une pierre plane qui faisait office de banc. Lorsque son apprenti fut assis, il laissa passer quelques secondes dans un silence à peine troublé par le halètement des loups, et il finit par ajouter :

« …Ichi a tout raconté, n’est-ce pas ? »

Une question qui n’en était pas vraiment une. Yakoff se contenta d’acquiescer, les mains nouées sur ses genoux relevés. Il regardait droit devant lui, trop gêné pour soutenir plus longtemps la vue de son maître. Il lui faisait peur. Son état de santé s’était visiblement aggravé en l’espace de quelques jours, et même s’il semblait parler normalement et qu’il effectuait toujours ses tâches quotidiennes, son regard était celui d’un mort. Yakoff savait qu’il était responsable. Comme n’avait pas manqué de lui rappeler Ingrid, Nachi l’avait cherché partout. Il n’était pas difficile d’imaginer que le chevalier malade n’avait pas fermé l’œil depuis plusieurs jours. Du coin de l’œil, pourtant, le jeune apprenti pouvait l’observer : il caressait pensivement l’encolure d’un des louveteaux qui était à moitié affalé sur ses genoux. Il avait l’air calme, mais horriblement fatigué. Yakoff sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il finit par articuler avec difficulté :

« Maître, j’étais…j’étais venu m’excuser. Je n’ai fait que vous causer des problèmes depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et…(il expira) Je m’en veux tellement.  
\- Quel âge as-tu, Yakoff ? »

La question tranquille et dénuée de sarcasme de son maître le prit de court. Il balbutia qu’il avait dix-sept ans, et Nachi hocha la tête en souriant.

« J’étais à peine plus jeune que toi, quand c’est arrivé. »

Le regard gris orage du Loup s’égara un instant sur les lignes brûlantes du paysage.

« Ichi a dû te le dire…pendant un an, j’ai été le gardien de Kiki. C’est moi qui devais m’assurer que personne ne le trouverait pour lui faire du mal.  
\- Je…oui, murmura Yakoff en se tassant sur lui-même. Vous l’avez protégé des Anges d’Artémis.  
\- J’étais encore si jeune, répéta rêveusement Nachi, avant de continuer sur un ton bien plus amer. J’étais maladroit, et idiot, et je ne connaissais même pas l’histoire de son peuple. J’ai voulu, je crois, faire de mon mieux, mais ça n’a été qu’un échec cuisant. A chaque fois. Je ne savais pas comment communiquer avec lui. J’ai perdu patience et j’ai oublié que j’avais un enfant en face de moi.  
\- Maître…  
\- Pardonne-moi si tu en avais assez d’entendre parler de ça, mais je soupçonne qu’Ichi a été beaucoup trop tendre avec moi. Il l’a toujours été. »

Il marqua une pause, et le sourire qu’il avait esquissé à la mention d’Ichi s’écorna pour devenir un rictus douloureux.

« Je n’aurais pas pu le dire moi-même. Le fait est que j’ai été monstrueux avec Kiki. Rien ne pourra jamais s’arranger entre nous, et ça je l’ai bien compris. Mais j’essaie. J’essaie d’être un bon maître. D’être plus responsable.»

Il leva une main à son visage se frotta lentement le front. Yakoff, cette fois, consentit à le regarder. Il avait oublié que son maître était encore jeune, et qu’il avait été impliqué dans les Guerres Saintes alors qu’il n’était qu’un adolescent. Il devait avoir, quoi…vingt-cinq ans ? Et en apparence, il en faisait largement dix de plus. Le chevalier du Loup resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, puis un sursaut nerveux le tira de son apparente rêverie. Yakoff se mordit la lèvre : le Hoo Genmaken… ?  
Son aîné se leva sans un bruit et se détourna de son élève, sans doute pour mieux dissimuler son regard hanté. Il s’approcha de l’immense louve de sa meute : Kogane, la louve à la fourrure mordorée, était celle qui était couchée le plus loin d’eux, et avait jusqu’à présent tourné le dos aux deux chevaliers. Nachi s’agenouilla auprès d’elle, lui caressa la tête délicatement avant de poser son regard vers son ventre.

« …Viens les voir, Yakoff. »

Intrigué, l’apprenti se leva à son tour et contourna le corps de la louve géante. Elle dormait d’un œil, tranquille, et lovés contre elle, trois louveteaux nouveau-nés se serraient les uns contre les autres, assoupis et probablement assommés par la chaleur du zénith. Yakoff ne put réprimer un sourire ravi, et il ploya à son tour un genou à terre pour mieux les observer. Deux d’entre eux semblaient aussi dorés que leur mère, l’autre avait un pelage d’un blanc duveteux. Ils étaient déjà de belle taille et couverts d’une épaisse fourrure, ce qui ne devait pas être inattendu pour des créatures aussi surréelles que les loups de Nachi. Ce dernier parut satisfait de la réaction de son apprenti, et il ajouta avec un sourire franc :

« Je te laisserai le soin de leur trouver des noms.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’imagination, à vrai dire. »

Nachi, après avoir flatté les flancs de Kogane, se releva. Yakoff détacha son regard des loups pour observer son maître à la dérobée, et les mots qu’il avait prononcés quelques instants plus tôt revinrent le troubler. Il essayait. C’était étrange de replacer les choses en perspective : ce chevalier qu’il admirait aveuglément était redevenu un homme, faillible et imparfait. Un jeune homme – et plus qu’un vétéran auréolé de gloire, un enfant-soldat à jamais mutilé par ce qu’il avait fait et subi des années auparavant. C’était déconcertant, et une part de lui se refusait encore à croire au récit qu’Ichi lui avait fait. Mais c’était la vérité, dans toute sa triste horreur. Yakoff hésita un instant, prit une longue inspiration et lança de but en blanc :

« Vous savez …Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien. N’en doutez pas, s’il vous plaît. »

Il vit son maître tressaillir et baisser vers lui un regard sincèrement étonné et – il fallait bien se résoudre à le dire – ému. Nachi finit par retrouver un peu de sa contenance, et murmura avec un sourire :

« …Merci, mon garçon. »

 

***

Les Chrysopyles restaient les mêmes : ces gorges profondes couleur d’or où la lumière tombait en cascade étaient plongées dans un silence mortel. Même le vent de s’aventurait pas dans les failles minces et profondes de ces reliefs, n’y laissant qu’un espace vibrant d’échos absents.  
Une silhouette longiligne errait dans ces longs couloirs naturels à pas légers, tantôt marchant dans des flaques d’eau glacée, tantôt dans des flaques de lumière. Par moment, un rayon accrochait le métal pur de son bracelet et l’air s’enflait d’embruns solaires. Kiki semblait murmurer pour lui-même une vieille chanson, tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Le ciel si lointain, qui ressemblait à une mince rivière depuis les tréfonds de ces étroits canyons. Ici, tout était plus calme. Les chiens du traître ne venaient pas par ici, parce qu’ils avaient peur de ce qu’apportait le vent de l’Est. Ils ne supportaient toujours par l’odeur du sang. Kiki secoua la tête tristement et se mit à parler tout haut :

« Tout est immobile ici, alors que tout change autour. Ça ne va pas. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne sentent pas l’odeur, ils n’entendent rien. Ils ne voient pas ce qu’il y a dans le ciel… »

Les gorges répétèrent ce qu’il venait de dire, comme une marque d’assentiment. Kiki hocha la tête, puis songea avec un sourire :

« Mais il y a Yakoff. »

Yakoff. Yakoff.

Le visage du jeune homme s’éclaira d’un sourire fugace, comme un réflexe vite réprimé. Le nom à peine murmuré ricochait sur les hautes parois naturelles. Il s’arrêta, le temps de laisser l’écho s’étioler, puis reprit sa marche d’un pas plus léger. Il finit par arriver à l’endroit même où, quelques jours – siècles ? – plus tôt, il avait vu la neige tomber et le loup venir l’enlever. Kiki grimaça en regardant l’endroit où un peu de sang brunit souillait encore le sable ; il s’en approcha néanmoins, s’accroupit comme pour mieux inspecter les dessins tracés dans le sang. Puis il se laissa tomber dans le sable, se roulant sur le dos, les bras en croix, pour observer le ciel lointain. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne savait plus quoi. Yakoff était stupide, et faible, mais son regard était différent. Il aimait bien ça.

« Il ne sait pas. Il faudra qu’il apprenne à voler s’il veut y survivre. »

Les murailles naturelles portèrent ses mots vers les hauteurs, en déformant les syllabes jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste qu’une vague vibration attristée. Kiki ramena ses mains contre son ventre, nouant ses doigts entre eux dans un geste qui trahissait une certaine nervosité. Son front marqué de deux points mauves fut soudain marqué de plis anxieux. Il regardait toujours le ciel et ce qu’il y voyait, dans ce bleu parfait, était terrifiant. Il ferma les yeux, tâcha de respirer plus calmement. Mais la ridule ne se délogea pas pour autant d’entre ses yeux clos, et son expression neutre se mût assez rapidement en rictus angoissé.  
Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, se redressa tout aussi vite :

« QUI EST LA ?! »

Rien d’autre ne lui répondit que l’écho moqueur des Chrysopyles. Kiki demeura immobile un long moment, les yeux fixés dans le vide devant lui, le souffle court. Puis, lentement, tout doucement, il tourna la tête de côté. Ses yeux mauves, écarquillés, s’emplirent de larmes discrètes tandis que son regard accrochait le recoin de la gorge, là où, normalement, se terminait la galerie. Seule une faille se taillait dans le roc lisse, sous laquelle circulait lentement un cours d’eau glacée. La balafre sombre était en apparence assez large pour qu’un adulte puisse s’y tenir dans l’ombre, mais il savait, depuis le temps, que celle-ci s’étrécissait drastiquement au bout d’une trentaine de centimètres seulement, et qu’il était donc impossible de se frayer un chemin plus loin sous la montagne.

Kiki bondit sur ses pieds. Il haletait, et ses mains étaient maintenant crispées sur la toile grossière de son vêtement.

Il s’approcha de la faille à pas lents, scrutant l’obscurité impénétrable de la faille comme s’il allait distinguer d’un instant à l’autre les contours d’une silhouette humaine – et ennemie. Il s’arrêta à un large mètre de la fissure, crispé et les genoux ployés, prêt à s’enfuir ou à combattre s’il le fallait. Tout semblait parfaitement silencieux, pourtant. Il n’y avait que sa propre respiration, que le clapotis cristallin de l’eau qui embrassait ses chevilles nues.

Son regard fut justement attiré par les rides dessinées dans l’eau claire ; il baissa prudemment les yeux, suivant les arcs de cercle brillants qui partaient de ses pieds pour s’aventurer dans tout le cours d’eau limpide, jusqu’à la ligne de ténèbres où l’on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer.

Comme quelques instants auparavant, ses sens furent alertés par quelque chose, un changement, une présence. Là, au-delà de cette marge d’obscurité, quelque chose bougeait.

Dans l’eau, si doucement que cela en devenait hypnotique, se dessinaient des courbes, des filaments d’une autre couleur.

Rouge.

Et c’était comme si cette matière tentait de se glisser hors des ténèbres, mais craignait la lueur du soleil. Elle dansait alors dans l’eau, pareille à des fibres sanguines douées d’une vie propre, grappillant toujours plus d’espace à force de caresses prudentes. Kiki parvint difficilement à s’arracher de la contemplation horrifiée de cette eau, et il releva les yeux vers la brèche.

Tout était noir, si parfaitement noir entre ces deux rocs. L’obscurité semblait épaisse, dense, pleine de bruits et de murmures. Elle absorbait la lumière et la vie tout en étant saturée d’énergie, à l’image d’un trou noir.

Quelque chose était là, au seuil de ces ténèbres insondables. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il savait qu’il était là, à l’observer en retour.

A attendre.

Et Kiki savait.

Il le connaissait.


End file.
